Les enchaînés
by mayunaise
Summary: Draco propose à Harry de faire des séances d'érotisme ensemble, avec le brun dans le rôle du soumis. Le Gryffondor s'imagine tout de suite menottes, cuir-moustache, cierges et vierges, mais il sera étonné que ce qui l'attend est beaucoup plus subtil et... excitant. WIP
1. Veux-tu être mon esclave ?

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Après une première fic qui m'a accompagnée deux petits mois, j'en ai commencé une nouvelle, toujours autour de Draco et Harry. Ca occupe, ça force à écrire régulièrement et puis ça fait comme si Harry Potter n'était pas vraiment terminé.

Je m'intéresserai sûrement au rapport au corps, à ce qu'on montre et ce qu'on cache ou même qu'on ignore, au mensonge... (ouais, on dirait un gros programme mais ça risque plutôt d'être (si j'y arrive) divertissant, érotique et tordu. L'érotisme : mon but dans cette fic, enfin, je crois.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter, ses joyeux compagnons et leur univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je les lui emprunte sans aucune autorisation pour en faire n'importe quoi. Ah non, le dessin qui sert d'image à la fic est un fanart de ma main.

Bon, place à l'histoire, ça commence tout de suite. Enjoy !

* * *

- Hey, Potter !

- Gneu, qu'est-ce que... ?

Harry n'eut ni le temps de finir sa phrase ni celui de se retourner : il venait d'être frappé, en plein dans le dos, par le très désagréable Maléfice du Saucisson. Sans pouvoir ni se débattre ni beugler, ni même voir la tronche de son agresseur – qui paierait cher son coup de baguette dans le dos ! – le Gryffondor fut trimbalé par Lévitation dans les couloirs du château. Harry entendait de nombreux élèves rire, croisait parfois leurs regards, mais aucun d'eux n'eut la bonté de l'informer de l'identité de son mystérieux assaillant. Et pour cause : il n'était pas très difficile de deviner de qui il s'agissait.

Il n'y avait, à Poudlard, que deux personnes qui l'appelaient uniquement par son nom de famille. La première était Severus Rogue, maître en Potions qui vouait une haine extraordinaire à tout ce qui avait le malheur de se nommer Potter. La seconde était Draco Malfoy, cet imbécile de Serpentard, son rival de toujours, dont il était devenu l'ennemi avant même de voir Poudlard pour la première fois.

Le Survivant n'imaginait pas un professeur, même si c'était Rogue, lui lancer des sortilèges, sans raison apparente, au vu et au su de tous. Rogue préférait largement lui glisser de petits commentaires sarcastiques à l'oreille, lui coller des retenues qui le privaient d'entraînement de Quidditch, ou casser par mégarde les fioles de potion que lui rendait le Gryffondor. Son style était plus... _subtil_ (c'était bien la première fois que Harry trouvait une qualité à cette vieille chauve-souris). Non, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, la seule et unique personne à Poudlard qui pouvait décemment lui lancer des sorts en plein jour, puis le promener devant tout le monde pour le ridiculiser était Malfoy. Toujours cette sale fouine.

* * *

« Aïe ! » Harry voulut gueuler de douleur, mais sa mâchoire, toujours bloquée par le sortilège, ne le lui permit pas. Sa tête venait de cogner la chambranle d'une porte. « Il l'a fait exprès, cette sale bouse de dragon malade ! ». Contre son gré, Harry se trouvait dans une salle de classe déserte, qui avait l'air de n'avoir pas servi depuis au moins trois millénaires. Au moins. Les pupitres poussiéreux ne formaient plus de rangs distincts depuis bien longtemps. Les quelques étagères, contre les murs, n'étaient remplies que de rares ouvrages, aux couvertures qui avaient du être vives, un jour. Même l'air semblait figé par le temps : un mélange de renfermé, de vieux livres, de brûlé. Et le silence.

Harry, toujours suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol, entendit soudain derrière lui un petit cliquetis. On avait verrouillé la porte. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien me vouloir, à moi ? » pensa ironiquement le brun. Après tout, la moitié de la communauté magique le considérait comme le Sauveur, l'autre comme l'ennemi n°1. Les uns pouvaient le séquestrer par fanatisme (des images particulièrement glauques passèrent devant les yeux du Gryffondor : lui à poil, entouré de cierges, lui à poil, entouré de fous récitant des litanies, lui à poil, entouré de photos de lui qui le regardaient, le regardaient, le regardaient). Les autres voudraient éventuellement lui soutirer des informations sur l'Ordre, le torturer, le découper en morceaux, et seulement après, le tuer. Et le manger. Après tout, donc, que pouvait-on lui vouloir ?

Bim ! On avait libéré Harry du Sortilège du Saucisson et arrêté de le faire léviter. Le brun, retrouvant toute sa pesanteur sans s'y attendre, tomba par terre comme une pierre, ses genoux ayant ployé sous le poids de son corps. Sa joue rencontra les dalles dures et froides sans aucun plaisir. Les lunettes tordues sur le nez, de la salive entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, étalé de tout son long sur le sol gelé, Harry Potter put enfin jeter un coup d'œil à son agresseur, debout devant lui, tout-puissant. Ce dernier tournait le dos à la fenêtre, bras croisés, projetant son ombre sur Harry qui était en piteuse position. Le Survivant soupira intérieurement. Il s'agissait bien, malheureusement, de Draco Malfoy.

Blond platine, yeux bleus trop clairs, teint de porcelaine, bien foutu. Prince charmant du genre égoïste, arrogant, dédaigneux, livré avec répertoire d'insultes et de répliques cinglantes. Se la joue mystérieux mais ne trompe personne, mis-à-part toutes ses fans, qui représentaient plus d'un tiers de la population du château. Fait genre de cacher un petit cœur fragile derrière tout ça, pour attendrir les imbéciles qui lui tournaient autour en poussant des glapissements d'animaux en tout genre.

Harry trouvait le Serpentard ridicule, avec ses manières aristocratiques, et sa fierté inconditionnelle. Ses fans le trouvaient_ juste trop craquant_ et ne reculaient même pas devant son statut de Mangemort. Selon son fan-club, c'était justement tous ses défauts (et Merlin savait qu'il en avait à la pelle) qui contribuaient à son charisme. Si Harry avait pu choisir, il aurait eu un ennemi un peu moins blond, chiant, populaire... un peu moins Malfoy quoi.

* * *

Après un court instant passé à dévisager son pire ennemi, Harry décida de se redresser. Difficile d'être crédible la face collée à la pierre, en respirant des moutons de poussière. Après avoir sommairement épousseté ses robes, il trouva un pupitre qui ne menaçait pas de s'effondrer au moindre contact. Il y appuya tranquillement son postérieur, les bras croisés.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? C'est quoi tout ce bordel ? Tu veux te battre ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? lança le brun, un peu exaspéré.

Il appréciait modérément ses altercations avec Malfoy : disons que ça le divertissait. Un petit échange d'insolences matinales, quelques sortilèges bien placés, il ne disait pas non... mais là, il ne voyait pas du tout où le blond voulait en venir. Il avait simplement l'impression de perdre son temps.

Trois secondes étaient passées et Malfoy n'avait toujours pas répondu. Okay, Harry venait de se faire kidnapper dans un couloir, enfermer dans une salle qui sentait le moisi, tout ça par un Malfoy muet comme une carpe, qui ne cherchait apparemment ni à parler ni à l'attaquer. Le Gryffondor avait d'autres dragons à fouetter, tout de même ! Il décolla ses fesses du pupitre et fit quelques pas vers la porte, bien décidé à mettre fin à cette ennuyeuse mascarade, quand le blond le rattrapa par le bras. « Enfin ! » pensa Harry.

- Potter, si tu bouge, je t'enfonce ta baguette dans le cul, la mienne est trop précieuse pour ça. J'avais quelque chose à te demander, finit-il par dire, dans un souffle.

Quelque chose à lui demander ? C'était curieux. Harry retourna s'appuyer contre son pupitre, tandis que le blond, l'air étrangement gêné, se campa en face de lui. Le Survivant se demandait bien quelle requête pouvait-on faire à son pire ennemi. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'un piège, ou bien Harry avait sous-estimé les talents de comédiens du Serpentard. Celui-ci arborait un air très, très sérieux. Trop sérieux pour rassurer Harry. Peut-être que le blond était vraiment en mauvaise posture (genre il avait tué quelqu'un), que Harry était le seul à pouvoir l'aider (genre pour se dénoncer à la place du Serpentard), ou bien cherchait-il à quitter Voldemort pour rejoindre le côté du Bien et il ne savait pas où déposer sa candidature... Enfin, il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus.

Constatant que, de nouveau, Malfoy jouait au Roi du Silence avec lui, Harry commença à s'énerver.

- Bon, je croyais que t'avais un truc à me demander ? J'ai pas que ça à faire, te regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Cette fois-ci, je me tire, râla le Gryffondor, à un Malfoy toujours immobile. Il n'avait jamais été très patient.

Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à Malfoy ? En fait, Harry s'en foutait. Les états d'âme de son pire ennemi ne le concernaient aucunement. A la rigueur, il pouvait s'en réjouir, rien de plus. Mais il n'était pas Zabini et ce n'était pas son rôle à lui d'attendre que le Serpentard veille bien lui confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout de même. Il admit presque qu'il appréciait plus le Malfoy ordinaire, chiant mais loquace que ce blondinet incapable de prononcer deux mots à la suite. Ce dernier le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Potter, il n'y a pas le feu au lac ! (Harry s'étonna qu'il connaisse une expression moldue. S'il avait plus souvent écouté Hermione, il aurait su qu'il y avait de nombreuses expressions qui n'étaient pas spécifiquement sorcières ou moldues. Mais s'il écoutait Hermione, il ne serait plus Harry Potter). Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule et m'écouter, veux-tu ? Tu ne pourrais de toute façon pas sortir de cette salle. Un simple « Alohomora » ne marchera pas contre cette serrure. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai ensorcelée.

Le blondinet affichait un air suffisant, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup plus. Étrangement, Harry était soulagé que son rival ait retrouvé sa verve. L'atmosphère se détendait considérablement.

- Mais je ne demande que ça, t'écouter ! Malheureusement, à moins que je ne sois totalement bouché, tu n'as rien dit depuis que tu m'as lâchement kidnappé et enfermé ici ! s'indigna Harry, à la fois amusé et énervé.

- Ce que je te veux est... délicat à formuler, grimaça le blond. Je voudrais être clair sans pour autant t'effrayer, tu saisis ?

Sans l'effrayer ? C'était raté. Harry appréhendait de nouveau ce que l'autre avait de si important et de si difficile à lui demander, pour qu'il tourne ainsi autour du chaudron. D'habitude, ce n'était pourtant pas les mots qui manquaient, à Malfoy. Et Harry ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pourrait l'effrayer plus que tout ce qu'il avait du affronter toute sa vie durant, dont, entre autres : une famille moldue qui ne lui voulait pas que du bien, moult Détraqueurs et leurs détestables manières, et puis, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir mourir. Allez, Malfoy, lâche ta bourse !

- Potter, tu m'écoutes là ?

- Oui, oui et oui. Allez, vas-y Malfoy, dis-moi tout, sourit Harry, vaguement hypocrite.

- Je te préviens tout d'abord : je te déteste, toi et tout ce que tu représentes.

- Merci pour le préambule, on aurait pu s'en passer, non ? soupira le brun, qui voulait que cette foutue discussion _avance_. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, moi non je ne te porte pas tellement dans mon cœur, mon petit Malfoy.

- Au contraire, c'est important Potter. Garde ça bien en tête, pour ne pas te méprendre sur mes intentions. Je te déteste, okay ? répéta le blond.

Ça sentait le cramé à plein nez. Harry avait soudain envie d'enfoncer la porte, partir sans se retourner et planter le blond là sans scrupule. Comment ça, pour ne pas se méprendre sus ses intentions ? Ses intentions de quoi ? Malfoy n'allait quand même pas lui avouer qu'il l'avait toujours trouvé attirant, qu'il voulait le baiser sauvagement, mais tout ça en toute impunité et en maintenant entre eux une haine cordiale ? Intentions, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire « intentions » ? Harry craignait le pire.

- Heu, okay, okay, tu me détestes, moi aussi. Bon, vas-y, développe, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Harry avait tout-à-fait conscience de tendre le gourdin au troll pour se faire battre. Quel con. Mais il voulait savoir. C'était mieux que d'émettre plein d'affreuses et invraisemblables hypothèses.

- Je voudrais te proposer (Harry faillit se boucher les oreilles) d'être mon esclave, acheva le Serpentard.

Heu, what ?

- Heu, Malfoy, attend, répète ça pour voir ? Plus lentement et en articulant bien ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. Enfin (il eut un faux rire), j'ai cru que tu me demandais d'être ton « esclave » ! C'est fou les oreilles, le conduit auditif, tout ça, quand même.

- Tu as très bien entendu, Potter. Je te propose bien d'être mon esclave, soupira Draco, l'air de se dire que le Gryffondor était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais vue de sa vie. L'air de se dire que sa proposition était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus courant et légitime et qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Il y eut un tout petit silence, pendant lequel Harry attendait désespérément que le Serpentard rie et crie « Poisson d'Avril ! ». Mais le blond ne cilla pas. De toute façon, ils étaient en Octobre et il y n'avait aucune chance que l'héritier de la plus vieille famille de Sang-Pur connaisse le traditionnel 1er Avril moldu.

- Non mais tu es sérieux ? Ton _esclave_ ? Mais Malfoy, enfin, tu es un grand malade ! Tu crois sérieusement que quelqu'un peut répondre « oui » à une question pareille ? (Harry continuait à rire nerveusement) Enfin, met-toi trente secondes à ma place. Imagine_ je_ nous enferme dans une petite salle de classe empoussiérée et qu'après un très long silence _je_ te demande « Tu veux devenir _mon_ esclave ? ». Tu... Allez Malfoy, dis-moi que c'est une blague, que tu ris intérieurement que je te crois aussi naïvement !

Harry regardait le Serpentard avec un regard presque suppliant. Mais Malfoy avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles que je t'ai dit de la fermer ? grommela le blond, contrarié par la bêtise manifeste de cet insupportable et trop bruyant Gryffondor. Je... conçois que ma proposition puisse paraître anormale, surtout pour un esprit relativement exigu comme le tien, Potter. (Quand Malfoy parlait comme ça, il ressemblait furieusement à son parrain, ce qui n'était franchement pas un compliment) Peut-être que le terme « esclave » est trop connoté pour toi. Je reformule : Potter, veux-tu être mon soumis ?

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qu'il entendrait provenait bien de cette bouche-là – enfin de la bouche de MALFOY quoi. C'était totalement surréaliste. Son soumis ?

- Bon, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux faire des... choses avec moi, c'est ça ? (Harry s'étonna du ton de sa propre voix, qui ne cachait rien de son dégoût). Deux petites questions, si je peux me permettre : de un, heu, pourquoi moi ? (il trouvait cette question très légitime) de deux, tu as pensé à consulter un médicomage ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend, Malfoy ?

Le Serpentard eut l'air gêné par la première question, ce qui rassura en partie Harry. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à trouver cette situation et cette discussion totalement absurdes.

- Pourquoi toi ? C'est intéressant que tu poses la question, Potter. Après tout, je te déteste... (Draco ne regardait pas vraiment Harry. Ses yeux erraient dans le vague, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. C'était le genre « impénétrable » qu'il aimait parfois se donner) Peut-être, justement est-ce parce que je te déteste que je te demande ça.

- Tu veux satisfaire un complexe d'infériorité c'est ça ? Me rabaisser parce que tu n'y arrives pas dans la vraie vie ? l'interrompit le Gryffondor. C'est pathétique, la fouine.

- Ton manque de subtilité m'affligera toujours, Potty, fit Draco, les yeux au ciel. Non, je le vois, il y a, à Poudlard, tellement d'autres personnes, hommes ou femmes, cent fois plus beaux, intelligents ou attirants que toi, et qui _rêveraient_ d'avoir ta chance, alors, pourquoi t'ai-je choisi ? (Harry se sentit un peu comme le vilain petit canard à qui le bienveillant et charitable Malfoy tendait une main pleine de pitié) Mais comme je te disais, avant que tu ne m'interromps, c'est notre rivalité qui m'intéresse, pas toi. Comment dire ? Je mène des recherches sur la nature humaine, le rapport au corps, les sentiments, tout ça, des choses que tu ne comprendras sûrement jamais.

Le Gryffondor faillit rire à voix haute. Malfoy était la seule personne au monde à demander quelque chose en insultant et rabaissant constamment son interlocuteur. Et sa façon de présenter les choses était si... ridicule. Il se voulait grandiose, il était juste attendrissant. Pourquoi pas entrer dans son jeu, pour voir ?

* * *

- Admettons que j'accepte – par curiosité, par ennui, par goût du risque, ma vie est _si_ terne comme tu le sais – de rentrer dans tes plans tordus (et malsains, Harry rajouta mentalement), qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

A ce moment-là de la discussion, le Serpentard savait qu'il avait presque gagné. Il comptait surtout sur la curiosité du brun et sa faculté folle à attirer et même à aimer les problèmes. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui faire croire que c'était profitable pour lui et qu'au pire, s'il voulait arrêter, il n'y aurait aucune conséquence. Lui faire croire qu'il contrôlait la situation, en somme.

- Bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, Potter. Une fois que tu touches à ce genre de domaine, tu en demandes toujours plus. C'est comme une drogue, une forme de luxure... Draco plissa les yeux, comme s'il voyait des _choses_ inconnues de Harry.

Un domaine dont il avait toujours été exclus, sans le savoir... Le lieu de tous les fantasmes, où il n'y a plus aucune honte, aucun jugement... Lieu de perdition, de jouissance, où il n'y a plus de honte... La manière dont le blond parlait était hypnotique. Ça donnait presque envie. Le Gryffondor chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit. Il n'allait pas tomber si facilement dans le piège de Malfoy !

- Franchement, tes délires sadomasochistes, très peu pour moi, merci. Brûler de la cire chaude sur mes parties, marcher à quatre pattes, un collier clouté autour du cou et te lécher les pieds en bavant... Rien de tout ça me fait bander, Malfoy. Désolé, répliqua Harry, avec un sourire faussement contrit.

Potter était si mignon. Il avait des préjugés gros comme un troupeau de dragons femelles en cloque. Lui montrer qu'il avait tout faux.

- Si tu pouvais être un peu plus ouvert d'esprit, aussi, ça me faciliterait tellement la tache ! grogna le blond, pour énerver Harry. Je ne te parle pas tellement d'esclave ou de soumis mais de partenaire de séance d'érotisme. C'est comme une étude, je te dis. Une sorte de loisir auquel je m'adonne à mes heures perdues. Tu ne peux pas comprendre si tu n'y as pas participé, de toute façon. Ce que je te propose est bien au-delà de ce que tu appelles vilainement le sadomasochisme. C'est plus... doux, et plus excitant aussi. Je ne te ferai aucun mal (mais un regard carnassier passa dans les yeux pâles), même, souvent, je ne te toucherai pas. Rappelle-toi que tu ne m'attires pas et que je te déteste. C'est Harry Potter que je veux, pas toi conclut le Serpentard.

« Mais c'est moi, Harry Potter, banane ! » Harry faillit laisser s'échapper. Il se retint juste à temps, parce qu'il avait saisi ce que voulait dire le blond : ce qu'il voulait, c'était son mythe, son identité, son image, son être. Pas sa personnalité, qu'il détestait. Message reçu.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que j'y gagne. Même si tu peux trouver ça très intéressant, d'un point de vue sociologique, mais moi...

* * *

- Et si tu essayais ? Ou tu as peur de devenir accro, Potter ? lança Draco, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

C'était le moment où tout se jouait. Soit Potter réagissait comme Potter, la caricature du plus parfait des Gryffondors, c'est-à-dire en relevant le défi les yeux brillants de provocation, soit Potter prenait exemple sur les Serpentards et fuyait sans demander son reste. Draco savait pertinemment que s'il avait été à la place du brun, il n'aurait pas hésité à faire honneur à Salazar, en sauvant ses précieuses couilles.

- C'est un défi, Malfoy ? répliqua Harry, les dents serrés.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il mordait aussi facilement à l'hameçon ? Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. De toute façon, que pouvait bien lui faire Malfoy de pire que... que tout ce qu'il lui avait fait jusque-là ? Et puis, il ne le toucherait pas. « Peut-être pas directement, mais avec des objets, qui sait ? » rajouta sournoisement sa conscience.

- Non, mon petit pote Potter, pas un défi. Une séance d'essai, gratuite, non contractuelle, sans engagement. Tu testes, si tu n'es pas convaincu, on n'en parle plus et ce sera comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé du tout. On retourne à nos vies tranquilles.

Draco lui jeta le sourire le plus commercial et hypocrite qu'il savait faire.

- Et si j'en garde des séquelles, enfin, si tu me fais mal ? Ce serait plus juste si tu me garantissais autre chose, après tout, venant de toi, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Draco s'inclina en souriant, comme si le brun venait de lui faire un compliment.

- Soit, Potty. Si tu n'es pas satisfait de cette première séance, je te donne ma parole – bien qu'elle ne vaille pas grand chose, hélas – que tu pourras, à ton tour, me demander _n'importe quoi_.

Harry était estomaqué. Soit Malfoy bluffait, soit il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de ses capacités à convaincre Harry. Le Serpentard était encore plus sûr de lui que Harry ne le pensait. A ce stade-là, c'était presque de l'auto-vénération.

Allez, Potter, tu ne peux qu'accepter. Il était bien trop tard pour refuser, désormais. Malfoy pensait déjà à ce qu'il allait lui réserver. Il fallait y aller doucement, mais aussi lui donner un aperçu alléchant, lui donner envie de plus, toujours plus. Lui faire effleurer ce monde-là, sans pouvoir le toucher vraiment.

Après quelques instants de silence, où les deux ennemis s'échangeaient des regards qui ne voulaient pas dire grand chose, juste pour la forme, le brun hocha la tête.

- C'est d'accord Malfoy. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque, mais j'accepte d'essayer une séance d'érotisme, comme tu dis. Au pire, je ne pourrais qu'en apprendre un peu plus sur tes vices et tes perversions. Ça me fera des dossiers.

- Je te dirai quand ça se passera. Sur-ce, bonne soirée, Potty. A très bientôt.

Et le blond passa devant Harry, déverrouilla la porte d'un tour de baguette, et disparut dans le couloir, sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre ou de le retenir. Ça s'était conclu bien trop vite pour que Harry digère quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Quand le Gryffondor rentra au dortoir, de nombreuses questions lui trottaient dans la tête, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Quand est-ce que le blond aura décidé du lieu et de la date de la séance ? Comment l'en informera-t-il ? Avait-il vraiment bien fait de répondre « oui » ? Qu'est-ce que le Serpentard allait prévoir pour le convaincre de continuer à être son « soumis » ? Comment pouvait-on soumettre quelqu'un sans le toucher ? Le blond tiendra-t-il sa promesse, de faire ce que Harry voudra ? Est-ce qu'il allait avoir mal ou pire, est-ce que Malfoy réussira à lui faire éprouver du plaisir ?

Le Gryffondor s'endormit avec une migraine pas possible. De tout le dîner et la soirée, il avait à peine adressé la parole à Ron et Hermione, de peur de laisser échapper ses questionnements et surtout, sa conversation avec Malfoy. Ron en aurait une crise cardiaque – Harry était persuadé que, si le blond avait un ennemi, ce n'était pas tant lui que Ron – et Hermione lui dirait de faire attention, et que, pourquoi tu te laisses kidnapper si facilement ? C'est un temps de crise, Malfoy est du camp adverse, qu'est-ce que tu vas discuter avec lui ?

Mais la vraie raison pour laquelle Harry n'avait pas parlé de sa discussion avec le Serpentard était qu'il avait peur. Ca rendrait les choses plus concrètes. Et surtout, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus le cran d'aller voir Malfoy, après avoir écouté les réactions de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se contenterait d'en rire avec, en se disant que Malfoy était vraiment un grand malade et il ferait comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu. S'il en parlait, il allait fuir.

Au fond, donc, Harry appréhendait mais en même temps... il était pressé. Il voulait que ça se passe, et pour ça, il devait garder cette discussion secrète. Avec mauvaise foi, il se disait que c'était pour en finir plus vite et pouvoir demander, en contrepartie, un truc bien humiliant au Serpentard. du style « lécher la cuvette des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde » ou bien « faire un strip-tease au plein milieu de la Grande Salle ». Bien sûr que c'était pour ordonner quelque chose de dégueulasse à Malfoy. Après tout, pourquoi diable aurait-il _hâte _de prendre part à une séance SM avec son pire ennemi ?

* * *

**Voilà voilà.** Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut (vu que c'est beaucoup de dialogue). Donc, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir des retours, des petits mots, enfin, une trace de toi, qui, par curiosité ou par ennui, as lu ce premier chapitre. :)

La prochaine fois, première séance d'érotisme, où Draco doit convaincre Harry de rentrer dans ses combines tordues.


	2. A ce soir, Potter

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Déjà, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre (et à ceux qui vont lire le deuxième !) :D Globalement, on m'a dit que c'était trop court pour se faire une idée, j'espère donc que ce sera plus précis avec les chapitres 2 et (surtout avec le) 3. Sinon, le rythme de parution... en théorie je voudrais publier un chapitre/semaine, parfois plus, parfois moins.

**Résumons, en gros :** Après s'être fait abominaffreusement kidnappé par Draco, Harry a une discussion surréaliste avec le Serpentard, qui lui demande "Veux-tu être mon esclave ?". Le Survivant (qui n'a pas beaucoup de cervelle) accepte d'essayer une séance d'érotisme, à condition qu'il puisse demande n'importe quoi à Malfoy si la séance n'est pas concluante. Ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Malfoy disparaît, Tadada.

* * *

Cela faisait bien plus d'une semaine que Draco et Harry avait eu leur petite discussion, et pourtant... rien en vu. L'abominable Serpentard avait pourtant dit qu'il lui communiquerait rapidement la date et le lieu de la séance d'essai !

Le premier jour, Harry s'était réveillé la boule au ventre, se maudissant d'être aussi obnubilé par Malfoy et sa future stupide séance d'érotisme, enfin, qu'importe le nom. Il redoutait de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner, tellement il avait peur – en fait, il avait grave la trouille – de croiser le regard de Malfoy et de rougir. Rougir de honte bien sûr, en repensant à sa promesse d'être son esclave, son soumis, enfin, un homme-objet au service de son pire ennemi quoi !

Et puis, rougir de gêne, car le Serpentard, contrairement à Harry, serait certainement à l'aise, posé, entouré de sa petite bande de fidèles, à raconter des histoires extraordinaires... ou peut-être même à rapporter un épisode absolument désopilant : Hey, les gars, vous savez quoi ? J'ai réussi à faire croire à Potter que je voulais qu'il soit mon partenaire de jeu ! (là, il hausse les sourcils d'un air vicieux) Et il a dit « oui », ce Veracrasse dégueu ! (Harry le voyait bien ricaner) Il se prend pour quoi, Saint Potty ? Pour la réincarnation de Merlin ? (Un autre Serpentard, style Goyle, lui aurait demandé pourquoi Potter avait accepté) Si tu savais Goyle... Je lui ai juste dit que je menais une étude sociologique (Goyle aurait affiché un air idiot : socio quoi ?), bon en gros, que c'était comme une expérience, enfin, que j'en voulais pas à son cul. Et ce con, oh ce con, il m'a cru ! (Et tous riraient encore et encore de la bonne blague de Malfoy et de la naïveté de Harry Potter, le garçon censé sauver le monde entier « mais c'est pas gagné ! »)

* * *

Ainsi, en rejoignant la Grande Salle, Harry se faisait dans la tête des petits scénarii – de plus en plus catastrophiques, le dernier mettant en scène Malfoy, qui lui lançait encore le Sortilège du Saucisson, pour ensuite le déshabiller en public, pile poil devant la table des Professeurs, et relater leur petite discussion de la veille, avec plein de détails aussi croustillants que totalement inventés. Il se faisait donc des scénarii horribles et grotesques (mais qui, sur le coup, lui paraissaient tout à fait vraisemblables) quand il percuta Luna, plantée à quelques mètres de la Grande Salle.

Il n'avait strictement aucune envie de lui parler, même s'il l'aimait bien. Elle avait tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise et surtout, à deviner avec justesse la plupart de ses préoccupations. « C'est elle qui aurait du enseigner la Divination », pensait-il relativement souvent, en l'imaginant sans mal dans la tour de Trelawney. Ce matin-là, elle portait encore des radis en guise de boucles d'oreille. Harry sauta sur l'occasion pour détourner astucieusement l'attention de la jeune fille.

- Hey, salut Luna ! Tu sais que j'adore tes boucles d'oreille ? Vraiment, je te jure ! dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait enjoué. J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire mais... (vu qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, il se tut)

- Bonjour Harry, tu es sûr d'avoir bien dormi ? Tu as une mine affreuse, on dirait que quelque chose ne va pas, non ?

Raté. Luna le regardait en baissant la tête à gauche, à droite, comme pour mieux déterminer sous quel angle Harry avait effectivement la mine la plus affreuse. Puis elle fixa un point au-dessus de l'épaule du brun. Harry soupira.

- Mais si ça va. Du coup, tu ne sais pas où je pourrais m'en procurer ? (puis, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas les oreilles percées, il réfléchit à toute vitesse) Pour Hermione, c'est... c'est bientôt son anniversaire (Harry pria pour que Luna ne sache pas que la jeune Gryffondor venait de fêter son anniversaire il y a quelques semaines, le 19 septembre)

Luna eut l'air surprise (et par l'intérêt soudain de Harry pour des radis, et par l'annonce de l'anniversaire de Hermione) mais elle n'insista pas. Elle sourit au Gryffondor et lui répondit qu'il ne pourrait en acheter nulle part – pas même par Hibou correspondance – mais qu'elle voulait bien en confectionner d'autres, s'il pensait que ça pouvait faire plaisir à Hermione. Harry la remercia, inspira un grand coup, et entra dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Il ne se passa rien. Les élèves continuaient à discuter, à grignoter des tartines, à faire leurs devoirs en retard, certains à lire la Gazette et d'autres à feuilleter des magazines de Quidditch. Personne ne remarqua l'entrée de Harry. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs, s'était-il attendu à ce qu'on le remarque ? Malfoy n'avait apparemment pas répandu de rumeurs douteuses. Pas encore. Ouf.

Le Survivant, en rejoignant Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondors, se retint toutefois de jeter un coup d'œil à celle des Serpentards. Il n'allait pas tenter le diable non plus ! Il poussa sans ménagement Colin Crivey, dont le regard avait bien trop l'habitude de se promener sur le front de Harry, pour s'asseoir entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il venait de prendre une nouvelle résolution : jusqu'à ce que ce fichu blond le recontacte, il ne se préoccuperait plus de lui.

- Salut, comment ça va vous deux ? lança joyeusement Harry, en s'emparant du beurre. Ensuite seulement, il chercha une tartine, que Dean, assis en face de lui, lui tendit cordialement.

Le couple était surpris du changement d'humeur de leur brun préféré, qui n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la soirée de la veille. Cependant, ils étaient accoutumés aux sautes d'humeur régulières de Harry et ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Au contraire, ils étaient soulagés que Harry soit de nouveau (et si vite) de bonne humeur.

- Ava, répondirent les deux Gryffondors en chœur.

- On commence par Défense contre les Forces du Mal, non ? Un jour, je tuerai _vraiment_ Rogue et je mettrai Lupin à sa place. Qui me suit ? demanda Harry, les yeux brillants.

Et ils passèrent le reste du petit-déjeuner à dénigrer Rogue, ses cheveux gras, son teint cireux, son nez crochu, ses airs de croque-mort et de chauve-souris tout en évoquant les bons souvenirs de leur troisième année avec Lupin.

* * *

Pendant une semaine donc, Harry resta dans le même état d'esprit. Après avoir tout d'abord été chamboulé par sa promesse à Malfoy, il n'y pensa plus vraiment. Tout se passait comme si, justement, il ne s'était rien passé du tout. Comme si ça avait été un mauvais rêve très réaliste, Harry refoula le souvenir de leur discussion dans un coin de son cerveau.

De toute façon, ils avaient tous un emploi du temps très serré cette année, et particulièrement Harry : entre les cours, le Quidditch, la bibliothèque, (il pouvait continuer toutes les matières nécessaires pour devenir Auror. Hermione lui répétait sans cesse qu'il fallait qu'il travaille à fond !), les visites occasionnelles chez Hagrid (même si le garde-chasse était un peu renfrogné, depuis qu'il avait compris que le Trio ne continuerait pas à suivre ses cours cette année), le Gryffondor n'avait pas le temps de penser à Malfoy.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir croisé ou même de lui avoir parlé. Deux fois, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un couloir. La première fois, ils s'étaient simplement jaugés du regard. Draco avait plissé, comme d'ordinaire, ses petits yeux délavés, avant de le saluer d'un ton moqueur. Harry lui avait répondu de partir jouer à la fouine rebondissante dans le parc, il faisait encore suffisamment beau. La deuxième fois, ils ne s'en étaient pas tenus à là : Draco lui avait lancé un sortilège de Jambencoton et Harry, tombé à terre, avait répliqué d'un Maléfice du Bloque-Jambes, envoyant lui aussi son ennemi au sol.

Ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, très bien. A Harry, ça lui allait parfaitement. Se croiser, s'insulter, s'envoyer des sorts et ridiculiser l'autre, c'était leur quotidien depuis six ans.

Au bout d'une semaine, Harry pensa que le blond s'était débiné, ou qu'il avait voulu lui faire une farce pas très drôle, avec son étrange proposition. Au bout de deux, il était persuadé d'avoir rêvé, tellement tout continuait exactement _comme avant_. Ils se croisaient, ils s'insultaient, échangeaient quelques sorts idiots et repartaient chacun de leur côté avec leur bande d'amis respectives.

* * *

Un mardi après-midi, alors que Harry et Neville étaient restés pour discuter devant la classe de Sortilèges, après le cours, Malfoy avait pointé son vilain nez pointu. Fait singulier, il était seul.

Malfoy aimait se pavaner avec ses deux gorilles – ça le mettait en valeur –, avec Zabini – il était une compagnie intellectuellement plus intéressante –, avec Théodore Nott – son côté silencieux et taciturne était bien plus agréable que le blabla incessant de Blaise – et souvent, au grand dam de Harry, avec Pansy Parkinson. Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas se la voir. Elle lui rappelait affreusement Molaire, l'un des bulldogs de la Tante Marge, et c'était, selon lui, une raison suffisante pour la détester. Néanmoins, si son faciès rappelait atrocement celui d'un canidé, elle n'avait pas le corps qui allait avec. Si on lui coupait la tête, même Malfoy ne dirait pas non. Selon Harry, et Ron était d'accord avec lui, Malfoy n'acceptait de se coltiner le babillage insipide de Parkinson qu'afin de pouvoir mater son cul impunément. Hermione était révoltée par cette idée : personne ne pouvait traiter une jeune fille (même s'il s'agissait de Parkinson) au cœur fragile d'une telle façon !

Malfoy était seul donc, et il se dirigeait vers Harry et Neville. Etait-ce un hasard ou avait-il su que Harry, ce jour-là, déciderait de rester après le cours de Sortilèges pour rassurer le pauvre Neville qui avait encore du mal à maîtriser la théorie du Sortilège d'Amnésie, nous n'en savons rien. Seul, étrangement, le blond était bien moins impressionnant. Mais un sourire sournois planait sur son visage, ne présageant rien de sympathique pour la suite.

- Hey, Londubat ! Viens voir par là !

Harry s'entendit penser « Pourquoi Malfoy interpelle Neville mais pas moi ? ». Il allait se déclarer la guerre à lui-même, pour oser penser de telles idioties, quand Neville, qui n'était plus le même depuis l'A.D et qui l'avait prouvé au Département des Mystères il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, récupéra la baguette de Malfoy d'un magnifique Expelliarmus. Harry, secrètement, était fier des progrès que Neville avait fait, en grande partie, il fallait l'admettre, grâce au groupe de résistance contre Ombrage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? Tu te fais chier ? T'en as pas marre de venir nous emmerder ?

Neville avait l'air furieux. Les deux baguettes, dans sa main droite, crachotaient des étincelles. Il les tenait fermement, pour signifier qu'il était prêt à se battre. C'était une expression qu'on lui voyait rarement. Harry, encore, pensa à l'époque où un épouvantard à l'apparence de Rogue lui faisait littéralement se pisser dessus. Il adorait Neville. Derrière ses airs pacifiques, sa douceur, il y avait un vrai Gryffondor. Cela troublait souvent Harry, quand il pensait au contenu de la prophétie. Peut-être que, dans une dimension parallèle, Harry Potter n'était pas l'Elu mais un garçon ordinaire. Par contre, ce serait un certain Neville Londubat qui possèderait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Hey, tranquille Londubat, t'énerve pas comme ça... sourit le Serpentard, en reculant, comme s'il se rendait. En fait, je voulais seulement dire à un mot à Potter... en privé, finit-il.

Harry était estomaqué par le culot du blond. Il avait fait exprès d'interpeller Neville plutôt que lui, juste pour le plaisir de prononcer des paroles douteuses !

- Et tu crois que je vais te croire, Malfoy ? Toi et ta langue de serpent, vous ne savez que persifler ! grogna Neville. Il semble que Neville, depuis qu'il avait clairement vu Lucius sous un masque de Mangemort, détestait encore plus son fils.

Le Serpentard sourit de plus belle.

- Ho, Londubat, il ne faut pas généraliser comme ça, dit-il d'un ton mielleux particulièrement ignoble (qui rappelait effroyablement Ombrage). Aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment quelque chose à voir avec Potter, alors rend-moi ma précieuse baguette et dégage, merci.

Et Malfoy reprit sa baguette de la main de Neville, qui ne broncha pas. Il regardait Harry d'un œil nouveau, presque soupçonneux. Le Survivant lui fit un bref signe de tête, qui pouvait tout aussi bien dire « Je gère la situation, Malfoy est un sale con mais on a des comptes à régler, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide mais ne t'inquiète pas » que « Il dit vrai, on a à parler, Malfoy est devenu mon ami, enfin plus ou moins, mais ça doit rester secret ».

Neville, dans le doute, s'éclipsa au bout du couloir, pour rejoindre la salle commune, jetant un dernier regard derrière lui. Le Serpentard était désormais nez-à-nez avec Harry... Tout ça était bien étrange. Que fabriquait Harry avec cette saleté de Malfoy ?

Harry était furieux. Malfoy avait délibérément choisi de venir lui parler alors qu'il était avec Neville. Tout ça pour jouer avec le feu, semer le doute dans l'esprit de l'autre Gryffondor, et dans celui de Harry, par la même occasion. Est-ce que le blond, en définitive, ne se foutait pas de sa gueule ? Le blond voulait peut-être le faire passer pour un traitre, lui enlever tout soutien, que plus personne n'ait confiance en lui... Ce serait plus facile de le tuer...

- Alors, Potter, tu as attendu ce moment fébrilement, non ? susurra Draco, ne se doutant pas des questionnements paranoïaques du brun. A chaque fois qu'on se croisait, tu as du te demander, le cœur battant, quand est-ce que nous nous reverrions pour notre petite séance ? Quand est-ce que j'allais, enfin, te donner rendez-vous ? (Draco battit de ses cils blonds comme un imbécile)

Draco se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule ! Finalement, il était peu probable que son but soit de le tuer. Il semblait que le Serpentard voulait seulement se divertir. D'une voix assuré, sans relever les conneries que le Serpentard déblatérait, Harry répliqua :

- Malfoy, tu sais de quoi j'ai hâte ? D'en finir avec ta foutue séance pour ensuite te donner un ordre bien humiliant. Enfin, si tu as les couilles de tenir ta promesse de faire ce que je te demande, bien sûr. Non pas que j'ai pas confiance, hein, mais tu es plutôt _lâche_ comme type.

Le blond plissa les yeux, légèrement énervé que sa proie ne se laisse pas charrier comme prévu. Ca allait peut-être être plus amusant qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Potter n'était peut-être pas une proie aussi facile qu'il ne le paraissait... Mais il était sûr qu'après la séance, de toute façon, le Survivant voudrait être son esclave et le supplierait de continuer les séances d'érotisme.

Le blond sourit finalement, enchanté par son maléfique et machiavélique esprit malin et répondit dans un murmure :

- A ce soir, Potter.

Il tourna les talons et disparut au bout du couloir. « A ce soir », on ne pouvait pas faire plus vague, comme indication. Ni heure, ni lieu. Mais Harry ne s'en faisait pas. Si Draco croyait l'emmerder, le faire tourner en rond toute la soirée, c'était lamentablement raté. Après tout, Harry avait un atout de taille, dont le blond n'avait pas connaissance, sa très utile Carte du Maraudeur. Il arriverait à l'heure et au lieu du rendez-vous, et ça mettra bien la haine à Malfoy. (Harry admira son esprit qui lui aussi pouvait se montrer très machiavélique, malin, et maléfique)

* * *

Durant le dîner, Harry, plein d'entrain, raconta à un Ron enthousiaste et à une Hermione effarée une « terrible dispute, tout à l'heure dans le couloir, avec cet abcès de Dragon qu'était Malfoy » et cela suffisamment fort pour que Neville l'entende. Le garçon au visage jadis lunaire eut l'air rassuré et lui adressa un sourire sincère, tout en insultant copieusement le Serpentard et sa bande de trolls de compagnie. Le Survivant avait réussi à calmer les doutes de Neville.

Harry et ses amis retournèrent tous ensemble dans la tour de Gryffondor, pour s'installer autour du feu et discuter encore un peu. Il tenait la Gazette grande ouverte devant lui et faisait semblant d'en lire un article distraitement.

En réalité, il observait le petit carré de la Carte du Maraudeur qui représentait le dortoir que partageaient Blaise, Théo, Goyle, Crabbe et Malfoy. Il n'y avait là qu'un seul petit point, étiqueté « Draco Malfoy », les autres occupants étant dans leur salle commune. Comme ces derniers ne bougeaient pas, Harry en conclut qu'ils devaient, tout comme les Gryffondors, papoter, confortablement installés dans de grands fauteuils. Malfoy s'agitait tout seul dans le dortoir, sans que le Survivant ne puisse deviner ce qu'il faisait. Harry était heureux de constater que le blond n'était pas aussi serein et sûr de lui qui ne le lui avait montré tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Harry ? demanda Hermione, en se penchant vers lui. Tu as l'air ab-sor-bé !

- Un article sur les résultats du Quidditch, ça ne t'intéresserait sûrement pas, Hermione, répondit Harry, d'un air qu'il voulait naturel.

Subrepticement, il glissa la Carte entre les pages du journal, au cas où sa meilleure amie insisterait pour voir. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione rit, lui dit qu'elle ne lirait un article aussi ennuyeux pour rien au monde, et ramena la discussion générale sur la condition des Elfes de Maison en Irlande. Harry, constatant qu'ils étaient tous entrés dans un débat virulent, ressortit discrètement sa carte.

Draco Malfoy n'était plus dans le dortoir, ni même dans les cachots des Serpentards ! Un peu paniqué, le Survivant parcourut rapidement le tronçon de la carte qu'il avait sous les yeux. Malfoy n'était nulle part. Faisant mine de tourner la page de son journal, il déplia un autre pan de la carte où il trouva, soulagé, un Malfoy marchant à grands pas dans un couloir désert. Harry faillit s'étouffer quand il le vit s'engouffrer dans la même salle de classe poussiéreuse où il l'avait enfermé pour discuter, deux semaines plus tôt. Malfoy n'était pas sérieux ! Comment voulait-il le séduire, au milieu de trois crises d'asthme ? Cette salle de classe sentait le renfermé, le moisi, était en bordel et plutôt du genre glacial. Pas vraiment l'ambiance qu'on choisissait d'habitude pour un moment torride.

Un peu refroidi (enfin, il n'avait jamais été emballé par cette histoire, hein !), Harry décida de se lever pour rejoindre le blond. Il dit à Ron qu'il avait envie de prendre un peu l'air, qu'il irait sûrement voir Hedwige et qu'il ne savait pas trop combien de temps ça allait lui prendre. Le roux hocha de la tête et retourna à sa contemplation peu discrète de Hermione, assise un peu à sa gauche. Harry bénit Merlin que Hermione aime trop les Elfes de Maison, et que Ron aime trop Hermione. Il pouvait ainsi disparaître avec Malfoy sans éveiller les soupçons.

De fait, Harry passa la Grosse Dame sans que personne n'ait vraiment fait attention à lui. Parfait. Dans le couloir sombre, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il avait récupérée dans le dortoir avant le dîner. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui serait très utile, mais il préférait être prévoyant. On ne sait jamais, avec ce vieux Rusard et sa chère Miss Teigne...

* * *

En quelques minutes, Harry était arrivé devant la porte de la salle de classe où l'attendait Malfoy. Il n'avait croisé personne. Mais il n'avait pu empêcher deux semaines de pensées refoulées de surgir. « Que va-t-il se passer ? » tournait en boucle dans sa tête. « Dans quoi je m'embarque ? » « Que me veut Malfoy, crotte de Botruc ? » « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par esclave ou soumis ? » Mais, se rappelant qu'il avait de nombreuses fois affronté le plus affreux sorcier qui existe, et cela sans stresser comme un imbécile, il poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Le bruit, dans la nuit, semblait assourdissant. Harry eut peur que tout le château l'ait entendu et se précipite vers la salle de classe, les prenant sur le fait. Chassant de son esprit ses délires grotesques, il entra dans la salle.

Malfoy, les bras nonchalamment croisés, était adossé contre le mur de pierre près de la fenêtre. La faible lumière de la lune, venant de sa gauche, éclairait la moitié de son visage. En voyant le Gryffondor, il sourit sans toutefois amorcer un mouvement. Harry aurait pu parier son éclair de feu que le blond avait étudié quelle posture lui conférerait l'air le plus mystérieux et impressionnant, et qu'il avait volontairement adopté une position telle que son visage reste en partie dans l'ombre.

Harry rit dans sa tête, dédramatisant vraiment. Pourquoi stressait-il déjà ? Malfoy n'était qu'un garçon de son âge, un élève de Poudlard comme lui, qui avait un goût très prononcé pour la mise en scène et le jeu théâtral, voilà tout.

Autour d'eux, la salle de classe n'avait pas changé, depuis la dernière fois où ils s'y étaient vus. Harry était de plus en plus curieux, mais un peu déçu. Il aurait pensé que Malfoy aurait au moins rendu la salle confortable. Il n'avait rien fait de tel. Les pupitres étaient dans le même désordre que dans son souvenir, les rangées d'étagères étaient toujours en état de ruine, et les quelques ouvrages décrépis reposaient toujours tristement pêle-mêle.

Harry, cependant, se rendit vite compte que sa première impression était fausse : quelques petites choses avaient changé, preuves que le blond avait un tant soit peu préparé la dite séance d'érotisme. L'atmosphère n'était plus aussi poussiéreuse qu'auparavant, ça sentait le frais. La vitre cassée de la fenêtre avait été réparée et il ne faisait pas aussi froid qu'on aurait pu le croire. Au contraire, la salle semblait mieux isolée que les couloirs que Harry avait parcourus pour l'atteindre. « Délicate attention de ta part, Malfoy » pensa Harry. Et enfin, sur un des pupitres, il y avait une sorte de mallette. Que contenait-elle ? Il ne fallait pas être très futé pour le deviner. Sûrement le matériel de la séance.

- Bonsoir, Potter. Tu es drôlement à l'heure, commenta le Serpentard, toujours adossé contre son idiot de mur.

* * *

Comment est-ce que Potter avait fait pour arriver si vite ? Draco était curieux. S'il avait été à la place de Potter (ce qu'il ne souhaiterait pour rien au monde !) il aurait plutôt songé d'abord à la Salle sur demande, lieu privilégié par les couples (ou même les simples sexfriends) pour se rencontrer. Rien que pour monter au septième étage et puis revenir, il lui aurait fallu dix minutes. Ensuite seulement Draco se serait rendu à la salle de classe où ils avaient eu leur petite conversation. Ca lui aurait pris plus de cinq minutes, soit, au total, entre un quart d'heure et vingt minutes. Mais Potter n'était pas un être supérieur comme Draco, alors il lui aurait fallu deux fois plus de temps pour en arriver à la même conclusion. Selon les _génialissimes_ calculs de Draco, donc, Potter aurait du avoir entre une demi-heure et quarante minutes de retard.

Et pourtant, il était arrivé en moins de dix minutes. Soit Potter était vraiment très futé – mais Draco ne put considérer sérieusement cette hypothèse invraisemblable – soit il avait été aidé pour trouver le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous. Le Serpentard se dit qu'il se pencherait sur la question plus tard. Pour l'instant, place au spectacle.

- Salut Malfoy. Et bien, on peut pas dire que tu m'accueilles dans le grand luxe ! souligna Harry, un poil sarcastique.

Draco se contenta de sourire. Il avait, bien sûr, fait tout exprès de laisser la salle presque en état et ne pas donner au brun l'impression de s'être trop démené pour sa pomme. Pourtant, si cet imbécile de Survivant était plus observateur, il aurait remarqué les efforts que le blond avait fourni pour rendre la salle de classe plus confortable.

L'air avait été entièrement renouvelé et ensorcelé pour rester frais et oxygénant, la pièce était chauffée par six flambeaux magiques qui lui avaient coûté une fortune, et toute poussière avait été impitoyablement éradiquée. Puis, il avait recréé le bordel initial. Mais on ne changeait pas un Gryffondor. Ces brutes-là ne faisaient jamais attention aux détails, tellement ils sont bourrins, soupira dramatiquement le blond dans sa tête. En fait, Malfoy avait tout faux, Harry avait bien remarqué ses efforts.

* * *

- Avance, Potter, met-toi à l'aise.

Harry fit quelques pas et s'appuya, comme la dernière fois, contre le pupitre qui avait l'air le moins bancal et le plus entier. Son regard sautait du Serpentard immobile à la petite mallette fermée. Que pouvait-elle contenir ? « Des objets dangereux et sûrement très douteux. Style interdits au moins de dix-sept ans, si tu vois c'que je veux dire » répondit aimablement la vilaine conscience du brun.

- Bon. Je vais t'expliquer les règles de la séance, Potty.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, la fouine, rugit Harry.

Déjà qu'il était stressé, il n'allait pas laisser Malfoy prendre si vite le contrôle de la situation !

- Ecoute, _Potty_, répéta le Serpentard, en appuyant sur le surnom ridicule. Je vais t'expliquer les règles de la séance. Si tu les acceptes, nous commençons immédiatement. Si tu refuses, tu repars, et on n'en parle plus. Mais vu que tu es un gentil Gryffondor, tu vas rester, vu ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, la fouine ! cria Harry, sans avoir rien avoir écouté.

Le blond arrêta de sourire. Devoir montrer de force qui était le maître ici ne lui plaisait guère, mais s'il le fallait... Il dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur Potter, qui sortit de suite la sienne. Les deux baguettes crépitaient, comme impatientes de déterminer qui était la meilleure.

- Potty, je le répète une dernière fois (Malfoy avança lentement vers le pupitre du Gryffondor), je t'appelle comme je l'entend car, pendant cette séance, c'est moi le maître. Compris ? Si tu n'acceptes pas cette règle élémentaire, tu sors de cette salle immédiatement.

Harry hallucinait. il se faisait engueuler, presque faire la morale, comme s'il avait enfreint la loi ! Puis il comprit que le jeu de rôle, de domination-soumission de Malfoy commençait par là : le Serpentard dictait les lois comme bon lui semblait, Harry ne pouvait qu'obtempérer ou il perdait la partie. En quelque sorte.

Pour toute réponse, Harry, même s'il trouvait sa propre attitude répugnante et dégradante, abaissa sa baguette. Il était idiot de ne pas continuer, se répétait-il. Mais il savait que la séance avait déjà commencé et que Malfoy avait gagné la première manche bien trop facilement.

- Je préfère ça, mon cher Potty. Maintenant, je t'explique les règles et tu auras la bonté de ne pas m'interrompre. Dès que j'aurai énoncé une règle, tu dis « oui » ou « non ». Si tu dis « oui », je continue, si tu dis « non », on s'arrête et tu sors. Compris ?

Harry, humilié, répondit un pitoyable « oui », qui ravit les oreilles du Serpentard.

* * *

- Bien. Règle numéro 1 : Moi, Draco Malfoy, suis ton maître. Chaque parole, chaque ordre que je prononce tient lieu de loi. Donc, si tu désobéis, toi, Harry Potter, mon soumis, tu enfreins la loi et tu risques une sanction.

- Oui.

Le blond jubilait. Potter en son pouvoir ! Potter qui acceptait de se soumettre à lui !

- Règle numéro 2 : Mon but en tant que maître est d'éveiller ton sens de l'érotisme, de t'initier au culte du corps et ainsi de réveiller ton Toi animal, planqué en-dessous de la parfaite image extérieure que tu renvoies. Il n'est cependant pas dans mon utilité de te faire souffrir ou même de te toucher. Le travail doit t'atteindre au plus profond de ton être. Tu seras sûrement le principal acteur.

- Oui.

« mon Moi animal ? » pensa le brun. « C'est absurde ». « Pas tellement. Peut-être que Malfoy est moins tordu que tu ne le penses. » lui répondit encore sa conscience, qui se mêlait décidément de tout. « Mais pourquoi diable ferait-il ça, à quoi ça lui sert ? « Peut-être que ça le divertit. Ou que c'est un nouveau tour qu'il te joue, qui sait ? Ou bien, peut-être qu'il te rend service, au fond. Tu ne veux pas savoir quelles sont tes limites, te libérer ? » « N'importe quoi. »

- Règle numéro 3 : Tu as le droit de poser des questions, je suis libre d'y répondre ou non. Tu as le droit de protester ou de crier, de t'énerver, de demander une pause ou de demander de reporter la séance, mais tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher ni de m'envoyer un quelconque sort. Ou tu le paierais très cher et les séances s'arrêtent.

- Oui, soupira le brun. Malfoy était bien trop sérieux, l'atmosphère bien trop tendu. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy lui ferait en fait, pour se venger ? « Il t'exploserait les bijoux de famille et tu ne pourras plus jamais copuler »

- Règle numéro 4 : La séance s'arrête quand je le dis ou si tu décides de partir. Si tu pars, tout s'arrête définitivement, mais comprend bien que je considérerais ça comme un abandon de ta part. Je déclarerai ton... entraînement terminé quand je constaterai que tu es enfin libéré de tout ce qui t'entrave et t'empêche d'être Toi. Mais alors, j'aurai gagné, vu que, pour se faire, tu te seras alors entièrement soumis à moi.

- … Oui.

C'était trop facile, que Harry continue ou qu'il arrête, Malfoy sortira toujours gagnant ! « C'est la justice des Malfoy, à quoi tu t'attendais sérieusement ? »

- Règle numéro 5 : Je... m'engage à te faire éprouver du plaisir, à faire que ces séances soient aussi agréables que possible pour toi (Harry faillit s'étouffer). Je fournirai le matériel nécessaire, veillerai au bon déroulement et à l'organisation des choses, interviendrai si ça ne va pas. Je m'engage à garder nos rencontres secrètes. De nous deux, je serai le seul _responsable_.

- Oui.

- Bien, est-ce que tu as des questions ? demanda Malfoy.

- N...non.

Draco plissa des yeux.

- J'ai peut-être oublié de te dire mais tu n'as aucunement le droit de me mentir. Est-ce que tu as des questions ?

Le Gryffondor en avait plein des questions, mais tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

- Est-ce que tu utiliseras ta baguette ?

C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Exposer son corps (il se voyait nu) à la baguette de Malfoy (lui habillé, et pourquoi pas sur une estrade), autant embrasser un Détraqueur.

- Non, Potter, rassure-toi.

* * *

**Voilà.** En fait, après le premier chapitre, on devait enchaîner directement sur la séance d'érotisme mais bon, j'avais envie d'écrire un chapitre transitif style "quotidien à Poudlard, houlala, que va-t-il se passer ?" J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'adorerais un petit mot (même si on va certainement me dire que c'est encore trop tôt pour se faire une idée x) ) ! Beaucoup d'amour sur vous. A tout à l'heure ! (oui, je vais corriger le 3 là, et je le poste dans la foulée)


	3. Est-ce que tu as chaud ?

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Je poste rapidement (genre : dans la foulée), parce que... parce que j'ai envie que ça avance. Donc aucune idée de ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre 2, de toute façon, c'est dans celui-ci que ça se remue et tout et tout. Je préviens (un peu tard) que les séances d'érotisme sont des scènes à caractère... érotique (vraiment ?) mais aussi un peu malsaines. (Mais bon, mon premier lemon avait été apprécié alors ça devrait le faire sisi jéconfiansse)

**Résumons, en gros :** Harry accepte de faire une séance d'essai d'érotisme avec Malfoy à condition de pouvoir lui demander n'importe quoi si la séance ne le convainc pas. Pendant deux semaines, le brun cogite, houlala, pourquoi Malfoy me demande ça à moi, et est-ce que c'est un complot ? Et puis vient le soir fatidique. Ils se retrouvent dans la vieille salle de classe (mais pas poussiéreuse). Draco énonce des règles style "Je suis le maître, tu es le soumis", "j'ordonne, tu exécutes", "mon but c'est d'éveiller ton Toi animal et de te faire du plaisir". Bon, et là, la séance commence ENFIN. Ça se passe tout de suite. Enjoy.

* * *

- Bon, commençons. Cette séance est une séance d'introduction, d'essai. Mon but est seulement de te faire prendre conscience que tu as un corps, Potter, et qu'il _sent_. (Harry renifla mais il ne sentit rien de particulier. Heureusement, Draco était trop occupé à discourir pour remarquer l'idiotie du Gryffondor). Voilà tout. Est-ce que tu te masturbes ?

- Par... pardon ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, Malfoy ? Est-ce que ça se demande de but en blanc, ce genre de choses ?

- Est-ce que tu te branles, tu agites ta zigounette, tu lances des sorts de Silence sur ton lit tous les soirs, tu n'utilises pas ton zizi juste pour pisser ?

Harry, comme la plupart des personnes dans la même situation, rougit très fort et bafouilla un petit « parfois, ça m'arrive », comme s'il n'était pas vraiment responsable.

- Bien, ça nous facilitera les choses. Est-ce que tu continuerais si tu étais en couple et que vous faisiez régulièrement l'amour ?

Harry allait lui demander comment diable savait-il qu'il était célibataire, puis il se rappela que sa rupture avec Ginny avait été l'un des plus gros potins de l'école, à la rentrée. C'était un des problèmes de la célébrité, se disait-il, en prenant l'air grandiloquent de Lockart : ta vie privée n'existe pas, tout est toujours dévoilé. « A part tes petits rendez-vous avec Malfoy, personne n'est au courant non ? », lui rappela sa satanée conscience.

- Non, bien sûr que non, ça n'aurait plus d'utilité...

Draco soupira. En fait, ça allait être plus ardu qu'il ne le pensait.

- Potty, se masturber n'est pas moins bien que coucher. C'est totalement différent, mais pas forcément _moins bien_.

Malfoy jouait vraiment au professeur qui donnait des leçons à son élève à l'esprit particulièrement obtus. Ca déplaisait terriblement à Harry. Pourquoi devait-il subir cet interrogatoire ? N'était-il pas là pour apprendre l'érotisme, justement ? (Non, non, justement ! Il n'était pas là pour ça, son but, c'était de pouvoir donner un ordre humiliant à Malfoy après, bien sûr)

- Bon, tout d'abord, ouvre cette mallette.

Enfin ! Harry, avec précaution et un peu de suspicion, craignant le pire (des images de canards, de tentacules et de moustaches hantaient son esprit) ouvrit la mallette. Elle contenait un miroir, une bandelette en cuir, des espèces de cercles de pierre. « Curieux assortiment » Mis à part la bande de cuir, rien qui n'évoque vraiment l'univers du sadomasochisme... C'est une ruse, il y a un double-fond ! (Harry était vraiment paranoïaque, quand il s'agissait de Malfoy)

- Prend le bandeau et met-le sur tes yeux.

Harry réfléchit et se dit qu'il était peu probable que le bandeau soit enduit de glue perpétuelle. Il s'exécuta et fut plongé dans le noir.

- Tu constates qu'il n'est pas truqué. Viens me le mettre sur les yeux, ainsi moi je ne pourrai plus voir.

Harry alla bander les yeux de Malfoy, ne sachant vraiment pas où le blond voulait en venir. Le cuir n'était pas froid, vu que Potter venait de l'essayer. Ce con serra trop fort, mais le Serpentard ne dit rien. C'était presque agréable de ressentir la bande de cuir autour de sa tête, appuyant sur ses paupières désormais closes. Et l'odeur du cuir était sympa, aussi. Le blond se cala inconfortablement contre le mur, toujours près de la fenêtre. Il ne bougerait plus avant un bon moment...

- Sors le miroir, agrandit-le, et pose-le contre le tableau (Harry marmonna un sort et posa le lourd miroir, presque aussi haut que le plafond, devant lui, contre le tableau). Je ne peux pas te voir, alors maintenant, n'aies pas peur.

Harry n'avait pas peur, par Merlin ! Pour l'instant... Ça allait commencer pour de vrai. Tout ça n'avait été que des préparatifs...

* * *

- Met-toi devant le miroir. Regarde-toi.

Harry fit preuve de bonne volonté. Il se campa devant le miroir, regarda son reflet, mais il ne lui trouva rien de particulier, mis-à-part son air fantastiquement stupide. Le miroir n'avait rien de spécial, (il était même de mauvaise facture, si vous voulez mon avis) et son reflet était celui qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, tous les matins en se brossant les dents...

- Arrête de penser à ton reflet habituel, Potter. (Harry ne comprit pas comment Malfoy avait deviné à quoi il pensait. Etait-il si facile à lire ?) Regarde-toi comme si ce n'était pas un miroir, que tu voyais un étranger. Comme si c'était la première fois. Comme si tu ne te connaissais pas.

Harry fixa son reflet, faisant des efforts pour ne pas se reconnaître. Mais il n'arrivait pas à nier le fait qu'il se regardait bien lui, Harry Potter ! Peut-être que s'il faisait semblant d'être lui, mais des années avant ? Le Gryffondor se remit artificiellement dans son corps et son esprit de gamin de onze ou douze ans. Il essaya d'imaginer sa réaction si, à l'époque, il découvrait comment il serait cinq ans plus tard.

Il avait pris au moins cinquante centimètres, ça c'était sûr. Il avait de la barbe maintenant, et ses sourcils (malheureusement) étaient bien trop fournis. Sa cicatrice paraissait peut-être moins grande sur son front. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé, peut-être qu'il avait plus de cernes que quand il était plus jeune, mais à part ça... En fait, la principale différence entre son corps d'enfant et son corps d'ado était qu'il avait grandi et qu'il était _poilu_. (Et que son sexe avait grandi avec l'ensemble de son corps, aussi).

Harry regarda ses pommettes, et les trouva très saillantes. Il n'avait pas l'air en très bonne santé. Il regarda ses épaules frêles et jeta un coup d'œil au petit reflet de Malfoy. Le blond était bien mieux bâti, mais il était plus petit que Harry. Lui, au moins, il avait l'air de manger à sa faim, pensa amèrement le Gryffondor. (en fait, il pensait à tout et n'importe quoi, sauf à l'érotisme)

- Touche-toi. Touche le creux de tes joues (Harry toucha docilement le creux de ses joues), fais le contour de ta mâchoire, caresse ton oreille et surtout, n'arrête pas de te regarder pendant que tu fais ça.

Harry eut la désagréable impression d'être un voyeur. C'était comme si le miroir ne représentait pas son propre reflet, mais qu'il observait son voisin par une fenêtre... C'était très étrange. Il se sentait se toucher (c'était bien sa main, sur son oreille, ses ongles sur sa barbe, ses doigts sur sa bouche) mais il voyait quelqu'un d'autre, dans le miroir, se toucher. Comme s'ils étaient jumeaux, deux Harry, face-à-face. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, qui se touchait comme ça. Il avait l'air d'être un fétichiste, ou un fou (c'était un peu la même chose pour lui, cela dit)

- Ferme les yeux et touche tes paupières. Tu sens, elles sont fines, fragiles, elles tremblent.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il était soulagé de ne plus avoir à se regarder. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il passa le bout de ses doigts chauds sur ses paupières délicates et en apprécia la texture. C'était une peau fine, tendue. Ça tressaillait. Il bougea les yeux pour voir et sentit, avec surprise et un peu de dégoût, la surface surélevée de ses iris. Un œil n'était donc pas rond... Il battit un peu des cils, et un d'eux se glissa sous son ongle. Est-ce que ce poil si fin faisait bien partie de lui ?

- Ouvre les yeux, et regarde-toi de nouveau.

Il y avait des flash de couleurs, des lumières, des taches. Harry mit quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits, avant de replonger dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas froid. Pas froid du tout. Devant lui, son reflet le regardait étrangement, comme si les deux Harry se dévisageaient. Qui es-tu ? Mais je suis stupide, c'est moi-même !

- Touche le miroir.

Harry, de toute manière, allait le faire, pour se convaincre que son reflet n'existait pas, qu'il n'y avait que lui et Malfoy dans cette pièce. Malfoy ! Harry l'avait presque oublié... et pourtant c'était le blond qui dictait ses ordres, d'une voix neutre, très différente de son ton traînant habituel. Harry regarda à sa gauche.

Le blond, toujours adossé au mur (il devait avoir des crampes, à force de ne pas bouger !), avait encore les yeux bandés. En fait, c'était Harry qui contrôlait la situation. Il pouvait, ou non, exécuter les ordres du blond sans que ce dernier s'en aperçoive. Il pouvait lui lancer un sort, le blond était sans défense, les yeux bandés. Il pouvait même partir et Malfoy resterait, comme un idiot, à réciter des ordres dans le vide... Pourtant, la séance, quoique curieuse, n'était pas ennuyante, et Harry décida de ne pas l'interrompre. « Pour voir »

Harry plaqua sa main droite sur le miroir. Le verre était froid. Il se rapprocha, et se retrouva, le nez collé contre son reflet. Il se voyait de très très près. Son reflet avait les yeux grand ouverts. Il observa le peu du reflet de sa main qu'il pouvait voir. C'était comme s'il avait collé sa paume contre celle d'un autre Harry. Peut-être qu'il y avait, dans le miroir, vraiment un autre Harry qui le singeait et s'amusait beaucoup. Le Survivant observa la cicatrice du reflet. Elle brillait moins car Harry projetait son ombre sur le miroir. Tout le monde avait le regard qui se bloquait sur cette fichue cicatrice, comme si elle était aimantée. Harry dessina l'éclair à la surface du miroir, et son doigt couina, en laissant une trace de saleté derrière lui.

- Approche toi encore. Regarde tes yeux.

Harry colla son œil contre le miroir. Il en était si près que ses lunettes se cognèrent contre la surface dure. Il les ôta, pour mieux regarder ce qu'il y avait derrière. Ses yeux étaient verts, comme ceux de sa mère. La majorité des adultes qu'il avait rencontrés lui faisaient la même et inévitable réflexion. De nombreuses filles, aussi, disaient qu'il avait « de beaux yeux » (en tout cas, c'est ce que lui avait rapporté Hermione). Lui, il en était si habitué qu'il ne leur trouvait rien de fou. Il était naturel pour lui que les yeux soient verts... C'était plutôt les yeux bruns, noisette, bleus, noirs, qui lui paraissaient magiques. Les yeux de Malfoy non plus n'étaient pas ordinaires. Mais ses yeux verts...

Il regarda la pupille se dilater quand il s'approchait, se rétrécir quand il s'éloignait. Il regarda le blanc de son œil, et quelques nervures qui filaient se réfugier sous les paupières. Sous la peau. Il prit conscience, avec effroi, que son œil était un globe, qu'il existait une face de son œil qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Qu'il espérait d'ailleurs ne jamais voir ni toucher. Et rejoignant le cerveau (Harry avait de vagues connaissances en biologie), le nerf optique.

* * *

- Est-ce que tu as chaud ?

Harry se demanda s'il devait répondre. Dans le doute il resta silencieux, de peur de perturber la cérémonie.

Depuis combien de temps était-il dans le noir ? Il aurait du dire à Potter qu'il avait trop serré le bandeau. Mais il n'avait rien dit, trop heureux que Harry exécute ses ordres, qu'il lui bande les yeux. Mais maintenant, le cuir était presque brûlant, et il s'enfonçait douloureusement dans sa peau. Il avait mal aux yeux, à la tête. Et surtout, il n'avait aucune notion du temps. Il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entendait pas grand chose. C'était sûrement à cause du bandeau, qui tirait sur ses cheveux et l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas arrêté de dicter, d'une voix monocorde, la liste des ordres, qu'il avait apprise par cœur. Il ne fallait pas que la séance se stoppe, maintenant que Harry était enfin en son pouvoir. Il continuait donc, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible, à indiquer à Harry, lentement, ce qu'il devait faire. L'enjeu était trop important. Draco passait après.

Mais il fallait précipiter les choses, ou il allait s'évanouir. « Est-ce que tu as chaud ? » n'était pas prévu tout de suite dans le programme mais bon, on fait comme on peut, non ? Ce n'était que la première séance, il ne pouvait pas être parfait. Mais il devait assurer, Malfoy était le dominant après tout, son rôle est d'être _parfait_, du moins aux yeux du soumis.

- Est-ce que tu as chaud ? répéta le blond.

Harry comprit que le Serpentard voulait une réponse. Il hocha la tête, puis se rappela que l'autre ne pouvait pas le voir. C'était étrange. Vraiment, Malfoy se disait le maître, mais c'était lui qui se mettait à la merci de Harry qui, finalement, ne se sentait pour l'instant ni humilié, ni soumis.

- Oui, un peu, réalisa Harry.

Se regarder l'avait fait transpirer. Et puis, c'était tendu, ce silence, et seulement les ordres de Malfoy, qui résonnait dans la salle. Et il faisait bon, les torches devaient y être pour quelque chose.

- Enlève ta robe.

Harry faillit protester, puis il se rappela qu'après tout, le Serpentard ne pouvait pas le voir. Il semblait que le but de la séance était de mettre Harry en confiance, même en présence de Malfoy. Comme si le Serpentard était un meuble auquel il ne fallait pas prêter attention. Il fallait faire comme si Harry était seul. Et quand on est seul, on se déshabille, en fait, on s'en fout de son corps, non ? Le Gryffondor continua donc à jouer le jeu, même si sa conscience l'avertit que ça commençait à chauffer. Il enleva sa robe, qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Il se sentait libéré, soudain.

- Maintenant, regarde-toi.

Harry jeta un regard à son corps presque nu. Il était pâle. Mais pas d'un blanc de porcelaine, un peu rosé, joli à regarder. Il était pâle comme un cadavre. Il était presque gris. Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup son corps. Il le trouvait osseux, avec trop d'angles, trop peu de chair et pas assez de muscles. Il avait des bras et des jambes comme ceux d'une crevette.

Il passa la main sur ses côtes et les sentit distinctement. Il passa la main sur son torse poilu, son ventre maigre, ses clavicules marquées, et fit une grimace. Il n'aimait pas son corps. Sa tête pouvait passer, il avait l'habitude de la voir tout le temps... Mais son corps, il ne le regardait pas trop. Sous la douche, parfois, il se faisait presque peur. Des poils si noirs et touffus sur une peau si maladive... Il regarda ses mains, tout aussi maigres. De la main droite, il toucha ses doigts gauches. Il sentait les jointures, les os sous la peau, il voyait les veines. Tout ça le répugnait.

- Est-ce que tu te trouves beau, attirant ?

Encore une fois, une question.

- Non, répondit Harry d'une voix assurée.

Comment ça, Potter ne se trouvait pas beau ? Draco se retint d'arracher son stupide bandeau pour aller l'engueuler. Ca ne changerait rien... Il fallait faire plus doucement. Pourtant, il lui avait laissé le temps de se regarder, d'oublier qu'il était Harry Potter ! Cet imbécile de Gryffondor et sa modestie à la con. Il allait voir s'il n'était pas attirant, ce Potter !

* * *

- Enlève tes chaussures (Harry se retrouva en chaussettes, et s'étonna que le sol soit tiède) et va prendre les bracelets dans la mallette.

Harry fronça des sourcils, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu de bracelets... Ha, les étranges cercles de pierre étaient donc des bracelets ! De très lourds bracelets, constata-t-il en les retirant de la mallette. Il y en avait cinq, deux petits, deux moyens, et un largement plus grand. C'était un collier, celui-ci.

- Retourne devant le miroir, et passe le grand autour de ton cou.

Harry regarda de nouveau les cercles de pierre et se rendit compte qu'ils pouvaient s'ouvrir. Bien conscient qu'il était en train de se mettre un collier comme s'il était un chien, il referma le cercle de pierre autour de son cou. C'était lourd, froid, ça l'empêchait de respirer. Ca tirait vers le bas, les bords entraient dans la peau au ras de son cou. Ca pesait, le faisait pencher vers l'avant. Il allait avoir mal au crâne, à force de haleter.

- Passe les deux petits à tes poignets.

- Passe les deux derniers à tes chevilles.

Harry n'était pas enchaîné, mais c'était tout comme. A chaque mouvement, même minime, les disques de pierre s'agitaient et pénétraient dans sa peau, sans aucune tendresse. Là, ça ressemblait un peu trop à du SM et à de la torture.

- Maintenant... Touche-toi les tétons.

Harry ne songea même pas à protester. La douleur n'était pas franchement aiguë mais pénible, comme s'il tombait dans les sables mouvants, comme si ça ne servait à rien de se débattre, qu'il ne ferait que perdre des forces. Il leva la main droite vers son téton gauche, et le bracelet de pierre descendit lourdement le long de son avant-bras, avant de se stopper et d'enserrer sa peau. Il allait avoir des marques, c'était sûr.

Il toucha son téton, et fut presque surpris de ressentir une sensation nouvelle, très différente de la douleur qui lui irritait les poignées, le cou, les chevilles. C'était léger, agréable, doux. Comme une caresse, alors qu'il souffrait atrocement. Enfin, il exagérait, il ne souffrait pas tant que ça. Mais toucher son téton le soulageait tellement, lui procurait un plaisir inconnu. C'était vraiment étrange. il n'avait jamais été très sensible de cette partie de son anatomie. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir mal lui permettait de mieux sentir son corps ? De nombreuses questions défilaient dans la tête du brun.

- Maintenant, touche-toi l'autre téton.

Le bracelet de sa main gauche glissa lui aussi le long de son avant-bras, cogna contre l'autre bracelet. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la pierre froide frottant contre sa peau, et les doigts pinçant agréablement ses tétons. il ne pensait pas pouvoir se procurer lui-même une telle sensation... Un pincement, qui se répandait dans tout son corps, un plaisir en forme d'étoile.

Il pensait qu'il fallait être deux pour ressentir ça. Qu'il n'y avait qu'une main aimée ou experte qui pouvait manipuler son corps. Apparemment, l'identité de la personne qui te touche n'est pas si importante. C'est l'effet qu'elle produit sur toi. Et quand on se touche soi-même, qu'on se satisfait tout seul, on est moins gêné, on se lâche, on n'a pas peur de l'autre, vu qu'il n'y a pas d'autre...

- Maintenant, fais glisser ta main sur tes poils (Draco prenait un risque : si le brun était imberbe, son ordre casserait son excitation. Parce que le brun devait être excité, là, non ?) et descends.

Harry toucha son nombril. C'était curieux, de nouveau comme sensation. Le bracelet de pierre glissa vers le bas, s'enfonçant à la naissance de sa main. Ca frottait sur l'intérieur de son poignée, sa peau fine et sensible. Ça l'écorchait. Harry, pour dissiper la douleur, détourner son esprit, toucha son nombril. La sensation était particulière. il avait l'impression que ça allait au delà de la surface de son corps, que ça perçait la peau. Qu'il enfonçait son pouce en lui, dans ses organes ou ses boyaux... La pensée le gêna affreusement. Sa main joua avec la rangée de poils qui conduisaient à son boxer. Malfoy n'allait pas oser ? (oui, parce que le blond l'avait bien dit, règle numéro 5 : le maître est le seul responsable, le soumis, lui, ne fait qu'obéir...)

- Joue avec l'élastique de son boxer (le Serpentard était presque sûr de son coup : le brun ne pouvait décemment pas porter de caleçon !)

Harry tira dessus. Le tissu s'enfonça dans la peau du bas de son dos. Il sentit ses fesses moulées, l'air tiède frôler ses poils pubiens. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans son boxer... puis se rappela qu'il connaissait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait dedans. C'était son corps et son pénis, nom d'une pipe ! Mais avec ces bracelets, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, il avait l'impression d'être deux : le Harry qui touche, et le Harry qui est touché...

- Colle la pierre contre les poils de ton pubis.

Harry plaqua le bracelet froid contre son pubis. Les poils amortirent légèrement le froid de la pierre. C'était moins concentré. Mais sa main était tout près de son sexe, maintenant... Il le frôla, comme pour vérifier. Il était chaud et dur. Harry était étonné, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait été excité tout ce temps.

- Touche-toi. Masturbe-toi. Regarde-toi.

C'était le dernier ordre de la liste. Maintenant, Draco ne pouvait que prier Salazar qu'il ait bien rempli son rôle de maître.

* * *

Harry fit tomber son boxer sur ses pieds. Debout, cul à l'air, seulement vêtu de ses chaussettes, dans une vieille salle de classe, en présence de Malfoy, Harry Potter se masturba. Il voulut fermer les yeux, mais son regard resta fixé sur son propre reflet. Il ne se reconnut pas. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, ce gars maigre, osseux, avec ces bracelets de pierre comme des menottes, avec ce collier comme un chien ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, tout nu, se branlant debout devant un miroir, devant son propre reflet, voyeur de lui-même, avec Malfoy dans la même pièce ! Et pourtant... Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Sa main droite faisait des va-et-vient tellement agréables, et on s'en foutait si le bracelet, lui aussi, faisait des-va et-vient autour de son poignet, cognait contre son ventre, son pubis et même son sexe. Et ça lui foutait des éclairs de sensation indistinctes, du plaisir et de la douleur, de la peur, du désir de lui-même, l'envie presque de se sucer, il ne savait plus trop, il savait juste qu'il était en train d'exister... Il ne se rendit pas compte que Malfoy avait arrêté de donner des ordres. Il oublia Malfoy.

Il n'y avait plus que lui, son reflet, et son sexe. Il eut l'envie horrible de lécher, lécher sa peau, son reflet, de toucher autre chose que lui. Alors il fit un pas pour sentir exprès les cercles de pierre heurter ses chevilles, cogner son talon. Les cercles de pierre, ces éléments étrangers qui l'enserraient. Se sentir, sentir, exister, ne plus être, disparaître, se confondre dans la sensation, devenir sensation.

Harry se regardait et trouvait son reflet infiniment indécent. Un homme pouvait-il afficher une tête si... se branler si ouvertement ? N'était-ce pas un acte honteux, qu'on faisait sous la couette ? C'était vraiment lui si... attirant ? Le rouge aux joues, transpirant, les mains moites, presque anesthésié par la douleur, Harry continuait à se toucher, comme un fou. Comme si c'était la seule chose à faire, un acte désespéré, la condition de sa survie.

* * *

Draco était extrêmement tendu. Potter était vraiment en train de se masturber, à quelques mètres de lui. Et à en juger les quelques bruits, soupirs, râles qu'il laissait entendre ouvertement, il prenait son pied. Potter... Potter éprouvait certainement le même mélange de bonheur et de douleur que Draco avait éprouvé, en testant les bracelets.

* * *

Ca avait pris plusieurs jours, avant que le Serpentard ne sache comment allait se dérouler la séance d'initiation. Il fallait que Potter comprenne qu'il en avait besoin, que ça allait lui permettre de souffler, de redevenir un homme, un animal... Mais comment ? Malfoy devait être un peu en retrait, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il faudrait sûrement qu'il soit démuni (les yeux bandés, par exemple), pour mettre Harry en confiance. Il faudrait que Harry découvre son propre corps. Qu'il se touche... Mais il ne prendrait sûrement pas de plaisir. Il serait, au mieux, chatouillé, au pire, ennuyé. Il fallait qu'il puisse comparer le plaisir avec, heu, la douleur par exemple. Mais pas une douleur affreuse, plutôt une gêne, une entrave. L'enchaîner, ça lui ferait trop peur. Il se sentirait prisonnier. il fallait qu'il soit persuadé d'être libre de ses actions, de pouvoir faire ce que Draco lui demandait ou non. Des menottes peut-être... Mais les menottes, c'était trop connoté, ça rentrerait dans le cliché sadomasochiste que Draco voulait éviter à tout prix. Des bracelets alors mais lourds. Un peu comme un condamné de civilisation précolombienne. Le côté antique plut à Malfoy. C'était plus dramatique.

Il s'en procura sur mesure dans un magasin spécialisé en produits singuliers. Et il les essaya sur lui, bien sûr. Il n'allait pas donner à Potter, qui était le garçon le plus ingénu de tous les temps, des objets potentiellement dangereux sans les avoir lui-même essayés ! Malfoy avait été très surpris de la sensation, mais il trouva le test concluant : une douleur supportable, pas toujours présente, de nombreuses sensations à fleur de peau. Lui-même avait joui assez vite. Il était certain que Potter saurait apprécier l'expérience.

* * *

Potter soupira un peu plus fort. Malfoy avait presque du mal à s'entendre penser, tellement le brun n'avait plus aucune retenue. Le Serpentard avait vraiment envie de retirer son bandeau, pour voir son ennemi à l'oeuvre, mais... ce n'était pas fairplay. Quoique, ça il s'en foutait d'être loyal, il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien, Mais il fallait qu'il conquiert la confiance de Potter, et pour ça, il devait lui aussi, scrupuleusement observer les règles.

Alors, Malfoy, ayant mal au dos, au crâne, ayant chaud à force d'écouter les petits cris indécents de son rival de toujours, resta sagement dans son coin. Il attendit tranquillement que le Gryffondor finisse son affaire.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il ne ressentait plus qu'une seule chose. Même pas la main sur son sexe, même pas les bracelets de pierre, le collier qui le faisait suffoquer à chaque respiration... Il sentait seulement une terrible envie de jouir. Ca montait dans sa bite, il sentait presque le sperme remonter son urètre, arriver dans son gland... Il sentait follement l'intérieur de son corps. Et puis il ne tint plus, il voulut reculer sa jouissance mais non, il ouvrit les yeux, fixa son reflet aux joues rouges, au sexe brandi, et jouit sur le miroir, sur _lui-même._

Ca dura quelques longues secondes. Un instant de délivrance. Tout son corps s'immobilisa sous l'effort démesuré d'expulser quelques millilitres de sperme de son sexe. Le liquide blanc macula le miroir. Le sexe de Harry dégonfla doucement. Le brun se sentait comme dans du coton. Ses oreilles n'entendaient qu'un bruit blanc.

* * *

Il s'écroula sur le sol (et se cassa le cul, au passage). Les bracelets, sous le choc, s'ouvrirent, libérant ses poignées endolories. Il leva ses deux mains toute faibles, pour ôter son collier. Enfin ! Enfin il respirait ! Il gonfla ses poumons, plusieurs fois, comme après un concours d'apnée. Il s'occupa ensuite de ses chevilles. Libre, il se sentait si libre, si léger de tout ! Débarrassé de ces poids encombrants, si froids, si étrangers à son corps... Libéré de ses pulsions, de son désir oppressant, de la tension... Il se sentait enfin bien.

Malfoy avait entendu la jouissance de son ennemi, et puis les cliquetis des bracelets qui s'ouvraient, après que le Gryffondor se soit écroulé sur le sol. La séance était finie. Il n'y avait plus de tension dans l'air. C'était le moment du repos pour tous les deux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un ordre à donner, avant de rentrer au cachot pour enfin se coucher :

- Pars avant moi.

Harry se releva, chancelant. Il se sentait si instable, sans les lourds bracelets qui l'équilibraient jusque là. Il se rhabilla rapidement, pressé de dormir, mais en même temps lourd, incapable de penser. Il prit cependant soin de claquer la porte en sortant, pour signifier au blond qu'il était bien parti.

Malfoy enleva son bandeau sans attendre. Enfin ! Il cligna des yeux, les paupières engourdies, presque fripées. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, pour leur redonner vie. Il se massa les tempes. Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la scène du crime. Comme il l'avait supposé, le Gryffondor n'avait rien rangé. Les cinq cercles de pierre étaient répandus sur le sol, ouverts. Draco s'approcha du lieu où Harry se tenait, quelques instants plus tôt. Il regarda le miroir et, amusé, remarqua les traces blanches, qui finissaient de couler. Il tendit la main pour toucher puis se raviser. C'était collant, pâteux, dégoûtant. Et sale ! Toucher le sperme de Potter ? Qu'avait-il failli faire ? Son but secret pourtant était de faire que Potter ne soit plus Potter, que son sperme soit celui d'un garçon comme un autre...

Malfoy nettoya le miroir, le rétrécit et le rangea, avec les bracelets et le bandeau de cuir, dans la petite mallette. Enfin, après avoir éteint les flambeaux magiques, il se glissa hors de la salle de classe, pour rentrer aux cachots. Il attendrait demain pour analyser la séance. Il était, comme Harry déjà dans son lit, trop léthargique pour penser correctement.

Cette nuit-là, les deux ennemis s'endormirent comme s'ils avaient été assommés par le gourdin d'un troll. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un sommeil ininterrompu et sans rêve. Un vrai sommeil réparateur.

* * *

**Voilà.** Alors, j'adore écrire ce genre de scènes où il y a de la tension (si vous ne l'avez pas ressentie : can i die NOW ?). Je crois que l'ambiance de la fic est cernable, maintenant. Vous avez apprécié / été impassible ? Vous en voulez encore ? (si non, bah tant pis, vu que ça va continuer de plus en plus grrr et à la fin Harry se traîne dans la boue et mange du vomi (et je raconte n'importe quoi)) Bien !

Prochain chapitre (azy, je fais des annonces et tout) : chapitre où on se pose des questions, une pause Poudlard. Harry a-t-il trouvé la séance d'essai concluante ? D'ailleurs, quelle est la pire chose qu'il puisse demander à Malfoy ? Donnez-moi des idées, j'ai rien à part "lécher la cuvette des WC" D:

A très bientôt LOVE LOVE


	4. Malfoy, je suis là

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Je remercie très chaleureusement les reviews de **Hayato, Moon, Lilas, Ladydragonfly, Coeur de Lys, Lu, Cal **et** Sheego**, à qui je ne peux pas répondre individuellement. J'ai aussi reçu des reviews anonymes sur ma première fic, je ne sais pas si vous suivez celle-ci mais en tout cas ça me fait toujours très plaisir (surtout quand c'est très gentil :D ) !

J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. (je suis très stoïque ce soir)

**Résumons :** Harry a fait sa séance d'essai d'érotisme. Malfoy, les yeux bandés, lui donne des ordres tels que "regarde toi", "caresse toi les paupières" mais Harry ne s'excite pas. Malfoy lui fait se mettre des bracelets et un collier de pierre qui, presque magiquement, lui font perdre totalement la tête et le brun se masturbe comme un fou, éjacule sur son reflet, se barre. Maintenant, Harry est tout-puissant : s'il décrète que la séance a été une réussite, ils continuent (et il va prendre cher). S'il déclare qu'elle a été un échec, il peut demander n'importe quoi à Malfoy. TADAM

* * *

Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Toute cette foutue journée il avait tout fait pour y échapper, pour repousser l'échéance, se démenant pour se trouver des prétextes aussi stupides qu'invraisemblables. Non, j'ai mieux à faire, style le devoir de Métamorphose (Draco détestait la Métamorphose. C'était la matière la moins classe, la moins subtile, la plus grotesque qui existait selon lui). Non, j'ai encore sommeil, je suis incapable de réfléchir, mes paupières se ferment toute seules (il avait dormi comme une massue et n'avait pas l'ombre d'une cerne). Non, il y a trop de monde autour de moi, ils interfèrent dans mes pensées, tels de gros parasites visqueux (mais ce jour-là, ses quelques camarades s'adonnaient à leurs devoirs avec une ardeur inaccoutumée).

Bref, Malfoy n'avait pas d'excuses, et pourtant il s'en cherchait. Mais, me demanderiez-vous, que diable pouvait-il avoir si peu envie de faire ? Draco, contrairement à toutes ces brutes de Gryffondors, n'était pourtant pas le roi de la procrastination (seul titre auquel un Weasel pourrait jamais prétendre, pensait-il méchamment). Il aimait que le travail soit fait vite et bien.

Mais, depuis qu'il était réveillé, c'est-à-dire depuis une dizaine d'heures, le blond rejetait le moment où il allait devoir repenser à la séance (d'essai) d'érotisme de la veille. Il savait pertinemment que, dès qu'il aurait commencé à y réfléchir sérieusement, il allait se prendre la tête, la plonger dans des tourments pas possibles, oscillant comme un fou entre « c'était génial, une vraie réussite, Potter est déjà dans ma poche, que dis-je, dans mon lit ! » et « de toute façon, j'ai rien vu, presque rien entendu, c'était nul, Potter n'était pas prêt à ça, j'ai visé trop haut... ».

Si Draco avait horreur d'une chose, c'était de douter de lui et il savait que c'était ce qui l'attendait s'il se mettait à évaluer méthodiquement la première (et peut-être unique) séance d'érotisme de Potter. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas ne y penser, il fallait bien qu'il détermine s'il avait réussi ou échoué. Bref, avant même d'avoir commencé à réfléchir, Malfoy se prenait déjà carrément le chou.

Pour la énième fois en une heure, il laissa échapper un cri fort peu glamour et assez dérangeant (genre : Arggehfhhfhfheefdih !) en ouvrant bien grand les yeux, effrayant au passage un première année qui sortit en courant de la Salle commune des Serpentards. La question à laquelle il cherchait à répondre était pourtant très simple : est-ce que ça avait été bien ? Et là, des centaines de milliers de barils de litres de réponses contradictoires se déversaient dans son cerveau, l'inondant plus que de raison, promesses d'une noyade certaine. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à bouger pour se poser au calme.

Cependant, comme par miracle, quand Pansy Parkinson fit un mouvement pour aller lui demander « Drakkko (ouais, elle le prononçait vraiment comme s'il y avait plein de kkkkk qui kkkkakkketait dans sa bouche) ça vaaaaa ? Tu veux kkkk'on parle ? », le prince des Serpentards se leva sans le préméditer et alla s'enfermer dans le dortoir.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, il ne pouvait plus rekkkuler (Parkinson le contaminait, nom d'une moustache à trois yeux !). Fermant puis rouvrant les yeux, comme pour se donner du courage, Draco se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers sa table de nuit. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul, il se pencha et tira un carnet très ordinaire du petit meuble. Inscrits en petites lettres minutieuses sur la couverture en cuir, brillaient les mots « Carnet de recettes de grand-mère ».

En fait, il s'agissait d'un carnet vierge, que Draco allait inaugurer de ce pas. Un carnet qu'il aurait du appeler, s'il avait été honnête (mais assez stupide pour l'être), « Carnet d'étude et de notes diverses sur Harry Potter, son évolution et ses progrès pendant les séances d'érotisme ».

Draco s'assit au bureau, devant une fenêtre magique (même s'ils étaient dans les cachots, il était tout de même plus agréable d'avoir _l'illusion_ de voir le jour) et commença à écrire. Écrire tout ce dont il se rappelait, tout ce à quoi il pensait, tout ce qu'il supposait. C'était évident : pour démêler toutes ses pensées, il lui fallait les transposer en mots et y revenir plus tard, avec du recul. S'il avait eu une Pensine, nulle doute qu'elle lui aurait été très utile... Mais il n'en avait pas.

* * *

De son côté, notre adorable petit Gryffondor préféré, Harry de son prénom, s'était réveillé heureux, frais et de bonne humeur, étirant ses deux bras maigrichons vers le ciel, les yeux encore fermés et un sourire planant au coin des lèvres. Genre le parfait petit garçon sage. D'ordinaire, comme la majorité des personnes sur cette planète (Moldus ou Sorciers, là n'est pas la question), Harry Potter, même s'il était l'Élu, se réveillait la langue pâteuse, les paupières gonflées et avec l'épaule endolorie, s'il avait dormi dans une position problématique anatomiquement parlant.

Mais ce matin-là, contrairement à Draco qui s'était réveillé avec une idée obsessionnelle en tête (« Mais sérieusement, c'était bien ou c'était pas bien, bordel de toilettes du deuxième étage? »), Harry se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il n'avait pas_ tout de suite_ pensé à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Tout d'abord, plusieurs choses avaient traversé son esprit : « halala, c'est fou comme je me sens bien ! C'est vrai ça, ça fait combien de temps que je ne me suis pas réveillé en pleine forme, comme ça ? Je ne dors si bien qu'après un gros effort, d'habitude, après un bon match de Quidditch par exemple... Pourtant hier...» Bon, je vous le cache pas, là, tout lui est revenu d'un coup, et la bonne humeur de notre petit Harry s'était dramatiquement envolée en moins de trois secondes.

Merlin. Hier soir, il avait rejoint Malfoy pour la séance d'essai prévue, bien. Malfoy avait les yeux bandés, okay. Harry s'était regardé dans un miroir (pour l'instant ça allait). Puis il avait passé les bracelets et le collier en pierre et là... là il était devenu fou, y avait pas d'autre explication possible ! Draco avait ordonné « Masturbe-toi » et lui il l'avait fait ? Pardon ? Il s'était foutu à poil sous le nez (mais pas sous les yeux haha) de son pire ennemi, il s'était branlé comme jamais (il était sûr que son poignet ne serait plus jamais le même désormais) et il avait éjaculé sur le miroir, sur son reflet ? Puis il s'était barré et avait laissé Malfoy devant la scène du crime... Et après ça, au lieu d'aller se jeter dans le lac, un rocher accroché à la cheville pour ne surtout pas remonter, une pince à linge sur le nez, ne sait-on jamais, il était rentré au dortoir et avait fait la plus belle nuit qu'il avait connue depuis... depuis jamais ? WHAT ?

Harry, qui n'était pas vraiment le genre de garçon à coucher ses pensées par écrit, avait décidé qu'il était trop tôt pour se prendre la tête comme ça et remis son questionnement existentiel à plus tard (Malfoy le sacrerait volontiers vice-roi de la procrastination, s'il le pouvait). Il était descendu pour petit-déjeuner et avait tout fait pour paraître normal. Enfin, pour pas avoir l'air d'un gars qui a passé la plus X (remplacez X par l'adjectif que vous voulez) soirée de tous les temps. De toute façon, sa journée était chargée : DCFM, Métamorphoses, Sortilèges et Potions, deux heures de chaque.

* * *

D'ailleurs, pendant le cours de Potions, le dernier cours de la journée, il avait repensé à Malfoy et à leur incroyable séance d'essai. Mais c'était presque inévitable, le blond se trouvant objectivement à deux mètres de lui. En plus, depuis que Harry bénéficiait de l'aide généreuse du Prince de Sang-mêlé, il n'avait plus besoin de beaucoup de concentration en classe de Potions. Et il ne fallait pas oublier que Slughorn l'adorait littéralement.

Bref, Harry touillait distraitement sa potion en regardant le Serpentard, dont il avait été si proche la veille. Enfin, proche... Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment été proches ? Il n'y avait pas eu d'échange.

C'était d'ailleurs le principe : Draco donnait (ou ordonnait) et Harry recevait et s'exécutait. La relation était dissymétrique, Draco était le dominant, lui le soumis. Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu l'impression de se soumettre à Malfoy, d'être à ses ordres. Parce que les ordres du blond ne semblaient pas dire « Fais-le pour moi » mais « Fais-le pour toi ». Quel intérêt, d'ailleurs, Malfoy, qui était resté une heure le dos collé au mur de pierre et les yeux bandés, à réciter des ordres d'une voix monocorde, avait pu trouver à cette séance ? Harry, lui, avait été actif, il avait...

Harry repensa aux sensations. Il avait eu mal, avait suffoqué, étranglé par le collier de pierre, la peau irritée par les lourds bracelets. Mais aujourd'hui, le lendemain, il n'en avait pas gardé de grosses marques. Par contre, il avait connu un plaisir étrange, nouveau, carrément nouveau. Se toucher, il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'on pouvait en tirer autant. Ça avait été une expérience vraiment troublante. Et que ce soit Malfoy qui l'ait orchestrée le troublait encore plus.

A quoi pensait son meilleur ennemi, en organisant cette séance d'érotisme ? Est-ce que le fait que Harry se masturbe devant lui, ça allait vraiment lui permettre de percer le secret de l'humain ? Harry en doutait sérieusement.

- Alors, Harry mon garçon, comment ça avance ? lui demanda Slughorn, d'un ton jovial. Puis le professeur fit la grimace en regardant le contenu du chaudron de son élève préféré. Harry, qui était totalement absorbé par ses pensées, touillait machinalement sa potion depuis plusieurs minutes. Le brun découvrit avec tristesse, qu'au lieu de son délicat teint mauve, elle était devenue dangereusement couleur morve fraîche. Et elle puait la mort.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, Harry, mon petit, vous disposez d'assez de temps et de talent pour la recommencer, lui dit Slughorn avec indulgence. Harry fit disparaître sa mixture et passa une heure et quart à refaire scrupuleusement, étape par étape, la même potion. Il ne pensait plus qu'à elle.

Grâce au Prince, sa deuxième potion, même si elle avait été préparée dans la précipitation, obtint les parfaits parfum, texture et couleur qu'elle devait avoir. Ron le félicita, Hermione était dépitée, toujours révoltée qu'un prétendu Prince, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, puisse obtenir de meilleurs résultats qu'elle, qui suivait les instructions du livre. Et Malfoy le regardait étrangement. Était-ce à cause de ses succès incompréhensibles en Potions, lui qui jusque-là ne brillait seulement que par sa médiocrité ? Ou bien parce que le blond repensait, lui aussi, à la séance d'hier ?

* * *

Draco referma son carnet. Il avait écrit pendant une heure. En fait, il était nettement soulagé d'avoir fini ce travail. Il était aussi un peu vidé. C'était comme s'il avait transvasé toutes ses pensées dans les pages noircies. Il rangea soigneusement le carnet dans son tiroir ensorcelé et s'en alla rejoindre ses camarades, restés dans la salle commune. Il devait avoir l'air de bonne humeur pour que Blaise se risque à lui lancer, en rigolant :

- Alors, Drakkko (il imitait Pansy, qui ne s'en rendait pas compte), on se sent mieux ? On a pris un peu de temps avec soi-même, pour évacuer le stress, huuuum ? (Zabini lui adressa un petit clin d'œil coquin, particulièrement répugnant)

Pansy partit dans un rire terrible, le rouge aux joues (« Mais nooon, Drakkko n'est pas de ce genre-là, il préfère quand ça se fait à deuuux »). Draco ne répondit pas, mais se cala confortablement dans un fauteuil, au milieu de ses amis. A son insu, il matait Parkinson. Vraiment, elle était bien foutue. Elle avait un joli petit cul, une paire de seins de taille respectable, c'était vraiment sa tronche (et son cerveau) qui ne suivaient pas. Dommage...

* * *

Au calme dans son lit, le soir, Harry ne put empêcher ses pensées de tourner autour d'un certain blond. Enfin, pas vraiment. C'était étrange. Harry ne pensait pas tellement à Draco, il pensait à... à lui-même. Il pensait à cette soirée de la veille où il avait ressenti, pour la première fois, son corps avec intensité. Il savait qu'il avait un corps, bien sûr. Il le nourrissait, le reposait, le maltraitait au Quidditch, le faisait souvent soigner... Mais, la plupart de temps, il l'oubliait.

Harry se pinça. Il sentit ses doigts toucher sa peau, et sa peau être touchée par ses doigts. Il sentit la très faible douleur. Mais ça ne lui fit pas plus d'effet que ça. Pourtant, hier soir... Hier soir il avait été si excité. Si conscient de lui, de sa peau, de sa chair.

Harry se tourna dans le lit, les yeux ouverts. Il se demandait si sa réaction, hier soir, avait été normale. Est-ce que Ron ou Neville, recevant les mêmes ordres de Malfoy, auraient ressenti tellement de plaisir ? Le Survivant faillit éclater de rire en imaginant ses deux amis dans la même situation que lui, la veille. C'était si surréaliste, et ridicule ! Il était heureux que le Serpentard ait eu les yeux bandés. S'il l'avait vu, il l'aurait trouvé si... sale. Si laid. Malfoy s'était, en quelque sorte, fait le plus discret possible. Il s'était effacé pour ne pas gêner Harry. C'était gentil...

« Mais nom d'une bouse de moustique géant, ce n'est pas par délicatesse que Malfoy s'est fait tout petit, c'est pour te persuader qu'il était inoffensif, que tu contrôlais la situation. C'était finement joué, et il t'a déjà drôlement embobiné. Tu es déjà convaincu, n'est-ce pas ? » lui fit aimablement remarquer sa conscience, à qui Harry n'avait strictement rien demandé.

Mais elle avait raison (après tout, c'était son rôle de conscience d'avoir raison). Malfoy avait fait en sorte que Harry se sente à l'aise, oublie la présence du Serpentard et laisse libre cours à ses pulsions. Et il avait magistralement réussi. Harry était totalement entré dans son jeu. Il avait terriblement apprécié.

* * *

Quelques mètres plus bas dans le château, couché lui aussi dans son lit à baldaquin, les rideaux tirés, Draco relisait son carnet. Il riait de tous les détails inintéressants qu'il avait jugé tout à l'heure primordial de rapporter : la couleur de la robe de Potter (noire, toujours noire, comme tous les jours et comme tout le monde), le nombre de minutes qu'avait duré la séance (57 minutes en comptant l'énoncé des cinq règles de leur relation), la position des bracelets sur le sol (il avait même fait un petit dessin, ridicule !).

Il survola rapidement le résumé détaillé de la séance (cinq pages ennuyeuses à mourir) pour en arriver directement aux conclusions. Hum... Il relut attentivement ses différentes hypothèses :

**CONCLUSIONS SUR LA SEANCE D'ESSAI DE H.P :**

1) Au vu des bruits que H.P produisait et de la quantité de sperme qu'il a déchargée sur le miroir, il est facile de conclure qu'il a apprécié sa masturbation. Cependant, cela ne signifie pas que H.P a apprécié ma présence ni la séance dans sa globalité. Mais ma présence et mes ordres ne l'ont pas dérangé pour autant, il était très excité. C'est un bon point.

2) Il ne m'a pas semblé sensible à son reflet. Pourtant, je lui ai laissé beaucoup de temps pour le regarder. Il a fallu qu'il mette les bracelets pour sentir son corps. Il est donc plus sensible au toucher qu'à la vue. Il faudra travailler son image de lui. H.P ne se trouve pas attirant. C'est un problème.

3) Le fait d'avoir eu les yeux bandés m'a permis d'être plus à l'écoute et plus concentré. Par contre, je penserai à étudier le confort de ma position la prochaine fois. Apparemment, ma diction a été claire, assez forte et monocorde pour qu'il oublie que la voix était celle de son pire ennemi. Position : à retravailler, voix : okay.

CONCLUSION GENERALE : Pour une première séance, ça a été pas mal.

**HYPOTHESES SUR LA REACTION FUTURE DE H.P :**

1) H.P a adoré et l'assume. Il a bandé et joui devant moi, en a parfaitement conscience et décide de continuer les séances d'érotisme. PEU PROBABLE (ce serait trop beau)

2) H.P a adoré et ne l'assume pas. Il a bandé et joui devant moi, en a parfaitement conscience mais il a peur de la suite, de ce qu'il pourrait être amené à faire. Il est aussi motivé par ma promesse de faire tout ce qu'il me demanderait (Embrasser tous les Weasel avec la langue par exemple) **TRES PROBABLE** (je sais qu'il a aimé, mais je sais qu'il est trop pur pour y croire. Et je sais qu'il me déteste et aimerais tellement que je sois à ses ordres)

3) H.P n'a pas aimé et l'assume. Ca a été trop fort pour H.P, il regrette, a peur de lui, ne pourra plus jamais se masturber ni même pisser après ce traumatisme. Il ne va même pas me demander quelque chose d'humiliant tellement il est effrayé par moi. PEU PROBABLE (j'ai croisé son regard en cours de Potion tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas l'air traumatisé)

4) H.P n'a pas aimé et ne l'assume pas. Il est dégoûté, a trouvé la séance sale mais il veut quand même continuer pour voir. Il est tombé sous mon charme et veut satisfaire tous mes désirs, combler toutes mes pulsions perverses. TRES PEU PROBABLE (ce serait vraiment trop bizarre)

Mouais. L'hypothèse deux était la plus vraisemblable. Draco, après avoir rangé son carnet et avant de s'endormir complètement, pria Salazar pour que le Gryffondor, une fois dans sa vie, le surprenne par son audace et fasse le choix de l'hypothèse une...

* * *

Les jours suivants, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se croisèrent peu. Le château était grand, ils ne suivaient pas les mêmes cours, avaient des salles communes à des endroits diamétralement opposés... et surtout, ils s'évitaient. Pour être exact, Harry évitait Draco qui évitait Harry qui l'évitait (et ça peut continuer comme ça encore longtemps).

Draco avait peur de sa propre réaction s'il croisait par mégarde le brun. Il avait peur de lui lancer encore des sales piques, ce qui ruinerait toutes ses chances pour que Potter accepte d'être son soumis à durée indéterminée. Bref, il valait mieux se faire oublier et attendre que ce soit Potter qui vienne vers lui, soit pour lui dire qu'il avait trop envie de se soumettre à lui (et que Malfoy était devenu son nouveau dieu) soit pour lui demander de coucher avec Londubat, en guise de vengeance.

Harry évitait Malfoy parce qu'il avait peur que son jugement soit faussé par une de leurs disputes habituelles. Il voulait déterminer s'il continuait ou non les séances d'érotisme non pas selon le comportement de Malfoy mais selon le comportement de Malfoy pendant la séance d'essai. Le blond s'y était montré correct (même s'il se la pétait toujours de façon presque attendrissante). Bref, ils s'évitaient tous les deux en attendant la décision du brun.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Malfoy déprimait. Potter l'avait oublié, ça se passait comment ? Ou bien faisait-il exprès le faire languir, pour l'énerver ? Plus les jours passaient, plus Harry savait qu'il était condamné. Il ne pouvait pas le nier : il avait adoré, et il en revoulait.

Tout d'abord, il s'était dit que ça avait été suffisant. Qu'il avait eu un aperçu assez important de l'érotisme et du sadomasochisme selon Draco Malfoy. Alors il avait réfléchi à sa vengeance. Que demander à Malfoy de si atroce qu'il en pleurerait ? Hum... Il avait sa petite idée. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus tant envie que ça d'humilier le blondinet. Ce serait presque honteux. Malfoy lui avait offert le moment le plus intense de sa vie et lui ne pensait qu'à se venger ! Mais se venger de quoi, d'avoir pris du plaisir ? Il avait aimé, il devait l'assumer, non ?

* * *

Cela devait faire presque deux semaines depuis la séance d'érotisme. Ils étaient mi-novembre. Malfoy avait abandonné tout espoir. Il envisageait très sérieusement de demander Parkinson en mariage, après lui avoir, au préalable, scellé la bouche à jamais. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à se retirer et vivre au Manoir Malfoy, loin de ce monde futile et bruyant qu'était Poudlard. (Bref, Draco était tout triste que sa première séance d'érotisme soit un échec).

Un mardi midi, Harry, grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur, avait repéré Malfoy près du lac. Le blond aimait bien paresser là bas, d'après ce que l'Elu avait observé. Le Gryffondor l'imaginait sans mal absorbé dans un bouquin, ou rêvasser en regardant le paysage grandiose qu'offraient les environs de l'école. Quand Harry arriva dans son dos, il le vit effectivement un livre à la main, ce qui le fit sourire.

Le blondinet était prévisible, même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas en avoir l'air. Mais le Survivant ne lui dirait jamais. Il ne fallait pas pousser la plaisanterie trop loin, avec Malfoy. Il aurait trop peur de le vexer et de devoir affronter les foudres infernales de l'enfer pendant des mois et des mois, sans répit, jour comme nuit. Malfoy était souvent pire que Peeves.

- Malfoy, je suis là.

Si le blond fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Harry était un peu déçu. Il aurait tellement aimé le voir sursauter, ou même lancer un petit cri aigu, tel une fouine prise par surprise ! Mais le Serpentard se contenta de se retourner et de hausser son légendaire sourcil _gauche_.

- Merci Potter pour cette précieuse information, mais je ne suis pas myope moi.

Harry faillit rire. C'est que, pendant ces deux semaines où ils s'évitaient mutuellement, les petites piques de Malfoy lui avaient presque manquées. Sans relever, Harry continua :

- Je viens, comme convenu, te demander quelque chose, en contrepartie de la séance d'essai.

Harry se délecta littéralement de la réaction du Serpentard. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, puis les ferma vite, ses iris trop clairs supportant mal la lumière. Il blêmit, s'il lui était possible d'être plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa mâchoire, enfin, se décrocha sous le choc. Tout ça ne dura qu'une seconde et demi, parce que, Malfoy oblige, il reprit vite contenance.

- Je vois Potter. Je vois. Tu n'as pas aimé alors ? Ou bien... Tu as aimé mais tu as peur de continuer ? Peur de ce que tu pourrais découvrir sur toi-même ? Tu es lâche Potter. Je ne pensais pas penser un jour ça de toi.

Il plissa les yeux, pour se donner plus d'effet. Il avait fallu deux semaines à cet imbécile de Gryffondor pour venir lui dire qu'il abandonnait ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas le plus grand foutage de gueule auquel on l'avait jamais confronté ?

Harry ne répondit pas à la provocation. Il avait un plan, un méchant tour à jouer au blond, et il voulait s'y tenir.

- Si tu as les couilles de tenir ta promesse, on a rendez-vous ce soir, lui murmura-t-il presque dans l'oreille.

Et il partit sans plus attendre, laissant le blond, toujours assis dans l'herbe, totalement désemparé.

Plein de questions fusèrent sans plus attendre dans la tête du Serpentard immobile. Qu'est ce que Potter lui réservait ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette indication super vague « rendez-vous ce soir ? » Pourquoi est-ce que Potter agissait aussi... aussi froidement ? Surtout, est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il n'avait pas aimé la séance ? Que Draco avait tout fait foirer en visant trop haut ? Pourtant, quelque chose en lui lui murmurait que non, Potter avait aimé...

Harry était heureux. Il avait tout à fait réussi son coup. Le regard de son pire ennemi avait été plein de doutes, de stress, de questions... Il avait mis Malfoy dans sa situation à lui, quelques semaines plus tôt. Harry lui avait emprunté son attitude : froid, lapidaire et vague. En effet, après leur petite discussion (Malfoy : "Veux-tu être mon esclave ?", Harry : "Okay, séance d'essai, à condition que si je n'aime pas, tu fasses ce que je t'ordonne") il y a presque un mois, le Serpentard l'avait fait poireauter une semaine et demie avant de lui donner rendez-vous pour ladite séance. Harry avait fait de même. Deux semaines. Deux semaines avant d'aller voir Malfoy pour lui demander de tenir sa promesse.

Ce soir... L'Elu avait hâte de voir Malfoy le chercher dans tout le château. Parce qu'à sa connaissance, il n'existait dans le monde qu'une seule Carte qui permette de retrouver quelqu'un à Poudlard et c'était justement lui, Harry Potter, qui la détenait. Bon courage Malfoy.

* * *

Pendant tout le repas, le Prince des Serpentards avait eu l'air préoccupé. Il avait jeté deux fois un regard vers la table des Gryffondors. En soi, ce n'était pas si étrange, sauf que son regard, au lieu d'être moqueur (comme s'il préparait un sale tour) était plutôt... inquiet. Pansy Parkinson n'aimait pas voir son Drakkko dans un si peu favorable état. Aussi, ne résista-t-elle pas à lui proposer de se détendre, après le dîner.

- Drakkko ? chuchota-t-elle aussi discrètement qu'un troupeau d'hypogriffes enragés.

- Oui Pansy ?

Zabini les regarda bizarrement. Depuis quand est-ce que Draco répondait si gentiment à Pansy ? Il devait être totalement ailleurs... Le blond ne remarqua même pas que son meilleur ami le dévisageait ouvertement.

- Drakkko, je me disais kkk'on pouvait peut-être, ce soir, enfin, si tu veuuuuux, genre, se retrouver... et elle lui lança un regard très suggestif. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu écrire en gros sur son visage « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? » qu'elle n'aurait pas été moins subtile.

Blaise observa attentivement son meilleur ami. La personne la plus secrète qu'il connaissait. Le blond sourit distraitement à Parkinson, déclina l'offre en disant qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Il y avait définitivement quelque qui clochait. Depuis un bon mois, si vous voulez son avis.

D'ordinaire, Malfoy n'était pas un garçon très... expressif. Il avait beaucoup de retenue, mais n'hésitait pas non plus à ricaner ou à raconter des conneries sur sa prétendue supériorité sur eux tous, pauvres mortels. Pourtant, depuis un petit moment... Il était plus distant, plus... plus préoccupé. Comme par une affaire secrète. Le plus logique était de penser qu'il était plongé dans sa mission pour Vous-savez-qui. Mais en ce cas, le blond leur en aurait touché un mot, au moins à lui, Blaise. Peut-être... Peut-être que le blond avait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de sérieux.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu, Dray ? Quelque chose comme... hum ? fit Zabini, un sourire en coin.

- Ho, Blaise, ta gueule, veux-tu ?

* * *

Draco se leva, fuyant explicitement si vulgaire compagnie. Ses amis ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille, alors qu'il devait rejoindre Potter (il ne savait toujours pas ni où, ni quand) pour subir sa vengeance ? Pour recevoir sa... punition. A ce mot mal choisi, le blond frémit involontairement. Non, Potter n'allait pas le punir, il allait se venger pour avoir été si mal traité, pendant cette première séance. Mais il avait aimé, les traces de sperme, les bruits qu'ils faisaient en étaient des preuves indéniables...

C'était décidé. Draco allait essayer de le convaincre que la séance avait été une réussite. En fait, le Serpentard voulait seulement échapper à tout prix à la vengeance du brun. Il était sûr que Potter lui réservait quelque chose de particulièrement gore, glauque et dégueulasse. Comme manger les cheveux de Rogue, par exemple.

Draco voulut rentrer au dortoir mais... il se ravisa. Ce n'était sûrement pas là-bas qu'il serait averti du lieu et de l'heure du rendez-vous ! Il n'y avait pas trente-six milles solutions. Dégoûté de devoir adopter une attitude si humiliante, Draco alla se cacher dans un placard à balais à deux pas du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il savait que c'était l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le tableau qui manquait le plus de goût du château, selon lui. Quand Potter sortirait, il n'aurait plus qu'à le suivre sans se faire remarquer.

Draco attendit ce qui lui sembla un demi-siècle. Il essayait de lire à la lueur de sa baguette, mais ça lui fatiguait inutilement les yeux et le cerveau. Aucun mot ne semblait avoir de sens. Enfin, il entendit un bruit. Le bruit du tableau qui pivotait. Il jeta un coup d'œil hors de sa cachette et fut heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie, de voir Potter.

Le brun sortit un curieux tissu de sa robe et... il disparut en dessous. Par les bijoux de famille de Merlin ! Potter avait une cape d'invisibilité ! Pratique, très pratique mon cher Potter... Mais comment le suivre maintenant ? Heureusement, il semblait que le brun, assuré d'être invisible, ne faisait aucun effort pour être discret. Ses pas résonnaient distinctement dans le couloir. Draco tendit l'oreille et le suivit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans une situation aussi ridicule. Foutu Potter.

Quand il vit la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule, poussée par l'invisible Potter, Malfoy faillit exploser de rage. Un demi-siècle d'attente dans un placard à balais, une filature ardue et difficile (il en rajoutait bien sûr) pour ce lieu si.. évident ? Il était devant la même salle de classe abandonnée. Sérieusement, Potter se foutait de sa gueule.

* * *

- Entre Malfoy.

Harry riait intérieurement. Rentré au dortoir tout à l'heure, il avait observé avec tendresse le petit point étiqueté « Draco Malfoy », immobile, planqué dans un placard à balais, tout près de l'entrée de la tour Gryffondor. Il l'avait laissé attendre trois quarts d'heure avant de descendre, prétextant encore une petite ballade au clair de lune. Il s'était ouvertement couvert de la cape léguée par son père. Après tout, le Serpentard l'aurait découverte tôt ou tard (il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi, mais il avait ce pressentiment). Par contre, il fit tout exprès de faire le maximum de bruit possible pour faciliter la filature à Malfoy. C'était vraiment très gentil de sa part, se disait-il à lui-même.

Le blond, lui, ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, quand il lui avait donné rendez-vous pour la séance d'essai, avec un simple « à ce soir, Potter ». Mais Harry avait la Carte du Maraudeur, contrairement à Malfoy. Sinon, il aurait certainement du faire comme ce dernier : filer son pire ennemi, pour arriver au lieu du rendez-vous. Toujours le même lieu, décidément. « Entre Malfoy »... Ha, comme c'était jouissif d'imaginer le blond, derrière la porte, tétanisé.

- Bonsoir Potter, dit Malfoy, en poussant la porte. Je vois que tu t'es démené pour trouver un lieu de rendez-vous... original.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire aimable.

- Bon, vu que tu es là, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu m'avais garanti que si la séance d'essai n'était pas concluante... je pourrais te demander ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme si on lui arrachait tous les poils du corps en même temps, Malfoy grimaça un « Oui » étouffé.

- Bien. Ce que je vais te demander est simple. Je veux qu'on inverse les rôles pour une nouvelle séance. Une séance où tu seras le soumis et où je serai le maître.

Quand il vit le blond devenir aussi pâle que le rayon de lune (si vous me permettez la comparaison plus que foireuse), Harry faillit rire à voix haute. Ce n'était que le début des fesse-tivités.

* * *

**Voilà.** Je ne sais si c'est clair, donc je vais l'écrire bêtement : Harry a aimé et l'assume (sinon, il n'y a plus d'histoire), mais il veut emmerder un petit peu son Serpentard préféré en lui faisant croire que la séance d'essai a été un échec. Donc désolée, mais dans le chapitre suivant, il n'y a pas de Draco soumis à proprement parlé, se masturbant allègrement. Patience.

Est-ce que Harry montre un peu son côté Serpentard ? J'ai tendance à le voir comme un idiot mais je fais des efforts pour qu'il soit intelligent, je vous jure !

Ha et en fait ! Un petit mot fait toujours plaisir :)


	5. Enfin, dans ma tête, c'était drôle

**Bonsoir bonjour !** Tout d'abord merci beaucoup de m'envoyer des messages (merci à **Sheego** à qui je ne peux pas répondre), de suivre l'histoire, de la lire tout simplement. Désolée encore pour la séance de soumission de Draco, qui aura peut-être lieu un jour, mais plus tard. Sinon, je vous préviens que vous soyez pas déçus, pas d' "action" dans ce chapitre mais j'ai commencé le prochain et... c'est sévère.

**Sinon**, je voulais juste avertir que j'aime beaucoup l'érotisme et tout le bazar qui va avec, mais j'aime bien aussi que les personnages cogitent. Alors je pense que ça va alterner séances d'érotisme-pause-séance (cycle action-réaction). Pour qu'il y ait une histoire, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

**Résumons :** Harry a kiffé sa séance d'essai mais il fait semblant que non et demande vicieusement à Draco de tenir sa promesse (faire ce que le brun lui demande) : échanger les rôles pour une nouvelle séance. Réactions en chaîne de Draco, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

* * *

« Heu Potter, tu peux pas me demander ça » fut la (très brillante) première pensée de Draco. Le Serpentard s'attendait à ce que Potter lui demande quelque chose d'humiliant et de pas très gentil, certes. Mais ses quelques suppositions allaient de « coucher avec Londubat » à « lécher les cheveux de Rogue ». Des trucs dégueulasses dans le style purement dégueulasse mais pas un truc dégueulasse dans le style « inverser les rôles pour une nouvelle séance ». Enfin, ça c'était dégueulasse, certes, mais surtout_ impossible_.

Pour plusieurs raisons valables (ou non). De un, c'était lui, Draco Malfoy, qui était le dominant, et Potter le soumis. C'était comme ça, et pas autrement. Pour qui se prenait Potter ? Personne, même pas ce foutu Survivant, pouvait changer cet ordre des choses, nom d'un castor à casquette !

De deux, c'était une demande totalement contradictoire. Potter dit qu'il a pas trouvé la séance d'essai concluante, okay (même si Draco en doutait, et avec raison). Mais il ne peut pas alors décemment lui en demander une deuxième, non ? C'est quand même avouer en filigrane qu'il a grave pris son pied et qu'il veut recommencer !

De trois... de trois, Potter était plutôt du genre vierge immaculée et sans expérience. Comment pouvait-il penser être capable d'assurer le rôle du dominant ? Le soumis, lui, n'a rien à savoir ni à préparer. Il écoute et suit aveuglément les ordres du dominant. Mais le dominant... Draco avait cogité sa séance d'essai pendant une semaine et demie. Il avait testé le matériel, rédigé les ordres, entraîné sa voix, tout fait pour être crédible, se faire oublier et surtout, surtout, pour que tout se passe bien.

Une catastrophe est si vite arrivée, quand on veut toucher à des domaines un peu exotiques, sexuellement parlant. (Non, non, non, Draco n'avouait pas qu'il voulait faire des choses sexuelles avec Potter, loin de là. Il faisait bien une enquête sur l'Homme et Potter n'était qu'un cobaye, voyons. C'était tout-à-fait _fortuit_ que ses recherches le conduisent sur le chemin de l'érotisme). Bref, Potter ne pouvait pas lui demander ça.

- Potter, tu te fous de moi ?

* * *

Harry regarda son pire ennemi et allait protester avec zèle, quand il se rappela qu'effectivement, il se foutait de lui. Il admettait qu'il voulait continuer les séances d'érotisme. L'essai lui avait plu. Il était curieux de découvrir ce que l'imagination lubrique de Malfoy pouvait bien encore produire... Et puis, c'était pas si mal de respirer un bon coup. De prendre une pause dans son rôle pesant de Sauveur des mondes sorcier et moldu réunis. Une petite heure avec Malfoy lui avait fait entrevoir une partie de lui qu'il avait toujours refoulée. Son corps, qu'il avait toujours ignoré.

Tout le monde était tellement préoccupé par son courage, sa force de cœur, son intelligence (enfin... ses capacités mentales dans la moyenne) et son image. Image qu'il voyait partout. Dans les articles de journaux, dans les dortoirs des filles, en couvertures de livres. Il le voyait tellement, son visage, qu'il avait tendance à oublier que c'était bien le sien. C'était comme s'il ne lui appartenait plus. Tellement d'inconnus qui le reconnaissaient, qui l'interpellaient familièrement, comme s'il était un vieil ami... Ouais, une légende qu'on raconte aux enfants émerveillés.

Mais pourtant, pendant la séance d'essai... il l'avait retrouvé, ce visage. Plus par le toucher que par le regard, d'ailleurs. Il avait caressé, malaxé, meurtri son corps. Et ça lui avait rappelé qu'il s'appartenait. Qu'il était le seul, quand il se touchait,_ à sentir et se sentir en même temps_. S'approprier son corps, se séparer de son image et puis... et puis surtout, être excité.

Il ne comprenait pas trop pour quelles raisons saugrenues mais Malfoy – enfin, la situation mise en scène par Malfoy – l'avait excité. Les ordres, pourtant très sobres, l'avaient inspiré. Bref, Harry avait découvert un monde étrange et un peu inquiétant, mais bon, Gryffondor oblige, il trouvait ça très intéressant de s'y aventurer.

Cependant, il n'avait pas pu résister à une douce et innocente plaisanterie, parce que Malfoy était tout de même un bel enfoiré, qu'il soit doué pour l'exciter ou pas. Faire croire à Malfoy que la séance ne lui avait pas plu et lui demander d'inverser les rôles comme vengeance. Observer sa réaction, le voir paniquer, protester et puis capituler. Ensuite, finalement, lui dire que c'était une blague et « A quand la deuxième séance d'érotisme ? ». Harry se félicitait joyeusement. C'était un plan merveilleusement complexe et digne d'un très grand stratège.

- Non, non, je me fous pas de toi. J'ai réfléchi à ce que je pouvais t'infliger de pire que tout et j'en ai conclu que ce qui t'humilierait le plus serait certainement de prendre le rôle du soumis. Et j'ai visé juste, il me semble, Harry lui fit un sourire sournois et jovial à la fois.

* * *

Draco posa son délicieux postérieur contre un pupitre. Il croisa les bras, pour se donner un air assuré, comme s'il n'était nullement impressionné ou paniqué. Et, malheur, il haussa son sourcil droit. Ça, c'était un très mauvais signe, pour qui savait le lire.

Quand Malfoy levait son sourcil gauche, il montrait seulement qu'il était un peu sceptique, ce qu'il était une grande partie de la journée. Mais quand il levait le droit, la personne en face de lui avait tout intérêt à se jeter d'elle-même de la Tour d'Astronomie avant que Malfoy ne l'en pousse.

Une fois seulement, il en avait usé contre Parkinson. Mais bon, il fallait le comprendre : l'idiote l'avait alpagué au beau milieu d'un couloir fort fréquenté, collant ses seins suants (c'était l'été) contre son torse, battant des cils à outrance comme si son cerveau était tombé en panne (quoique Draco doutait qu'elle en ait jamais possédé un) en lui gueulant dans l'oreille « Drakkko, je suis sûre kkke tu mankkkes de kkkompagnie féminine en ce moment, tu as l'air si triste ! Je veux bien te rejoindre ce soir dans ton dortoir pour kk'on diskkute et... » mais Draco ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il lui avait envoyé un haussement de sourcil droit.

Par cet infime mouvement, le blond lui avait clairement signifié « Tu crois sérieusement, Parkinson, qu'un jour je serai assez désespéré pour coucher avec toi ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps, dégage. » La Serpentarde avait failli fondre en larmes. Elle savait qu'elle était tombée en disgrâce (quoiqu'elle n'ait jamais fait partie du harem de Malfoy). Grâce à ce haussement de sourcil, Malfoy avait eu la paix pendant plus de deux mois, jusqu'à que Parkinson juge qu'il était « bien trop triste pour qu'elle le laisse tout seul ce soir ». Le sourcil droit était donc réservé aux situations extrêmes (et pour cause, le Serpentard avait beaucoup plus de mal à le bouger que l'autre. Question d'ergonomie anatomique, si vous voulez mon avis). Et il le leva pour Potter. Potter qui s'en foutait royalement des sourcils blonds de Malfoy et ne le remarqua même pas.

* * *

- Tu crois vraiment, Potty, que je vais te laisser devenir le dominant, même le temps d'une séance ? D'ailleurs, tu crois vraiment être capable d'être dominant, toi ? Mais regarde-toi, Potty. (Harry eut le mauvais réflexe de se regarder. Il était maigre, comme un ado qui a grandi trop vite, ce qu'il était en fait. Il avait la peau pâle, comme s'il était malade. Bref, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air du gars qui assure, contrairement au Serpentard. Malfoy resplendissait de santé. Une santé préservée et fragile mais pleine de vie, du confort douillet que sa lignée lui avait toujours garanti) Tu es fait pour être soumis, tu n'en as juste pas encore conscience... Après tout, je ne me trompe pas en affirmant que tu as aimé, hein ?

- Aimé quoi, Malfoy ? demanda le brun (tout en se rendant compte de la bêtise de la question)

Il hésitait entre se laisser tomber à terre et faire le mort, la langue pendante et les yeux blancs ou se casser en courant. Malfoy allait, d'ici trois secondes, lui rire au nez, lui rappeler qu'il s'était branlé comme un malade devant son propre reflet, et sous le nez de son pire ennemi, et qu'il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait pris son pied, d'après les giclées de sperme qu'il avait laissées sur le miroir. Ou bien il était vraiment de très mauvaise foi. Trois, deux, un... Allez Malfoy, ridiculise-moi.

Mais le Serpentard ne dit rien. Il reprit cette attitude gênée qu'il avait eue, lors de leur petite discussion (« Veux-tu être mon esclave ? » « Oui, je le veux »), il y a plus d'un mois. C'était comme s'il lui coûtait d'avouer ce à quoi il pensait. Donc il restait immobile, attendant que le silence passe ou que Harry se décide à parler. Mais le Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'aider (après réflexion, c'était pas vraiment son style de l'aider, au brun). Bref, Malfoy ouvrit la bouche avec l'expression d'intense souffrance qu'il aurait prise si le Choixpeau magique l'avait, par mégarde, envoyé à Poufsouffle. Non pas qu'il méprisait ces blaireaux hein... en fait si, justement, il les méprisait.

- Aimé quoi, tu me demandes, Potter ? dit-il dans un souffle, livide. Aimé... Je dirais même adoré, adoré jusqu'à la _jouissance_, tu saisis ?

La voix de Draco ne tremblait presque pas. Il avait le même ton suffisant que d'ordinaire. Harry était d'ailleurs certain que le blond ferait un très bon avocat, défendant tout spécialement, et avec brio, les mafieux douteux et malhonnêtes. Pourtant, son attitude, ses lèvres crispées, sa rigidité, trahissaient son... stress. Ouais, il semblait bien que le petit roi de la rhétorique ne soit pas tout-à-fait serein.

Comme quoi, même le type censé avoir le plus haut degré de self-contrôle de la planète ne pouvait pas résister à une petite blague de Harry Potter. Le Harry en question jubilant de voir que son ennemi n'en menait pas large.

- Non, pas vraiment, Malfoy. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai pu... aimé. Tu fais peut-être allusion à notre séance d'essai, hum ? lança le brun, mine de rien.

Le blond rougit. Ouais, il rougit. Harry venait de mettre précisément le doigt sur une faiblesse que Malfoy avait toujours cachée. Le défaut le plus idiot et le moins viril de l'univers. Il était pudique. Enfin, pas exactement. Il avait couché avec un tiers de Poudlard, ce qui représentait 100% de la population admissible dans son lit (il avait fallu déduire pas mal de monde : les trop jeunes (pas de gosses de moins de quatorze ou quinze ans, quand même !), les trop vieux (le vieillard qui leur servait de Directeur ou encore ce vieux crapaud de Mcgonagall), les trop moches (Goyle, pour n'en citer qu'un), les trop cons (Parkinson)). Mais le reste, il se les avait presque tous fait.

Bref, Malfoy n'était ni un prude ni un modèle de vertu, personne ne l'ignorait, et la majorité des élèves potables à la recherche de distraction le fréquentait de (très) près. Pourtant, et peut-être bien que c'était justement à cause de ses relations sexuelles sans lendemain, Malfoy parlait peu de cul. Il trouvait que les mots étaient sales, dégradants et réservés aux rustres. Il pratiquait le sexe sans vergogne et sans honte, mais n'en discutait jamais avec ses partenaires. Étrangement, l'acte en lui-même lui semblait moins intime qu'une éventuelle discussion sur l'oreiller, après coup.

Aussi, quand Potter le poussa à décrire à voix haute ce qu'ils avaient fait (enfin, ce que Potter avait fait sous ses ordres), il ne savait plus où se mettre. Tout dire, décrire chirurgicalement, c'était comme détruire la magie, non ? Dissiper le mystère.

- Potter, tu sais très bien de quoi je te cause, à moins que ce ne soit pas toi qui ait sali mon miroir... dans la salle où nous sommes actuellement, d'ailleurs.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir, et le Serpentard en était fort aise. La tension montant, descendant depuis un bon quart d'heure, les deux garçons étant plutôt mal-à-l'aise, Harry estima que sa blague n'était pas forcément très réussie. Autant révéler au blond au plus tôt qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le soumettre, avant que le Serpentard ne pète un câble et décide de tout arrêter (c'est pas que ça dérangerait Harry hein... en fait si, ça le dérangerait beaucoup).

* * *

- Bon, okay, Malfoy, comme on dit, les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures. Allez j'avoue. (il fit une toute petite pause. Il se livrait volontairement aux mains de son pire ennemi, nom d'une grenouille anthropophage...) Je veux... enfin, j'aimerais bien continuer les séances d'érotisme avec toi. Tu as gagné.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, mais Harry pouvait entendre son cerveau tourner à toute allure, comme une machine à laver pleine à craquer. Ça cogitait sévère, dans le crâne du Serpentard : Potter vient de dire qu'il veut continuer les séances d'érotisme avec moi (le « avec moi » était très important). Et donc il ne me demandera rien pour compenser la séance d'essai, vu qu'elle l'a convaincu. Donc, depuis cette après-midi, où il est venu me chercher au bord du lac, il se fiche littéralement de ma gueule.

- Potter, si j'ai bien compris – et j'ai bien compris, je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien –, tu te fiches de moi depuis deux semaines, c'est ça ? Tu savais que tu voulais continuer mais tu as attendu exprès, pour préparer cette petite farce digne d'un bambin ? Tu voulais voir ma réaction face à ta demande idiote d'inverser les rôles ? (le blond soupira fort pour mettre en évidence le lien de parenté évident entre Potter et le plus primitif des Trolls).

- C'est drôle ! ronchonna le brun, mais son air fâché contredisait sa réplique. Enfin, dans ma tête, c'était drôle...

- Mais Potter, tout ne peut pas se passer comme dans ta chère petite tête, tu sais ? Bon. Je te pardonne ton semblant de blague (il eut un air de pitié qui déplut carrément au Gryffondor). Et comme je suis une âme charitable (là, Harry tenta aussi de hausser un sourcil, mais ce ne fut visiblement pas très concluant), je ne vais pas te faire attendre deux semaines, moi. Notre prochaine séance aura lieu... demain soir.

Demain soir ? Mais c'est... mais c'est demain soir ! « Il savait, mon cher Harry, que tu allais vouloir continuer, il avait déjà organisé la deuxième séance, avant d'avoir ta réponse... » Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Je l'ai évité pendant deux semaines, comme si je regrettais ! « Voyons, tu t'es branlé dans la même pièce que lui, et sous ses ordres. Comme tu es un Gryffondor, tu ne peux qu'assumer la conséquence de tes actes. Si tu n'avais pas joui, tout aurait été différent. Ou plutôt, si tu avais pris soin d'effacer les traces de ton crime... Mais tu as toi-même décidé de laisser tes giclées de sperme s'écouler sur le miroir, pour que Malfoy les voie, n'est-ce pas ? » Non, j'ai juste oublié, j'ai juste oublié de nettoyer, tellement j'étais fatigué... « Et pourquoi étais-tu fatigué, hein ? Parce que tu as pris ton pied, et cela grâce à Malfoy... » Dans la petite tête de Harry Potter, ça dialoguait dur et ça risquait pas de s'arrêter avant un bon bout de temps.

- Donc, demain soir, rendez-vous... bon bah dans cette salle, vu qu'il semble que je n'ai pas plus luxueux à t'offrir dans ce château. Mis-à-part mon lit, mais tu n'y entreras sûrement jamais.

Malfoy lui envoya un petit clin d'œil méchant et s'éclipsa, sans plus attendre.

* * *

Il avait perdu tellement de temps à cause de l'humour plus que douteux de cet imbécile de Survivant ! Sérieusement, deux semaines à se poser d'insolvables questions, à lire et relire son carnet sans rien en tirer de nouveau, à émettre des hypothèses de plus en plus invraisemblables ! Une après-midi à stresser comme un idiot, à conjecturer une punition dont la sauvagerie serait digne de deux semaines de fermentation dans le crâne de l'Elu ! Ce qui lui avait semblé trois siècles à attendre dans un placard à balais que Potter veuille bien quitter la Tour Gryffondor pour le guider vers leur lieu de rendez-vous, où il aurait du subir sa vengeance !

Tant de temps perdu et tout ça pour satisfaire l'envie qu'avait eue Potter de lui faire une vilaine et désolante blague. Il rentra aux cachots de fort déplaisante humeur. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand Pansy l'accosta.

- Drakko, tu rentres tôt de ton rendez-vous, non ? Ça s'est mal passé ? Elle... ou il n'était pas à la hauteur ?

Draco la regarda pendant deux secondes, sans comprendre de quoi elle pouvait bien parler. Puis il se rappela qu'au dîner, tout-à-l'heure, il avait repoussé la jeune fille, prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu, ce soir. Et Blaise (toujours lui) avait fait allusion à un éventuel rendez-vous galant. Le blond avait rapidement fui cette compagnie vulgaire pour rejoindre Potter... Rejoindre Potter qui l'avait fait attendre deux semaines pour se foutre de sa gueule !

Draco laissa son regard courir sur Parkinson, qui était en tenue décontractée (attendons-nous bien sur ce terme : elle portait un débardeur qui laissait deviner son absence de soutien-gorge et un short sûrement plus court que sa propre culotte). Draco ne put qu'apprécier le joli corps de la Serpentarde, qu'elle lui proposait de tester environ matin, midi et soir.

- Non, Pansy (la jeune fille frémit en attendant son prénom sortir d'une si gracieuse bouche), ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Je t'avoue que je me sens un peu... démoralisé.

Il en rajouta un peu trop, les sourcils plissant son front, les yeux larmoyants, les épaules abattues. Et fit une moue qui rendrait jaloux tous les chatons intergalactiques. Parkinson, de toute façon, était déjà tout-à-fait leurrée.

Elle se répandait en « Ho ! » et en « Ha ! » plein de tristesse et de tendresse, lui proposant déjà de retrouver le réconfort auprès d'elle, sa « meilleure amie ». Et à la grande surprise de Blaise, qui les observait planqué dans un coin de la salle commune, Draco ne repoussa pas Pansy. Au contraire, il continua à se lamenter et se laissa entraîner dans le dortoir des filles de bonne grâce.

Avec qui est-ce que Draco avait bien pu avoir rendez-vous pour revenir aussi malheureux et surtout, pour accepter de coucher avec Pansy, alors que cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il rejetait ses avances de plus en plus audacieuses ? Peut-être que Draco avait vraiment quelqu'un de sérieux. Quelqu'un qui pouvait le mettre assez mal pour qu'il aille se défouler et tout oublier dans les bras et le lit de Pansy.

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? C'était si puéril comme comportement... Après avoir baisé (parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot) Parkinson, Draco s'était vite rhabillé, presque dégoûté, et avait rejoint son lit à lui, dont il avait tiré les rideaux pour empêché quiconque (et surtout Blaise) de lui adresser la parole. Il se sentait mal, et le mot était trop faible. il se sentait sale.

Parkinson, comme il l'avait souvent supposé, avec toute la chair indécente qu'elle exhibait à tout va, était un coup en or. Elle avait ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Elle lui avait, d'ailleurs, montré qu'elle avait une certaine expérience dans le domaine, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle ne l'avait pas attendu pour explorer les innombrables perspectives que le sexe laissait entrevoir.

Draco avait souri sous ses caresses expertes, gémi pendant sa captivante fellation et joui après quelques mécaniques va-et-vient dans son vagin étroit. Cela faisait longtemps que Draco n'avait pas eu un partenaire aussi agréable.

Et pourtant, il se retrouvait maintenant dans son lit à lui, à regretter, à se maudire. Il se tourna, se retourna puis se leva enfin pour aller prendre une douche. Histoire de s'éclaircir les idées et surtout de se débarrasser de la moindre parcelle de Parkinson qui aurait pu encore séjourner sur sa peau.

Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Combien de fois avait-il couché avec un inconnu, pour se distraire ? Et même avec de vagues connaissances... Ouais, mais ce qui l'emmerdait, c'était seulement d'avoir cédé aux charmes tentateurs de Parkinson, avec qui il s'était toujours promis de ne pas coucher. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il mis son honneur de côté pour s'oublier avec la Serpentarde ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu l'énerver à point qu'il ait voulu se défouler, et avec la première personne venue, qu'importe son identité ? Bien sûr, la réponse était évidente : la connerie de Potter.

Potter était si con qu'il lui avait fait perdre son calme, avec sa blague à deux balles. Malfoy se voyait déjà menotté, bâillonné, fouetté, bref, subissant tous les sévices que devrait subir un soumis dans l'esprit caricatural du Survivant. Potter, s'il avait été le dominant, n'aurait vu dans leurs séances qu'un moyen d'humilier le blond. Alors que lui, Draco, savait que quelque chose de grand, de puissant même, se cachait dans l'érotisme qu'il proposait généreusement au brun. Oui, il y avait tout un univers tremblant, tapi derrière l'image creuse que véhiculaient les films sadomasochistes moldus.

Et il allait le faire comprendre à Potter. Lui faire admettre qu'il était la seule personne capable de le dominer et de lui faire aimer ça, de force s'il le faut. Le programme de la deuxième séance d'érotisme allait être chargé en vengeance. Après sa douche, Malfoy se sentait bien. Okay, il avait couché avec Parkinson, mais ça ne se reproduirait plus. Okay, Potter était un petit con. Mais demain soir, ça allait être grandiose. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte de retrouver son Gryffondor préféré, en fin de compte !

* * *

Toute la journée suivante, Harry essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait le soir même. Il fit tout ce qu'on attendait de lui : rire de bon cœur, s'insurger contre l'injustice, encourager les plus jeunes, plaisanter et montrer que lui, l'Elu, gardait le moral . Il offrit au regard la myriade d'émotions qu'on attendait qu'il offre, et le fit si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, il ne savait plus s'il avait déjà poussé son coup de gueule quotidien contre Rogue ou pas.

Au risque de se répéter, il vociféra contre le Professeur de DCFM, qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas se voir et dont tout l'être – de la pointe grasse de ses cheveux au bout de ses ongles sales – le répugnait jusqu'à en avoir envie de vomir. Ron et Hermione ne relevèrent pas le fait que c'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui qu'il critiquait l'ancien maître de Potions dans les mêmes termes. Ils savaient bien qu'être Harry Potter, parfois, ça pouvait rendre un peu fou. Aussi, ses amis renchérirent-ils volontiers pour le soutenir, même si Neville le regardait suspicieusement, comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose.

* * *

Harry réussit ce soir-là un tour de force. Il avala son dîner en dix minutes sans pour autant délaisser un seul des vingt plats présents devant lui, sous le regard ébahi de Colin Crivey, qui tint à immortaliser le moment. Pour la troisième fois en un mois, Harry prétexta une petite ballade digestive au clair de lune « tant que la météo le permettait encore » et courut chercher sa cape d'invisibilité au dortoir, avant que quiconque ne puisse le retenir.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois, il se cogna contre Luna, plantée au milieu d'un lieu improbable, qui n'eut pas l'air surprise pour rien au monde.

- Bonsoir Harry. Je savais que tu passerais par là, le roi des Joncheruines me l'a dit tout-à-l'heure.

- Salut Luna, désolé, je voudrais bien discuter avec toi mais je suis un peu pressé, je dois...

- Oh, je sais, tu as un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle en regardant par une fenêtre.

Harry marqua une pause et protesta en riant, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Non pas du tout, je voulais juste...

La Serdaigle le regarda gentiment et fit semblant de le croire.

- En tout cas, je voulais simplement te donner la paire de boucles d'oreille que je t'avais promise.

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet entouré d'une ficelle.

- Ha oui... Merci beaucoup Luna, pour tout t'avouer...

Harry allait lui dire qu'il avait totalement oublié, que de toute façon il n'en voulait pas vraiment et qu'elle pouvait les garder, si elle le désirait, mais Luna le coupa.

- L'anniversaire de Hermione est passé depuis longtemps, mais tu pourras toujours lui offrir l'année prochaine non ?

- Oui, oui... vraiment, merci beaucoup Luna, c'est très gentil de ta part, vraiment.

Il allait ranger le paquet au fond d'une de ses poches, quand la jeune fille lui demanda encore :

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

Luna le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus, plus étonnée qu'attristée.

- Ha si, bien sûr, je... Ouah !

C'était un cri où se mélangeaient étroitement surprise et incompréhension. Quoique Harry, en demandant à Luna de lui créer une paire de boucles d'oreille aurait du s'y attendre. Au lieu des traditionnels radis, qu'il pensait trouver en guise de pendants, la jeune fille avait utilisé des... c'était difficile à décrire, tellement la chose était informe. C'était beige, rugueux, un peu comme une patate particulièrement disgracieuse. Et ça avait une odeur spéciale.

- Ce sont des gingembres nains, Harry. Je pensais que tu connaissais. Ça a les mêmes propriétés que le gingembre classique, à part que c'est plus concentré. Bon, bonne soirée, Harry, lui dit-elle en s'éloignant, et en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Harry resta quelques instants à se demander stupidement quelles propriétés le gingembre « classique » pouvait-il bien avoir et pourquoi diable aurait-il du les connaître, quand il se rappela qu'il était pressé et qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Malfoy.

Il s'enfonça dans un recoin, sortit la Carte du Maraudeur de sa poche et y chercha impatiemment Malfoy. Son regard glissa rapidement de son dortoir, où il ne semblait pas être, à la Grande Salle, où il n'était pas non plus, enfin à la salle de classe abandonnée... Malheur, par les narines du Ronflak Cornu ! Malfoy n'avait l'air d'être nulle part dans ce maudit (et gigantesque) château !

Le brun déplia entièrement la Carte et y chercha, méticuleusement cette fois-ci, le nom de l'infernal blondinet. Il le trouva enfin, un peu surpris, dans les cuisines. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire ? Harry essaya de se souvenir de s'il avait aperçu ou non le blond au banquet. Il lui semblait que non, finalement.

Peut-être que le Serpentard n'avait pas envie de descendre manger avec tout le monde et était directement passé aux cuisines, voilà tout. En tout cas, ça laissait un peu de temps à Harry. Il récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa malle et repartit dans rencontrer aucun obstacle. Enfin, il se planta, invisible, à quelques mètres de la salle de classe.

Il attendait que le blond se pointe et entre avant d'entrer lui-même. Hors de question qu'il attende en trépignant dans la salle de classe ! Il aurait l'air du type qui se languit de ce qui l'attend et ce n'était pas du tout son cas. Faut pas abuser non plus.

* * *

**Voilà.** Bon, ça vous a plu quand même ? La suite arrive sûrement bientôt, vu que c'est plus facile d'écrire des scènes un peu tendues, étrangement (a) Je ne sais pas trop combien de séances il y aura en tout, mais bon, on verra bien. La prochaine sera... inattendue j'espère !

Ah sinon, vous auriez des** suggestions** de séances, des choses que vous voudriez lire ? :) Toute idée bienvenue ! \o/ Sans contact direct entre les corps de Draco et Harry bien sûr.

Poutous.


	6. Bois, Potter

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Encore merci pour ceux qui lisent la fic, la suivent, m'écrivent un mot (je remercie **Sheego**, ça devient une habitude et** Coeur de Lys **:D )... J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la deuxième séance d'érotisme que voici, dans son intégralité. J'ai aimé l'écrire en tout cas (ça fait déjà une heureuse)

**Résumons :** Harry, après avoir fait croire à Malfoy qu'il ne voulait pas continuer les séances d'érotisme, lui explique c'était une blague (superlol). Malfoy lui donne rendez-vous "demain soir", mais, énervé, couche avec Pansy pour se défouler. Le lendemain soir, Harry se précipite vers la salle de classe abandonnée, rencontre Luna en chemin qui lui donne des boucles d'oreilles-gingembre nain et attend, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, que Malfoy pointe le bout de son nez pointu. DEUXIEME SEANCE D'EROTISME.

* * *

Un bon quart d'heure était passé, depuis que Harry s'était campé dans ce couloir sombre, désert, froid, obscur, lugubre, désolé, sinistre (et tous les adjectifs que vous connaissez pour décrire un couloir angoissant de Poudlard la nuit). A bout de nerfs, il ressortit la Carte du Maraudeur pour voir où en était Malfoy. Apparemment, le blond venait tout juste de quitter les cuisines !

Mais sérieusement, il n'avait que ça à foutre ce soir-là ? Il aurait pas pu descendre manger à la Grande Salle, comme tout le monde ? Mais non, monsieur Draco Malfoy n'est pas tout le monde, c'est le sorcier au sang le plus pur qui existe et qui était déjà fiancé avant même sa naissance, _gniagniagnia_. Comme il n'avait rien à faire à part attendre le Serpentard, Harry était parti dans un de ses réquisitoires mentaux où il listait tous les défauts du blond, les exagérant sans aucun scrupule : il était arrogant (ça, c'était indéniable, Malfoy lui-même le reconnaissait), crâneur, hautain, dédaigneux, imbu de lui-même, froid, méprisant, vaniteux...

Mais plus Harry lui trouvait de défauts, plus il se rendait compte (avec effroi, cela va sans dire) que c'était un seul et même défaut qu'il dérivait en synonymes à l'infini ! Il eut beau en chercher d'autres, tous les adjectifs qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient seulement des variantes de « orgueilleux ». C'était comme si le caractère insupportable du blond n'était du qu'à _un seul_ défaut, mais un défaut si grand qu'il lui bouffait tout le reste de sa personnalité...

Heureusement que Draco finit par débarquer, sinon Harry serait tombé dans d'autres réflexions métaphysico-psychanalytiques et il en serait sûrement mort (surchauffe cérébrale).

Malfoy passa devant lui sans le voir (normal, il était invisible), jeta un regard à gauche, à droite, puis entra dans la salle de classe. Tout ça à pas de loup, comme s'il avait peur d'être suivi. Comme quoi, derrière son apparent je-m'en-foutisme, Malfoy n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Ça rassura un peu Harry. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à appréhender cette foutue deuxième séance.

Dans quoi s'embarquait-il, sérieusement ? Après cinq autres minutes passées dans le même couloir obscur, sombre et désolé, le Gryffondor se décida à entrer lui aussi. Pas qu'il avait hâte hein, mais qu'il avait froid.

* * *

- Salut, dit-il (presque) timidement à l'adresse du blond.

- Salut Potter, grogna l'autre, assis sur une chaise et occupé à trifouiller dans sa mallette.

« La mallette qui contient le matériel prévu pour cette séance », pensa Harry en déglutissant. Comme Malfoy ne daignait pas lui prêter attention, Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. La pièce, cette fois-ci, avait pas mal changé. Elle était chaude et joyeusement éclairée. Malfoy avait réparé quelques pupitres, qu'il avait rassemblé devant l'estrade et sur lesquels il avait disposé quelques verres, comme pour un goûter d'anniversaire d'écoliers. L'ambiance avait l'air, pour ainsi dire... festive.

Draco vérifia une dernière fois les étiquettes des fioles qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était primordial qu'il respecte l'ordre qu'il avait établi. Potter allait déguster, pensa-il en souriant pour lui-même.

- Nous... nous allons commencer. Allez, approche Potty, je vais pas te manger, lança le Serpentard, avec un air qui voulait dire tout le contraire.

Harry, d'un pas un peu gauche, se maudissant pour sa stupidité, sa curiosité et ses hormones en ébullition, s'avança vers Draco et l'attroupement de pupitres. Il y en avait quatre, tous alignés devant l'estrade. Malfoy se leva et libéra ainsi la seule chaise opérationnelle de la salle. Il posa sa mallette fermée sur la table la plus à gauche. Le Survivant regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit pas trop où le blond pourrait s'asseoir. Peut-être qu'il allait rester debout, adossé au mur, comme la première fois...

- Bien. Assied-toi, assied-toi, dit Malfoy distraitement, planté à côté de la chaise.

Il se répéta encore une fois son discours dans la tête.

Harry s'assit et suivit du regard son ennemi, qui grimpa, les yeux dans le vague, sur l'estrade. Harry assis, tout petit, et Malfoy debout, les mains dans le dos, à faire les cent pas sur une estrade de professeur. Ça s'annonçait bien...

* * *

- Bon. Comme au début de chaque séance, je vais t'énumérer les cinq règles, pour qu'elles s'impriment dans ta mémoire.

Harry ne songea même pas protester. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, sauf à énerver Malfoy. Malfoy qui n'avait sûrement pas encore digéré la petite blague de la veille, et qu'il valait mieux caresser dans le sens du poil.

- Règle numéro 1 : Je suis le maître, toi le soumis. Si tu me désobéis, tu risques une sanction. Répond « oui », qu'on avance.

- Oui.

Harry sourit. Il voyait bien que Malfoy lui-même était ennuyé par le protocole ridicule qu'il avait instauré mais qu'il aimait tellement l'ordre qu'il préférait s'y tenir. Ou plutôt, il avait peur du désordre. Le blond était un peu comme Hermione (un tout petit peu hein). C'était le style premier de la classe, méticuleux, précis, très à cheval sur la discipline.

Mais là, présentement, on sentait bien que ça le faisait chier de réciter ces règles creuses. La preuve : Harry était sûr qu'elles étaient deux fois plus longues la dernière fois...

- Règle numéro 2 : Mon but est d'éveiller ton corps à l'érotisme et casser « Harry Potter », ton image parfaite. Si je peux l'éviter, je ne te ferai pas souffrir et je ne te toucherai pas.

- Oui, soupira le brun.

Tiens, il avait supprimé la notion de « Moi animal », c'était peut-être pas si concluant que ça. « Mais l'idée te plaisait bien, non ? C'est dommage... Tu te serais pas vu animalisé, Harry ? »

- Règle numéro 3 : Si tu me touches ou me jettes un sort, je te tue.

- … Oui.

Ça avait le mérite d'être très très clair, cette fois-ci. Malfoy devait vraiment lui en vouloir.

- Règle numéro 4 : Je décide des séances, de leur début et de leur fin. Si tu pars c'est que tu abandonnes et tout s'arrête. Les séances s'arrêteront quand tu seras libéré de toi-même.

- Oui.

Ça, c'était pas très clair, pour le coup. Harry ne voyait toujours pas de quoi Malfoy tenait tant à le libérer. C'était plutôt Harry qui devrait libérer le Serpentard du caractère insupportable qu'il s'était lui-même forgé, si vous vouliez son avis.

- Règle numéro 5 : Je suis le seul responsable, du matériel, du contenu des séances, de ta douleur, et de ton plaisir.

- Oui.

L'idée que Malfoy prenne la responsabilité de sa douleur ne le dérangeait pas. C'était noble, beau, pur, digne. Très étonnant de la part du Serpentard, qui était plutôt du genre à rejeter la responsabilité sur un tiers, mais pas inquiétant. Par contre, qu'il prenne celle de son plaisir, brr ! Harry ne s'y habituerait sûrement jamais.

* * *

- Bien. (Harry imaginait sans mal Draco rayer « 1) énoncer à H.P les cinq règles » dans sa liste mentale). L'objectif de cette deuxième séance est légèrement différent de celui de la séance d'essai, récita Malfoy. (il devait en être à « 2) objectif de la séance »). Il s'agira non plus de t'éveiller à ta peau par le toucher mais à ton intérieur. A... tout ce que tu ne vois pas mais qui te constitue.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Est-ce que Malfoy était vraiment en train de lui parler de ses poumons, de sa rate et de son intestin grêle ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais prendre le temps – une demi-heure serait suffisante, même pour toi – de réfléchir ? ronchonna Draco. Je sais que tu ne le fais pas très souvent mais il parait ce n'est pas nocif pour la santé, tu sais ? Je te parle de tes organes, de tout ce qui bout, grouille, fait du bruit, prend de la place dans ton corps, mais que tu ignores.

Ha, alors Malfoy était bien en train de lui parler de l'érotisme de son diaphragme et de son œsophage. Une heure à essayer (en vain) d'érotiser son estomac à l'aide d'une sonde télescopique à enfoncer il-ne-voulait-pas-savoir-où ? Non merci... Non, vraiment, sans façon... Le Survivant eut, comme très souvent depuis qu'il « fréquentait » Malfoy, envie de se barrer en courant, la queue entre les jambes, et en se protégeant le popotin.

- Heu, Malfoy, je suis pas d'accord.

Draco regarda son ennemi dans les yeux. Même s'il avait très très envie de hausser son sourcil droit, il ne le fit pas. Il ne fallait pas que ça devienne un automatisme avec ce satané Potter ! Il croyait que le brun avait compris qui était le maître. Apparemment non.

- Potty, susurra le blond, en s'approchant du pupitre devant lequel Harry était assis.

Il posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table, l'air consterné, dans une parodie de professeur réprimandant un élève particulièrement borné.

- Quand tu t'es engagé – aussi imprudemment que d'ordinaire, je veux bien le croire – à participer à mes séances d'érotisme, tu as perdu la majorité de tes droits, y compris ton droit à l'insurrection. Donc, que tu le veuilles ou non – et c'est d'ailleurs bien plus intéressant si tu n'es pas d'accord – tu vas faire ce que je te dis, okay ?

Pour qui se prenait cette fouine savante, nom d'un testicule imberbe ?

- Okay, Malfoy, j'ai compris, on commence maintenant ?

* * *

Ne vous méprenez pas. Harry n'avait pas du tout hâte que cette deuxième séance commence. il l'appréhendait, en avait même presque peur. Mais il préférait largement Malfoy dans son rôle de dominant que dans son rôle de Serpentard imbécile, crâneur et blond de surcroît. Et puis, plus vite ce sera commencé, plus vite ce sera fini... « Tu crois que tu vas jouir cette fois-ci, Harry ? ». Le Gryffondor ignora sa conscience. Elle avait tendance à toujours dire à voix haute ce qu'il essayait de ne pas penser.

Draco croisa le regard vert, qui laissait transparaître une bonne dose de colère. Il faillit paniquer. L'ambiance n'était pas celle qu'il avait prévue d'instaurer. Il avait fait des efforts pour rendre la vieille salle de classe abandonnée un tant soit peu attrayante et chaleureuse. Il avait augmenté la température de ses torches magiques, rangé les livres et rafraîchi leurs couvertures, réparé les meubles (qui tombaient en poussière). Il avait nettoyé le tableau d'ardoise et réunit quelques pupitres pour leur ménager une sorte d'intimité. C'était curieux, mais il avait apprécié travailler pour rendre la pièce plus agréable. Après tout, ils allaient y passer pas mal de temps, à l'avenir...

Mais quand il avait vu le brun entrer, avec son air de paon et ses cheveux en bataille, ses résolutions fondirent comme un sorbet citron dans la gorge de Dumbledore. Ce gamin était juste insupportable. Draco n'avait vraiment qu'une envie : arriver, au fil des séances, à faire ressortir ses imperfections, son humanité, sa corporalité. Son but était d'arriver à _voir_ que Harry Potter n'était qu'un homme. Même pas un homme : un adolescent, sur qui on avait plaqué, avant la naissance, l'étiquette « Survivant ».

Potter le dévisageait maintenant. Combien de minutes était-il resté plongé dans ses pensées ? Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, ce n'était pas le moment de douter !

* * *

Malfoy s'empara de sa mallette et l'ouvrit de telle sorte que Harry ne puisse rien en voir. Que pouvait bien contenir cette mallette, nom d'une blairelle en chaleur ?

- Aujourd'hui, mon cher Potty, tu vas boire. Nous allons commencer par... par celle-ci, tiens.

A la grande surprise du Gryffondor, Malfoy sortit une fiole de la mallette et versa son contenu dans un des gobelets en plastique qui étaient sur un pupitre. Sans un mot, il tendit le gobelet vers Harry, qui n'en saisit pas et regardait le liquide avec crainte.

- Malfoy, tu crois vraiment que je vais boire un truc que tu me proposes, le sourire aux lèvres ? Ou c'est du poison, ou c'est de la morve de Goyle !

« Je vais le tuer, ce sale type ! » pensa Draco, furieux. Ne pouvait-il pas faire, tout simplement, ce que le Serpentard lui demandait ? Ça rendrait la séance tellement plus simple, tellement plus agréable pour tous les deux. Mais non, Potter était cet imbécile de Survivant, il fallait bien qu'il résiste et proteste contre un peu tout et n'importe quoi, sinon il ne serait pas un héros.

- Potter, bois ça. Ce n'est ni du poison, ni un truc aussi infâme que de l'extrait de Goyle.

Harry sourit à l'idée que Draco lui-même trouve « infâme » son ami le gorille mais il ne prit tout de même pas le verre que l'autre lui tendait. Les deux garçons s'observaient presque sans ciller, en tout cas, sans esquisser de mouvement. Cette situation trouvait d'ailleurs une certaine résonance avec une scène très ancienne, leur premier voyage vers Poudlard, durant lequel Harry avait refusé de serrer la main du futur Serpentard.

Mais ils avaient six années de plus, maintenant. Harry regarda une dernière fois suspicieusement le breuvage, pria brièvement Merlin de ressortir en vie de cette pièce, et prit le gobelet. C'était un liquide orangé, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec du jus de citrouille.

- Allez, bois, fit Draco, impatient.

Il tournait en rond sur l'estrade, attendant que Potter veuille bien se décider à boire ce foutu jus de citrouille. Pour qu'on passe à autre chose, bordel.

Harry porta le gobelet à ses lèvres mais ne l'inclina pas. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Quelle était la probabilité que Malfoy tente de l'empoisonner ? Faible, il dut le reconnaître. Il y avait des moyens bien plus discrets de le faire disparaître. Par contre, la probabilité que le Serpentard veuille se venger de la petite farce de Harry, qui l'avait fait poireauter, somme toute, pendant deux semaines... était terriblement élevée. Harry s'entendit déglutir. Bon. Harry décida d'obéir à un proverbe sorcier, qui s'appliquait très judicieusement à la situation : quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire.

Se demandant vaguement s'il n'était pas suicidaire, le brun commença à boire.

Draco fit tout ce qu'il put pour continuer à déambuler sans s'arrêter et surtout pour ne pas se mettre sous le nez du brun pour le regarder boire. Il fallait qu'il se fasse oublier. Pour apprivoiser Potter. Alors, le blond continuait sa minuscule ronde, et, au rythme de ses pas réguliers, Harry Potter but du jus de citrouille (tout en se demandant en quoi cette séance pouvait prétendre être érotique).

Décidément, ça avait la couleur, l'odeur et le goût du jus de citrouille. Le Gryffondor se risqua à conjecturer que, peut-être, c'était vraiment du jus de citrouille. Ouais, c'était du jus de citrouille que Malfoy lui avait fait boire ! Il avait passé cinq minutes à refuser la boisson qu'il préférait, cinq minutes à douter du contenu évident du gobelet ! Est-ce que c'était une farce ? Il jeta un regard méchant au Serpentard, qui marchait comme si de rien n'était, gentil et mécanique petit soldat.

Au fond de lui, le blond jubilait. Potter avait bu le jus de citrouille ! Ca signifiait qu'il lui faisait un tant soit peu confiance. Franchement, s'il avait été à la place de Potter (mais Salazar sait que ce n'était pas concevable qu'il soit un jour soumis à un autre), jamais il n'aurait bu un verre tendu par son ennemi. Il aurait eu peur d'un poison, ou d'un quelconque philtre idiot. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui avait pu résoudre Potter à boire ? Ça ne pouvait pas être ses seuls mots « Ce n'est ni du poison, ni un truc aussi infâme que de l'extrait de Goyle »... Potter ne pouvait pas l'avoir cru sur parole. Enfin, quelque soit la raison qui avait poussé Potter à boire le jus de citrouille, le plus important était _qu'il l'avait bu_.

* * *

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas reconnu son jus préféré ? La couleur... l'odeur... c'était pourtant évident ! Peut-être parce que c'était Malfoy qui le lui tendait... Pourquoi, d'ailleurs, son pire cauchemar lui offrirait à boire gratuitement ? Harry fixa le blond des yeux, pour essayer de percer le mystère de cette séance. _Pourquoi ?_

- Malfoy, c'était que du jus de citrouille ! Pourquoi tu me fais boire ça ? ronchonna Harry, comme trahi.

- Oh, tais-toi, Potter. Alors, comment c'était ? demanda Malfoy, presque avec avidité.

Il attendait une description détaillée du trajet du liquide dans le corps de Potter, description qui ne vint manifestement pas.

- C'était... heu... c'était bon. J'adore ça, enfin, mais c'était du jus de citrouille, quoi.

Si Malfoy devait un jour donner un titre à Potter (il espérait que ce jour maudit n'arriverait jamais !) nulle doute qu'il lui choisirait le nom de « garçon-le-plus-lent-à-la-détente-du-monde-entier ». Quoiqu'il hésitait avec « le-garçon-qui-ne-savait-que-balbutier ».

- Non, Potter. Ce n'est pas un simple jus de citrouille...

- Ha, tu l'avoue toi-même, tu l'as empoisonné ! s'écria Harry.

Ou bien « celui-qui-ne-pouvait-s'empêcher-de-dire-des-conneries ».

- Bon, Potty, ta gueule veux-tu ? C'est bien du jus de citrouille okay ? Mais pas n'importe lequel. Tiens, bois. Et raconte-moi.

* * *

Draco remplit magiquement le verre de Harry, qui en but une gorgée, cette fois-ci sans trop hésiter, et avec beaucoup de curiosité. Pas du simple jus de citrouille ? Il avala, et reprit une gorgée, qu'il garda en bouche, pour pouvoir faire plus attention au goût. Le liquide passait de sa joue droite à sa joue gauche sans qu'il ne lui trouve rien de notoire. Il avala. La troisième gorgée lui sembla plus sucrée, plus douce, presque... moelleuse. A la quatrième, il se demanda comment il avait pu croire que ce n'était que du jus de citrouille.

C'était frais quand ça touchait ses lèvres, délicieusement frais, et ça se réchauffait tranquillement dans sa bouche. Ca se mélangeait à sa salive, ça lui ôtait le goût et la conscience de sa salive, ça prenait la place de sa salive ! La cinquième gorgée le convainquit que sa langue était faite pour émettre non pas de la vulgaire salive mais ce jus-là. La sixième gorgée fut aussi délicieuse que frustrante. C'était une toute petite gorgée, car le gobelet était vide.

Il la garda le plus longtemps possible dans sa bouche, sa langue jouant avec le liquide qui finit par mousser, puis l'avala, déchiré. Alors, il sentit la boisson passer dans sa gorge, tiède, et plonger vers le bas pour disparaître. C'était fini, il n'avait plus aucune sensation du jus de citrouille. Seulement un souvenir.

- Alors, est-ce que c'était simplement du jus de citrouille ?

La voix de Malfoy le fit sursauter. Encore une fois, il l'avait totalement oublié, trop occupé à savourer la redécouverte d'un des cinq sens : le goût.

- Oui et... non. C'était juste du jus de citrouille mais... quand je me suis concentré sur son goût j'ai... j'ai comme retrouvé la première fois où j'en ai bu. C'était délicieux.

Harry passa sciemment sous silence le fait qu'il avait adoré la sensation du liquide dans sa bouche. Le blond, qui trottait sur l'estrade depuis maintenant dix minutes, était déçu. C'était tout ? Il s'attendait à ce que le Gryffondor se concentre sur les sensations de la boisson dans sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en foutait de son souvenir ému de la fois où il avait découvert l'existence du jus de citrouille... Il s'ordonna de se calmer et de passer à la deuxième fiole. Après tout, il avait tout le temps qu'il voulait pour lui faire prendre conscience de son intérieur.

* * *

Le Serpentard sortit une nouvelle fiole – noire, cette fois – et la fit couler lentement dans un autre gobelet. Harry le regardant faire, pensa que, si on avait (par la plus grande des malchances), Rogue comme parrain, peut-être qu'on devenait soi-même un féru de potions et de liquides bouillonnants. A moins que ça ne soit tout simplement une caractéristique commune à tous les Serpentards.

- Bois, Potter. Et raconte-moi.

Potter lui faisait déjà suffisamment confiance pour boire ce qu'il lui présentait. C'était un bon point. Il s'agissait maintenant de le faire parler, d'instaurer une forme de dialogue entre eux. Une forme seulement, parce qu'en vérité, Draco voulait simplement pousser Harry à parler tout seul, à se confesser, à lui donner une telle confiance en lui qu'il n'aurait plus rien à lui cacher, une confiance comme celle d'un enfant en son père, un chien en son maître.

Harry hoqueta de surprise en goûtant le breuvage. C'était du coca-cola, il en était persuadé ! Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas bu... Il faillit tout boire d'un seul coup, assoiffé, puis se rappela de l'étrange plaisir qu'il avait eu à boire le jus de citrouille à toute petites gorgées. Presque précautionneusement, il fit couler le soda entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il retrouva une sensation si longtemps oubliée, le chatouillis des bulles sur le bout du sa langue. C'était divin. Comme tout-à-l'heure, il joua avec le liquide, le déplaçant dans sa bouche, de façon à le sentir partout, à être envahi par lui. A sentir le goût sur sa langue, le froid sur ses dents, les bulles sur son palais et ses gencives. Il souleva sa langue et le soda glissa en dessous d'elle, titillant savoureusement sa face cachée si sensible, pleine de nervures bleues.

Il en fut ainsi pour toutes les autres gorgées à venir. La dernière eut une allure de sacré : il la fit couler lentement dans sa bouche, le menton relevé, sans que ses lèvres ne touchent le bord du gobelet. Le liquide parcourait un court espace vide, entre le verre et la bouche du brun, cascade, avant de se jeter entre les dents. Cinq secondes jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus une seule goutte dans le récipient.

Il l'avala difficilement, cette gorgée, ferma même les yeux pour se concentrer sur la déglutition, sur le resserrement de sa gorge autour du liquide, sur son écoulement à l'intérieur de son cou. Il porta inconsciemment la main à sa pomme d'adam, qu'il sentit rouler désagréablement sous ses doigts, de haut en bas, alors que le coca rejoignait son estomac pour se mélanger au jus de citrouille.

Le brun avait les paupières closes, et Draco, sans s'en rendre compte, avait arrêté de marcher, figé, hypnotisé par sa sensualité. Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, le Serpentard décida qu'ils allaient passer à l'étape suivante. Mais il eut du mal à trouver les mots, tellement son esprit était saturé d'images presque religieuses de Harry, buvant cette boisson moldue qu'il avait eu tant de mal à se procurer, auprès des elfes de maison des cuisines.

* * *

- Potter, est-ce que tu penses que je te veux du mal ?

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Harry revienne sur terre et comprenne qu'une question exigeait une réponse.

- Heu... Dans l'absolu, oui. Mais là, non, bredouilla le Gryffondor, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Même si la formule n'était pas très claire, le blond sourit. Potter était en train de lui dire que, dans le cadre de leurs séances d'érotisme, Draco et lui n'étaient plus vraiment ceux qu'ils étaient. Des moments volés, suspendus, où ils échappaient à eux-mêmes.

- Bien. Alors je vais te mettre ce bandeau.

Malfoy sortit le bandeau de cuir qu'il avait lui-même porté pendant la séance d'essai. Cette fois-ci, c'était au soumis de le porter.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry, qui doutait subitement de lui. Faisait-il assez confiance au blond pour s'aveugler volontairement, être sans défense devant lui ?

Il trancha vite. Ce n'était que justice. Après tout, le blond lui-même avait gardé le bandeau devant les yeux pendant une heure, la dernière fois. Et puis, peut-être... peut-être que ce serait une expérience enrichissante. « Tu veux dire que ça pourrait être carrément bandant, non ? » lui rétorqua sournoisement sa conscience.

Le blond descendit de l'estrade, contourna les pupitres et se glissa derrière la chaise du brun, qui ôtait ses lunettes. Debout derrière lui, il sourit en voyant l'implantation bordélique des cheveux de l'Élu, s'attarda sur les os saillants et fins de son cou, de ses épaules. Il était si frêle... Draco posa précautionneusement la bandelette de cuir sur les yeux de Harry et la noua prestement à l'arrière de son crâne, en faisant attention à ne pas trop serrer. Il fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il admirait une œuvre d'art. Assurément, les yeux bandés lui allaient bien mieux que ces horribles lunettes rondes.

C'était comme si le monde s'était éteint. Le cuir opaque ne laissait filtrer aucune forme de lumière. Harry se concentra un maximum sur son ouïe, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il semblait que Malfoy s'éloignait, mais il n'en était pas tout-à-fait sûr, le bandeau couvrant une partie de ses oreilles.

* * *

Et si le blond l'abandonnait là, tout seul, dans une salle de classe abandonnée, un soir de novembre ? Et s'il prenait une photo de lui en cachette et la donnait à un membre du journal du lycée, ou même à la Gazette du Sorcier ? « L'illustre Harry Potter s'adonne en secret à de petits jeux pervers, au sein même de son établissement », « Harry Potter, en qui la communauté magique plaçait tous ses espoirs, n'est pas aussi pur qu'on ne voudrait le croire », Quelle crédibilité accorder à Harry Potter, dont la sexualité hors-norme inquiète les parents des autres élèves de Poudlard ? »

Le poids de ses responsabilités d'icône le tétanisait. Il allait crier à Malfoy qu'il ne voulait plus continuer, que c'était trop risqué, que s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, un gamin inconnu, peut-être, mais que lui, Harry Potter, ne pouvait pas faire cela, se trouver là, que c'était mal !

Mais il savait déjà ce que l'autre lui répondrait : « c'est parce que tu portes toute cette pression en toi qu'il faut que tu le fasses. C'est parce que, précisément, tu es Harry Potter que ça m'intéresse de faire des séances d'érotisme avec toi. Si tu étais _quelqu'un d'autre_, jamais tu n'aurais attiré mon regard, retenu mon attention. C'est parce que tu es le garçon le plus frustré, le plus contraint par un rôle, que j'ai envie de faire jaillir ton vrai visage. Ton corps assoiffé de sensations. »

Mais, si Draco lui avait dit cela, peut-être que, tout doucement, Harry lui aurait fait remarquer qu'entre eux deux, c'était plutôt lui, Draco Malfoy, qui avait le plus de pression, qui se contrôlait le plus, qui avait le moins de liberté. Que lui aussi devrait pouvoir souffler. Mais cette conversation n'eut jamais lieu, parce qu'au moment où Harry allait parler, quelque chose toucha ses lèvres.

* * *

Il reconnut immédiatement la fragilité du bord d'un gobelet, avant qu'un liquide chaud mouille ses lèvres. Malfoy versait maladroitement, gronda-t-il intérieurement. Le liquide (c'était du thé) coula sur son menton, se prenant dans les poils courts de sa barbe, dévala son cou. C'était long, ça coulait tellement, c'était chaud, ça avait plongé, presque miraculeusement, dans l'encolure de son haut, pour se perdre définitivement dans les poils de son torse. Le goût était plutôt lambda, Harry n'ayant jamais été un grand amateur de thé.

Malfoy était penché au dessus du pupitre où Harry était assis. Il faisait boire du thé au brun, sans trop faire attention à tout verser dans sa bouche. Non, au contraire, il fit intentionnellement couler le liquide chaud sur son menton, pour regarder le délicat tracé brun sur son cou, sa gorge, le haut de son torse. Il versait trop vite et Harry faillit s'étouffer, tout recracher. Il s'était brûlé le bout de la langue.

La sensation était déroutante. Boire quelque chose versé par quelqu'un qu'on ne voit pas... Être seulement un réceptacle, une bouche ouverte en attente d'un liquide. Être un trou... pire, un long tube au milieu de son corps, être tout entier du vide, un vide à remplir, de toute part.

« Je te parle de tes organes, de tout ce qui bout, grouille, fait du bruit, prend de la place dans ton corps, mais que tu ignores ». C'était ça. Harry, n'entendant et ne voyant plus rien, était réduit à une langue, un trou, à toute cette masse de chair intérieure qu'il n'avait jamais vue, à laquelle il ne pensait jamais.

* * *

Draco choisit une autre fiole, du lait froid. Le liquide blanc se prit dans la commissure des lèvres du brun, rendant le Serpentard presque fou. Il ne comprenait pas comment son pire ennemi pouvait être aussi sensuel. Le brun passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, pour attraper les gouttes de lait rebelles qui ne voulaient pas entrer dans sa bouche. Il adorait le lait froid. Il était dans un tel état d'esprit, qu'il aurait lapé le lait dans une coupelle, comme un chat, si le blond le lui avait demandé. Ne rien voir lui donnait l'impression que tout était possible, que personne ne le jugeait. Comme s'il était seul, _tout seul_ dans son monde, seul corps.

Donc, Harry but. Il but tout ce que Draco lui présentait aux lèvres : du chocolat chaud, un jus de fruit inconnu, avec les pulpes (une d'entre elles resta collée au coin de sa bouche pour faire perdre la tête à Draco), un nectar si doux qu'il faillit rompre le silence pour supplier « Encore ! », une boisson sorcière, sorte de fumée liquide qui remplit sa bouche de brouillard (Draco supplicié, à voir la vapeur s'échapper des lèvres entrouvertes), un jus exotique épais, comme de la compote, qui tacha ses vêtements (Harry, réduit à l'état de larve, de bébé réclamant à boire)...

* * *

Draco avait vidé sa dernière fiole entre les lèvres de Harry, qui ne bougea pas, attendant le prochain verre, qui ne vint pas. Peu à peu, le brun retrouva l'usage de son cerveau et se rendit compte qu'il avait une furieuse envie de... pisser. Avec tout ce qu'il avait bu, d'un côté !

- Malfoy... j'ai envie de... j'ai envie de pisser, murmura-t-il, tremblotant, quelques gouttes colorées séchant sur sa peau.

Draco sourit, triomphant. Il avait atteint son but. Potter avait envie de pisser. C'était parfait. Comme tout-à-l'heure, il se glissa derrière le brun, qui sursauta, en entendant sa voix si proche de son oreille. Le souffle de Malfoy, caressant sa peau humide, fit frémir Harry.

- Tu as envie d'uriner, Potter ? chuchota le Serpentard.

- O..oui.

- Tu as vraiment envie... là ?

Harry eut un coup de frayeur, croyant que Malfoy allait toucher son sexe. Mais Draco se contenta d'effleurer sa robe, beaucoup plus haut, au niveau de son ventre. Ce simple contact suffit : Harry allait se faire dessus.

- Malfoy, s'il te plaît... laisse-moi aller aux toilettes, murmura le brun.

Jamais, jamais, jamais il n'aurait pu prononcer cette supplique s'il avait eu les yeux ouverts. Il aurait eu trop honte.

- Pourquoi donc ferais-je ça, Potter ? Je ne suis pas gentil, moi. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de pitié. Mais je crois que tu as encore un peu de place, non ? _Aguamenti_ !

Draco fit jaillir un filet d'eau de sa baguette, qu'il dirigea directement dans la gorge du brun. L'eau trop vive éclaboussa leurs vêtements, le bandeau, le nez, les joues du brun, le constellant de gouttelettes. Il était trempé, et surtout, sa bouche ne pouvant avaler une si grande quantité d'eau à la fois, il crachottait, éjectait le liquide.

Harry recracha, se dégoûtant lui-même, de l'eau en face de lui, sur le Serpentard, qui ne broncha pas. Le brun toussait, avait du mal à respirer, mais le blond continuait à lui balancer de l'eau dans la bouche. C'était comme pour le laver de tous ces liquides qu'il avait goûté, comme pour le purifier. Et surtout, pour lui donner encore plus _envie_ de pisser.

- Malfoy... je...

Mais Harry n'arrivait même plus à parler, sous le jet d'eau qui l'étouffait. Il buvait tout ce qu'il pouvait, de peur de se noyer.

Draco mit fin à son sort et observa Potter. Le pauvre était à bout de souffle, rouge, un peu gelé, trempé en tout cas, sale.

- Potter, tu as envie de pisser mais aussi envie de te toucher, n'est-ce pas ? Ça t'excite d'être victimisé, de subir ma volonté, à moi, Malfoy, hein ? Tu es pathétique... Vraiment, tu n'es pas ce qu'on pense que tu es... Je suis le seul à savoir qu'au fond, tu n'as qu'une envie : jouir, jouir encore et _toujours plus_, dans les situations les plus tordues et les plus humiliantes.

Harry ne put se retenir, en écoutant le murmure atroce du blond à son oreille. Il se pissa dessus, presque heureux de ne pas pouvoir se voir, de ne pas pouvoir voir Draco, qui lui, avait bien vu qu'il s'était pissé dessus. Heureux de pas pouvoir assister à sa propre humiliation.

* * *

Le blond ne fit aucun commentaire. Il lava simplement le sol souillé d'un coup de baguette. Il fit sécher ses propres vêtements et ceux du brun, qu'il essaya de nettoyer du mieux possible, leur donnant un doux parfum de lessive. Il lui sécha aussi le visage et les cheveux, mouillés par le puissant jet d'eau. La séance était clairement terminée. Il n'y avait plus aucune tension dans l'air. Simplement du soulagement et un profond malaise, comme celui qui suit un long, difficile vomissement.

- Potter, je vais m'en aller avant toi, okay ?

Harry ne répondit pas, trop honteux de lui, trop humilié. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder le blond. Il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre.

Le Serpentard voulut lui dire quelques mots de réconfort, comme « Ce n'est pas grave », « Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir », « Il le fallait, tu n'étais pas le responsable, je suis le seul fautif, tu n'avais rien décidé », mais il n'y arriva pas. Il était le dominant, il devait rester supérieur, un peu craint. C'était à lui d'être fort, de ne pas montrer d'émotions. Ça n'aurait plus de sens s'il jouait à la fois le rôle du bourreau et celui de marraine la fée.

Alors, jetant seulement derrière lui un regard presque empli de pitié, ou du moins de compassion, Draco claqua la porte, laissant Harry seul.

Comme un automate, Harry se leva, rentra au dortoir sans même passer sa cape d'invisibilité (il n'en avait pas la force), et se coucha tout habillé. Étrangement, il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée de quitter ses vêtements salis ou de se débarbouiller. Après tout, Malfoy, en bon maître, s'en était chargé. Et c'est dans l'odeur rassurante de lessive laissée par le blond que Harry plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

**Voilà.** Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Comme à chaque scène tendue, j'ai du mal à évaluer si c'est ennuyeux ou si ça se lit bien, si c'est trop cru ou pas assez. Est-ce que vous trouvez ça... érotique, même s'il n'y a pas eu de sexe ? Est-ce que ça vous laisse froid ? D:

Comment vous envisagez la suite ? :D

Bref, j'ai hâte de lire un petit mot de ta part, mais pour l'instant, je vais faire comme Harry et Draco : me coucher. On réfléchira demain.


	7. Alors Draco, c'était comment ?

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Merci pour vos messages qui demandaient presque tous du "plus hardcore". o_o Merci aux anonymes, **Nana972, Coeur de Lys, Xoxo et Sheego** :)

Ha, et dans ce chapitre se cache une petite scène chaude. Bonne lecture :)

**Résumons :** La deuxième séance d'érotisme a un peu dégénéré, et Harry s'est pissé dessus, forcé à boire, presque en s'étouffant, des litres de liquide en tout genre. Réactions.

* * *

Harry cligna bêtement plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre qu'il était dans le noir. Autour de lui, seulement le bruit sourd des respirations endormies. Il écarta le rideau de son lit, dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de lumière, mais Il faisait encore nuit. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire, en attendant l'aurore ? Le plus raisonnable serait de se lever et d'aller prendre une bonne douche, histoire de se laver de tout ce qu'il avait... subi, quelques heures plus tôt. Il chassa vite de son esprit le souvenir de la séance de la veille, il y repenserait plus tard.

Dans l'immédiat, il préférait penser pratique, faire quelque chose. S'occuper. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour mettre la main sur ses lunettes, qui gisaient sur la moquette. Par la même occasion, il attrapa sa baguette et murmura un petit « Lumos ». Enfin, il se leva sans un bruit, contourna son lit et disparut dans la salle de bain commune.

L'eau chaude tombait violemment sur ses épaules, glissait dans ses cheveux, l'enveloppait dans une exquise sensation de bien-être. C'était délicieux. Harry passa un long moment sous la douche, à ne penser à rien. Seulement à profiter de ce moment privilégié, presque silencieux.

D'habitude, il y avait toujours de l'agitation dans la salle de bain : Seamus et Dean avaient tendance à se trimbaler à poil en s'éclaboussant l'un l'autre joyeusement, Neville, toujours en retard se rasait (et se coupait accidentellement) en ronchonnant, Ron se brossait les dents en faisant moult bruits, et Harry...

Harry n'avait jamais beaucoup de temps devant lui (on est l'Elu ou ne l'est pas). Il se jetait hors de son lit, se débarrassait de son pyjama en chemin, sautait sous le jet d'eau pendant cinq petites minutes, s'enroulait dans une serviette et puis courait se brosser les dents en passant vite fait la main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait que rarement l'occasion de prendre une bonne et longue douche chaude, sans être dérangé par personne.

Sans se presser donc, il rentra au dortoir, en résistant à une envie soudaine de siffloter, s'habilla de vêtements propres et s'allongea de nouveau dans son lit. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, lui non plus... Les bras derrière la tête, les yeux ouverts sans rien y voir, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il se rendit compte, avec un peu d'amertume, que les robes propres qu'il venait d'enfiler ne sentaient pas la lessive de Malfoy, comme celles qu'il venait de quitter.

* * *

Draco, lui, se réveilla bien après Harry. Mais dès qu'il eut repris conscience, les images de la séance de la veille l'assaillirent et saturèrent son esprit d'images bien peu chastes de si bonne heure. Il faillit mourir sur place, foudroyé dans son lit par sa propre connerie.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Lui infliger ça ? Perdre ainsi le contrôle de lui-même ? Il venait de détruire son tout petit dernier espoir que Potter ne le haïsse pas. C'était légitime, de toute façon, comment ne pas haïr un type qui t'a obligé à te pisser dessus, comme un enfant, ou un animal ?

Il fallait impérativement qu'il écrive. Pour vider son esprit et pour y voir plus clair. Mais il n'avait visiblement pas le temps, s'il en jugeait les cris de Blaise, qui avait peur d'arriver en retard au petit-déjeuner. Il écrirait plus tard.

Le Serpentard se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, alors que tous les autres étaient déjà partis pour la Grande Salle, sans l'attendre. Tant pis, il ne mangerait pas. Il n'avait jamais très faim le matin, de toute manière.

Propre, coiffé, poudré (ou tout comme), Draco se sentait déjà mieux, déjà plus Malfoy. Il récupéra son carnet secret dans un tiroir, le fourra au fond de son sac (il trouverait bien un moment pour le remplir) et quitta les cachots. Il avait cours d'arithmancie dans cinq minutes. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cours qu'il pouvait se permettre de ne pas suivre. Il était du même avis que Hermione sur ce point : l'arithmancie, c'était malheureusement aussi passionnant que compliqué.

Non, pour écrire, il lui fallait une matière qu'il lui serait plutôt facile de rattraper, ou même d'écouter d'une seule oreille. Une matière où il avait des facilités, et dont le prof était plutôt indulgent (pour ne pas dire « foutrement idiot »). Draco écrirait pendant son premier cours de l'après-midi, Potions, c'était décidé. Il en avait vraiment besoin.

* * *

- Harry ! Ça va ?

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent main dans la main et s'assirent à côté de leur meilleur ami qui était descendu petit-déjeuner dès qu'il avait trouvé l'heure raisonnable. Rester allongé sans rien faire, tout habillé, ça avait fini par lui sembler un peu chiant.

Harry avait toujours très faim, le matin. Comme si la brindille qui lui servait de corps et qui réclamait toujours à manger, avait encore espoir de grandir et grossir. Mais Harry avait beau manger quantité de cochonneries à toute heure, il ne prenait pas un gramme, ce qui inquiétait souvent Hermione et énervait Ron qui n'arrivait pas à perdre son un tout petit bourrelet.

- Bien dormi ?

Le couple répondit « oui » en chœur, et Harry leur sourit en retour. Même s'ils se disputaient souvent, leur amour sautait à la gueule de tous ceux qui les approchaient. C'était beau et mignon, d'une certaine façon.

* * *

- Dites moi pas qu'on a Potions, marmonna Ron, alors qu'il venait d'avaler son troisième dessert.

- Ron, tu as Potions, dit Hermione, avec un regard compatissant. D'ailleurs, je file, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard au cours de Runes.

La jeune fille l'embrassa rapidement et disparut. Le rouquin soupira.

La matinée s'était déroulée sans anicroche, sans qu'il ne s'y passe rien de notable non plus. Potions... Comme d'habitude – c'était même trop suspect pour être du au hasard – , cours commun avec les Serpentards. Ça signifiait qu'il allait voir cet imbécile de Malfoy, qui l'avait involontairement empêché de dormir, cette nuit.

- Bon, tu reprends un bout de quelque chose, Harry ? Je crois que... ouais, je mangerai bien quelques chocolats.

Ron plongea la main dans une coupe remplie de Fondants du chaudron, et en fourra plusieurs dans sa bouche. Le brun prit une part de gâteau au hasard. C'était élastique, vert et légèrement translucide. Mais ce n'était pas mauvais, quoiqu'il préférait ne pas savoir exactement de quoi c'était fait.

- Nom d'un steak de dragon, on est grave à la bourre ! gueula soudain le roux, en s'étouffant à moitié avec sa sucrerie.

Harry regarda sa montre. Il était 14h passée. Le temps d'arriver aux cachots, ils allaient avoir un bon quart d'heure de retard... De concert et sans se concerter, les deux Gryffondors empoignèrent leurs sacs d'une main et partirent en courant.

* * *

- Tu entres en premier, Harry, c'est toi le Survivant. Et puis, il t'adore, dit Ron dans un souffle.

Harry rit, toqua doucement et passa la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Désolés, Monsieur, on n'a pas vu l'heure passer, s'excusa Harry.

- Entrez, entrez, mon garçon, et vous aussi Mr Weasley, leur répondit Slughorn. Asseyez-vous là. J'étais en train d'expliquer à vos camarades combien...

Harry décrocha immédiatement. Il observa ses camarades, le sol, le plafond, les toiles d'araignée, les araignées et les mouches prises dans les toiles d'araignée. Quand il eut regardé deux fois tout ce qui était regardable dans cette salle, il s'autorisa à risquer un œil vers Malfoy.

Le blond était à quelques tables de là, et semblait rêvasser, tout en écrivant fébrilement. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de ricaner bêtement en voyant Harry et Ron franchirent la porte de la salle de classe, les joues rouges et la respiration difficiles. Il semblait concentré sur tout autre chose que ce qui se passait dans cette pièce.

Harry fronça les sourcils : c'était étrange (voire très suspecte). Que Malfoy ne suive pas un cours, qui plus est de Potions, de loin sa matière favorite, c'était inhabituel. Même s'il se moquait beaucoup de Hermione, il était lui-même un petit « Monsieur-je-sais-tout », version Serpentard. Mais qu'il en plus écrive avec frénésie... Que pouvait-il rédiger de si passionnant, pour s'exciter autant sur un pauvre bout de parchemin qui ne lui avait rien fait ? Peut-être du courrier amoureux ?

Harry décolla un tout petit peu ses fesses de sa chaise, pour essayer de mieux voir ce que fabriquait Malfoy. Ho, il n'écrivait pas sur du parchemin mais sur... un livre. Ou plutôt un cahier. Tout ça était décidément très curieux. Peut-être que Malfoy écrivait un roman ? Ça collait un peu avec son personnage de blond énigmatique et ténébreux, aristocrate bucolique et pourquoi pas poète romantique à ses heures ? Harry rit intérieurement. Il le voyait très bien déclamer des vers écrits à la lueur d'une chandelle, sous le balcon de sa bien-aimée.

Harry faillit donner un coup de coude à Ron, pour lui faire part de ses soupçons et construire quelques scénarios loufoques mais désopilants. Il était sûr que le rouquin serait très amusé de découvrir que Malfoy gribouillait des poèmes (à l'eau de rose, sinon ce n'est pas drôle) au lieu d'écouter le cours. Puis il se ravisa. Est-ce que c'était si drôle que ça, après tout ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait que Malfoy ait un projet d'écriture quelconque ?

Il y a quelques semaines encore, Harry n'aurait pas hésité à partager cette petite découverte, histoire de rire un bon coup avec son ami. Ils se seraient même débrouiller pour choper le cahier au passage, et lire quelques morceaux choisis. Et si c'était vraiment brillant, ils en aurait peut-être fait profiter leurs autres camarades, autour du feu, se passant le cahier et riant méchamment des élans lyriques de Draco Malfoy.

Mais Harry n'en avait pas tellement envie, finalement. Il sentait bien que leur relation avait changé. Ils étaient toujours ennemis, certes, mais les quelques tête-tête qu'ils avaient eu les avaient forcément... rapproché (même si le mot n'était pas le mieux choisi). Il avait l'horrible impression que ce ne serait pas un acte si glorieux que ça, qu'il aurait même honte de lui, de sa trahison. Alors que Malfoy n'avait pas l'air d'avoir parlé à quiconque des séances d'érotisme, sinon ça se saurait que le grand Harry Potter se branlait devant son reflet le soir et qu'il se pissait dessus, excité comme un chien par son pire ennemi !

Harry donc, ne confia pas à Ron que Malfoy était absorbé dans autre chose que le cours. De toute façon, les deux Gryffondors non plus n'avaient pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'avait raconté Slughorn, il était mal placé pour dénoncer quelqu'un, fut-ce Malfoy.

* * *

Draco avait passé deux heures à écrire sans relâche. Deux heures à coucher sur le papier tous ses souvenirs, ses impressions, les images de la veille. Toutes ses interrogations, ses doutes, ses hypothèses. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, il n'avait rien suivi à un cours de Potions au point de ne pas savoir de quel philtre Slughorn parlait.

Il pensait pourtant être capable de faire les deux à la fois : mais dès qu'il s'arrêtait d'écrire, il lui fallait cinq minutes pour retrouver le fil de ses pensées. Tant pis, Blaise lui filerait ses notes.

* * *

- Alors Draco, c'était comment hier soir ?

- Hein ?

Pansy et Draco se tournèrent vers Blaise, chacun avec un regard horrifié.

Pansy parce que son cœur venait de se briser. Depuis que le blond avait couché avec elle, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Elle supposait même, et avec raison, qu'il l'évitait. Elle avait décidé de le laisser tranquille, et avait même arrêté de l'appeler « Drakko ».

Le-dit Draco regarda son meilleur ami comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait se marier avec un Weasley (n'importe lequel) et lui demander d'être le parrain de l'enfant. Comment Blaise pouvait-il savoir pour hier soir ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Zabini, répondit froidement le blond, sachant qu'il n'était pas du tout crédible. Il avait encore sa fourchette devant la bouche, les petits pois amassés dessus menaçant de tomber sur sa robe.

- Allez, Dray, fais pas semblant. On t'a entendu rentrer tard, hein ?

Crabbe et Goyle hochèrent de la tête, en grommelant vaguement en signe d'assentiment. Thédore eut juste un demi-sourire. De toute la bande de Draco, c'était de loin le plus futé.

- Je n'ai jamais attendu ta permission pour découcher, Blaise. Et si tu veux savoir, oui, c'était plutôt plaisant, Draco répondit avec un sourire un peu mystérieux, comme si le souvenir de sa soirée passée en charmante compagnie lui revenait en mémoire.

Pansy tiqua, sans montrer pour autant que les mots du blond lui faisaient mal. Elle avait sa fierté, tout de même. Et elle savait très bien que Draco couchait avec n'importe qui. Mais, pourtant, elle pensait que s'il avait jusque-là toujours refusé de coucher avec elle, c'était parce qu'elle était... spéciale. Qu'elle comptait un peu à ses yeux. Et pourtant, il l'avait traitée comme n'importe laquelle de ses conquêtes : un moment au lit inoubliable, et puis, le lendemain, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Il butinait.

Blaise, en surprenant le trouble de la Serpentarde, changea de sujet rapidement, laissant Draco tranquille. Bien sûr, le blond avait fait exprès d'employer des mots qui blesseraient Parkinson. Il savait pertinemment que Blaise n'insisterait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour ne pas avoir menti, pour que la soirée d'hier ait vraiment été « plaisante » et inoubliable... Ça avait été un fiasco.

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et pourtant, il se sentait vraiment fatigué. La journée avait été longue, passablement ennuyeuse. Le seul épisode un tant soit peu divertissant avait été de surprendre la mystérieuse activité de Malfoy, en cours de Potions. Mais à part ça... Malfoy... Harry n'arrivait définitivement pas à le cerner.

Pourquoi ces séances d'érotisme ? Qu'est-ce que le Serpentard pouvait bien en tirer ? Un plaisir personnel ? C'est vrai qu'il l'avait bien humilié hier soir, quand même. Harry se retourna dans le lit. Dire qu'hier soir, il y a vingt-quatre heures à peine, il était en train de suffoquer sous le jet d'eau que Malfoy lui balançait dans la gueule. Dire qu'il y a vingt-quatre heures à peine, il avait tellement avalé de liquide, qu'il s'était pissé dessus, et devant Malfoy. Dire que Malfoy, il y a vingt-quatre heures à peine, l'avait séché, nettoyé, lui avait laissé sur la peau cette douce et réconfortante odeur de lessive...

Depuis les séances d'érotisme, leur relation avait changé. Malfoy l'avait un peu torturé, okay, l'avait carrément humilié, okay, mais c'était presque plus doux que les crasses méchantes qu'ils se faisaient jusque-là. Il y avait... un intérêt. Un but.

Harry était finalement persuadé que le Serpentard ne l'avait pas aspergé d'eau, ne l'avait pas obligé à s'uriner dessus en vain. Ce n'était pas de la cruauté à seule fin d'être cruel... Mais quoi ?

Peut-être, peut-être que Malfoy était vraiment sadomasochiste, et qu'il adorait ça, donner des ordres. Ca n'étonnerait même pas le Gryffondor. Mais pourquoi le choisir lui, Harry ? Peut-être qu'il voulait vraiment le libérer de quelque chose... Harry s'endormit, plein de questions résonnant dans son crâne.

* * *

Draco ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il venait de relire son carnet et ne savait que penser. Les événements de la veille étaient si proches et pourtant si... irréels. Il avait du mal à croire qu'hier soir seulement il avait vu Potter les yeux bandés, buvant avidement tout ce qu'il lui présentait aux lèvres. Il lui était impossible de se rendre compte qu'hier soir, il lui avait envoyé un jet d'eau puissant dans la gueule, en l'empêchant de se débattre. Que Harry Potter s'était pissé dessus devant lui !

«Que pense-t-il maintenant ? Que j'ai voulu l'humilier. Le rabaisser. Le traiter comme un chien. Sans nulle doute. Il me hait. » Draco fronça des sourcils en relisant cette phrase, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir écrite. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être dramatique et pessimiste, parfois !

Pourquoi s'était-il laissé emporter ? « Aguamenti » n'était pas du tout prévu. Il n'avait pas pensé aller si loin si vite, le persécuter, le mettre sans défense à la deuxième séance... Normal que Potter prenne peur ! Il devait le prendre pour un grand malade. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais ça lui avait plu, ces séances. Il allait trouver son quotidien bien terne, sans Potter.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, presque ordinaires. Les deux garçons, chacun de leurs côtés, jouaient à être eux-mêmes. Draco essayait de trouver un moyen de tuer Dumbledore, mais sans grande conviction. Ils étaient presque fin novembre, deux mois depuis la rentrée et aucun plan élaboré. Cette mission était vouée à l'échec, il le savait, et ça lui donnait encore moins envie d'y travailler sérieusement.

Harry tentait de vivre sa vie d'adolescent. Il se demandait, vaguement, s'il y aurait une autre séance et s'ils retournaient, comme ça, à leurs traintrains habituels. Est-ce que si lui n'allait pas vers Malfoy, Malfoy viendrait vers lui ? Il ne savait, de toute façon, pas trop encore ce qu'il voulait. Les jours passant, la douleur, l'humiliation, les souvenirs étaient moins nets, moins crus, et moins exacts. L'esprit de Harry rebrodait la séance, l'enjolivait, faisait ressortir les éléments positifs. A son grand désespoir, il finit par admettre que ça avait plu... et qu'il en voulait encore.

Il en prit conscience de façon déroutante.

Harry était l'Elu, le garçon-modèle au cœur pur incarnant l'Amour, le sacrifice, le courage et tout ce pataquès de bons sentiments de héros généreux. Mais il était surtout un adolescent en crise, plein de questions, avec une soif de découvertes, de sensations nouvelles. Et Malfoy lui avait fait entrevoir un univers inconnu, flippant mais si séduisant.

Une nuit – six jours étaient passés depuis la séance d'érotisme – le brun se réveilla en sursaut. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir. Il avait l'esprit trop clair pour pouvoir retomber dans les brumes du sommeil. Il eut alors l'idée assez fameuse de réitérer la douche nocturne de la dernière fois, après la séance. Ça le détendrait, pensa-t-il.

Sous l'eau, il retrouva cette douce impression de bien-être, la chaleur, la vapeur, cette atmosphère lourde qui l'enveloppait délicieusement. Alors qu'il se passait les mains dans les cheveux un sourire aux lèvres, sans crier gare des images de la deuxième séance s'imposèrent violemment dans son esprit.

En journée, il s'appliquait toujours pour les refouler, pour ne pas y penser. C'était un exercice assez facile, au demeurant : il était souvent avec d'autres personnes, dans des lieux publics, peu propices à la rêverie sadomasochiste... Il était occupé. Mais sous la douche chaude et nocturne, seul, entièrement nu, entouré de ces nuages protecteurs, les souvenirs jaillirent, comme rassurés. Dans l'intimité, on se sent toujours en sécurité.

Des flash. Lui, en train de boire du jus de citrouille. Lui, léchant le gobelet de coca-cola. Lui, lapant du lait froid. Lui, les yeux bandés, les lèvres entrouvertes, attendant que Malfoy le fasse boire. Lui, trempé, la bouche grande ouverte, ce trou noir, excité comme un malade, sous le jet d'eau froide que Malfoy lui enfonçait dans la gueule. Lui, recrachant de l'eau devant lui, de partout, se souillant comme un animal. Lui, soumis, comme un prisonnier torturé par un geôlier un peu sadique.

Et sans réellement saisir ce qu'il était en train de faire, Harry laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son corps mouillé, à mesure que les images tournoyaient dans sa tête. Sous la douche, ça semblait presque naturel. Comme participant au mouvement de détente. Se caresser, comme l'eau le caressait. Les mille gouttelettes comme autant de doigts de fée pianotant sur sa peau. Cette cascade de perles qui glissait sur lui, toujours vers le bas, l'échauffait. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment cela lui rappelait sa situation, six jours plus tôt, sous un autre jet d'eau.

Ses mains passèrent sur ce corps qu'il avait toujours jugé laid, trop maigre. Que d'ordinaire il ne touchait pas beaucoup, tellement il le rebutait. Il avait l'habitude de son visage et de son sexe, deux parties de son anatomie qu'il voyait régulièrement.

Mais pour le reste... Son torse était si maigre que c'était comme si les os cherchaient à crever la peau pour s'échapper de toute part. Et ses jambes... On aurait dit deux baguettes sur lesquels il aurait cherché à marcher ! Ses genoux cagneux, ses pieds tordus, aux orteils osseux... Harry détestait son corps, parce qu'il dévoilait tout de lui.

Quand on n'a pas de gras, on voit tout ce qu'on a en dessous. Quiconque voyait son corps nu pouvait sans mal visualiser ses organes, ses artères, ses veines, son cœur, son urètre, tout. C'était comme si sa peau était trop fine pour cacher ce qu'elle recouvrait, comme s'il était entièrement translucide.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, excité par les images de la deuxième séance, Harry se toucha comme jamais. D'habitude, il allait droit au but : il faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, dépourvus de grâce, le long de son sexe. La mécanique des choses voulait qu'au bout de vingt minutes environ il éjacule. Puis, sans trop être vraiment soulagé, il effaçait toute trace de son méfait et se rendormait, un peu honteux.

D'habitude, donc, il se masturbait dans le noir et dans son lit, se cachant de lui-même.

Là, il était debout, exposé à son regard et il ne se masturbait pas seulement, il s'érotisait. Il touchait son corps de partout, comme il aurait touché un autre corps, le corps de son amant, assoiffé de le découvrir, de le posséder. Il se pinçait les tétons comme pendant la première séance, les tortillant, les torturant, se faisant bourreau de lui-même. Il se suça les doigts, un deux trois, qu'importe le nombre, tant qu'il sentait de nouveau le monstre gronder dans son ventre.

Il se griffait, et ça laissait des marques rouges, mais il adorait sentir, sentir qu'il existait, qu'il pouvait s'écorcher lui-même avec seulement ses ongles, sans utiliser d'arme. Tout ce que ses mains pouvaient atteindre de lui, il le malaxait, l'empoignait, comme s'il avait peur de se désagréger à tout moment, et qu'il voulait retenir le plus de parcelles possibles de son corps.

Ses mains, bien sûr, finirent par atterrir sur le bout de son sexe, effrontément pointé en avant, comme le nez d'un hamster curieux qui a flairé de la bouffe. Plongé dans son rêve peuplé de lui-même dans toutes les positions inimaginables, Harry se touchait sans se presser. Il savourait cet instant fragile. Ses doigts trottaient le long de son sexe chaud, lubrifié par l'eau de la douche. C'était agréable. Ça ressemblait presque à une fellation, cette sensation d'enveloppement.

Une de ses mains repartit à l'exploration de son corps, courant du bout des doigts sur ses fesses ruisselantes. Ses fesses, à l'instar du reste de son corps, ne connaissaient pas la notion de gras. C'était des os, rien de plus. Pourtant, quand il les caressa, il éprouva du plaisir, ça lui envoyait des frissons de folie de partout. Il prit conscience qu'il était tout de même couvert de chair, même si ce n'était pas d'une couche très épaisse. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la peau de ses fesses, creusant des rides, cherchant à s'atteindre profondément, à se marquer.

Un doigt plus téméraire que les autres se fraya un chemin entre elles, comme en éclaireur. Ça l'excitait tellement de se toucher lui-même ! Le bout du doigt, doucement, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, effleura le pourtour de son anus.

Troublant.

Une zone de son corps qu'il n'avait jamais vue ni touchée. Une zone sale, qui ne servait qu'à rejeter tout ce dont son corps ne voulait pas. Mais une zone si sensible... Sous l'eau, le doigt glissait sans mal, palpait l'anus palpitant, qu'il imaginait rose et enflé, bouche miniature et vorace.

Il voulait enfoncer ce doigt, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne le pourrait pas. Il avait trop peur. Après tout, c'était quand même dégueulasse ! Alors Harry se contenta de jouer avec, de le caresser, d'en faire le contour, d'en tester la tension, la douceur. Dès que son doigt s'aventurait trop au milieu, trop profondément, il sentait son anus se contracter, comme pour expulser l'intrus.

Étrangement, le fait que son anus ne veuille pas de son doigt l'excita encore plus. C'était comme s'il se violait lui-même. Comme s'il allait contre la nature, s'affranchissait de ses lois. Qu'il était enfin le seul maître dans sa demeure, dans son corps. Qu'il pouvait décider et orchestrer son plaisir.

Alors, il continua à titiller cette partie si intime, si inconnue de lui-même, tout en se branlant de façon plus ou moins erratique, tellement il était concentré sur les sensations incroyables que lui procurait son impertinent index.

Malheureusement, il était humain : un moment arriva où il ne pouvait plus rejeter la jouissance, où il avait l'impression que son pénis allait éclater sous la pression de son sperme, qu'il imaginait grimpant dans son urètre, comme la mer en marée haute, menaçant de déborder.

Enfonçant un peu son doigt dans son anus, il atteint la jouissance, dans un mouvement désordonné, comme s'il se cassait de partout, que ses articulations lâchaient en même temps qu'il éjaculait tout ce qu'il avait dans les testicules. Il se vidait de sa vie, en quelque sorte, et il s'en vidait de partout.

Il laissa l'eau couler encore une minute, effaça les traces que son activité nocturnes avait laissé sur les parois de la cabine puis en sortit, lessivé. Il alla se recoucher, et finalement se rendormit sans mal, l'effort intense de sa branlette n'y étant pas pour rien. Demain, il repenserait à ce qu'il venait de faire demain. Là, il voulait dormir.

* * *

- Hey, Neville, ça va ? fit Harry, en tapotant sur l'épaule de son ami.

Le garçon sursauta. Neville était assis tout seul dans la salle commune, les yeux dans le vague. Il était habillé, mais certains boutons de sa chemise n'avaient pas été glissé aux bons trous, ce qui donnait au vêtement un air d'accordéon mal repassé.

- Ava, Harry, et toi ? Tu t'es aussi levé trop tard pour aller petit-déjeuner ?

Harry acquiesça, soudain démoralisé. Il espérait que Ron et Hermione penseraient à lui garder quelques biscottes de côté.

- Harry, j'ai pas eu l'occasion mais... Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Harry rougit. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là !

- Heu non, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Neville lui fit un sourire comme d'excuse.

- Tu as l'air un peu perdu ces derniers temps, on dirait que tu passes du bon temps à l'orage, comme si tu te disputais et te réconciliais avec quelqu'un... Et puis, y a eu cet épisode avec Malfoy. J'avais peur qu'il menace ton amie. Tu peux compter sur moi pour lui régler son compte, tu sais.

Harry lui assura que non, tout allait bien, qu'il était peut-être un peu trop préoccupé mais que Malfoy n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, et qu'il n'avait personne en ce moment. Il partit ensuite pour son premier cours de la journée, se demandant si Neville l'avait cru.

Neville... Il était avec lui quand Malfoy lui avait donné rendez-vous pour leur première séance. Maudit soit ce Serpentard ! Il avait fait exprès d'exciter la curiosité de Neville en lui disant qu'il avait « quelque chose à voir avec Potter » comme pour jouer avec le feu. Et maintenant, Neville se posait des questions. Il était un garçon très observateur. Un peu comme Luna, qui elle aussi savait quand on lui cachait quelque chose ou pas.

Harry allait devoir redoubler de vigilance, étant donné qu'il voulait sa troisième séance d'érotisme, et vite. Il avait été effaré en se rendant compte qu'il s'était masturbé non pas en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre – comme toute personne « normale » était censée faire – mais en pensant à lui-même ! Il s'était branlé en s'imaginant soumis, toujours soumis, dans une orgie d'images invraisemblables mais terriblement excitantes.

Ça craignait. Sérieusement, il aurait presque préféré se masturber en pensant à Malfoy plutôt qu'à lui-même ! C'aurait été moins tordu – mais pas forcément hyper bandant non plus.

Malfoy lui avait fait prendre conscience de tous les fantasmes qu'il refoulait jusque-là, obnubilé par son rôle de parfait petit héros du monde Magique, Messie libérateur des forces du Mal.

* * *

Une semaine était passée et Draco était dans un état lamentable, qu'il prétextait venir de ses difficultés à accomplir sa mission. Comme d'habitude, il ruminait dans un coin de la salle commune, feuilletant son carnet qui ne pouvait rien lui apprendre de nouveau, quand un garçon de première année vint l'interrompre, un peu tremblant.

- Mr Malfoy, j'ai... on m'a donné ça pour vous.

Le gamin lui remit une petite enveloppe vierge, et s'enfuit en courant.

Draco surprit le sourire amusé de Théodore. On aurait dit qu'il savait déjà ce que contenait cette missive, alors que lui, le principal concerné, ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait !

Draco ouvrit la lettre, qui était très brève, et qui lui donna envie de hurler de joie et de colère.

«_ Cher Malfoy,_

_je n'ai pas trouvé un moyen moins suspect de te contacter, mais tu trouveras bien une explication pour tes amis, je te fais confiance. Je t'aurais bien envoyé ma chouette, mais c'est la seule qui est blanche au château et puis, tu habites dans les sous-sols, ce n'est pas très commode pour elle s'il n'y a pas de fenêtre. Je voulais simplement te demander si tu t'étais dégonflé, ou si tu pouvais me donner la date (je crois être capable de deviner le lieu) de notre troisième séance ?_

_Amicalement, ton humble serviteur _(Draco sourit malgré lui)_, H.P_ »

- Draco, c'était de qui ? l'interpella Blaise au passage, un sourire goguenard au visage, sans obtenir de réponse.

Il avait autre chose à faire que plaisanter avec cet idiot de Blaise. Il avait une séance de folie à préparer pour demain soir, par Salazar !

* * *

**Voilà.** J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous avez apprécié le petit épisode « branlette ». En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre.

Un petit mot ?

Bécots bécots, j'espère (j'espère beaucoup) vous retrouver ce week-end, ou en début de semaine prochaine, ça dépend de ma motivation. Mais la séance va être chaud bouillant, je le sens dans ma tête.


	8. C'est mon rôle, après tout

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Petit chapitre tout chaud. De l'érotisme tendre et tranquille, finalement, désolée **Sheego** (et merci pour ta review, comme d'hab :D ) J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Je remercie aussi **Nana972** qui a de bonnes intuitions :)

**Résumons :** Alors que Draco se morfond, pensant avoir foiré la 2e séance, Harry en sort tout émoustillé, se masturbe sous la douche en y repensant, et finit par envoyer un message au Serpentard pour quémander une troisième séance.

* * *

Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas chez Draco. Ou bien allait trop bien. De qui pouvait bien être le message qu'on venait de lui apporter, pour qu'il soit si empressé d'y répondre, lui qui était totalement amorphe une seconde auparavant ?

Cela faisait plus d'un mois – presque deux – que Draco ignorait cordialement les interpellations de Blaise, Blaise qui commençait à en avoir ras le cul qu'on l'ignore de la sorte. Il était aussi un Serpentard, nom d'un bouton d'acné récidiviste ! Et il saurait ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

Il ne préférait cependant pas y laisser la vie au passage, assassiné sanguinairement par un Malfoy en colère, s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il fallait ruser. Ca tombait plutôt bien, c'était une des seules qualités qu'on voulait bien concéder à la maison qui avait accueilli, il y a de nombreuses années, un petit garçon du nom de Tom Jedusor.

Blaise avait un plan, pour découvrir ce que Draco pouvait bien lui cacher. Il lui fallait d'abord trouver Pansy, qui lui serait d'une aide précieuse.

* * *

Draco était bien loin de se douter qu'à quelques mètres seulement, son auto-proclamé « meilleur ami », Blaise Zabini, fomentait un complot contre lui, comme le traître qu'il était. D'ailleurs, si on lui en avait touché un mot, il n'en aurait rien eu à cirer. Le cerveau de Draco était entièrement mobilisé par cette unique mais ô complexe question : « Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire subir à Potter demain soir ? »

Heureusement, il avait son précieux carnet à la main. Assis à son bureau, il l'ouvrit à la toute fin, là où il avait consigné toutes ses idées de séance. Il n'avait plus qu'à piocher. Il en sauta plusieurs, souvent avec un sourire, amusé par ses propres idées invraisemblables et son imagination totalement délirante.

Entre « Idée n°6 : promener Potter en laisse dans le Parc, en le faisant marcher à quatre pattes. Accessoire : collier de chien, grelot, fouet, déguisement animal. Objectif : fantasme à réaliser » et « Idée n°8 : Inciter Potter à se balader toute une journée nu sous sa robe. Accessoire : aucun, c'est pratique. Objectif : attirer le regard des hommes sur lui, lui faire prendre conscience de son potentiel sexuel » il y avait l'idée n°7. Elle non plus ne requérait pas tellement d'accessoires mais était autrement plus intéressante.

Potter allait déguster. Draco espérait sincèrement que cette séance lui plairait plus que la deuxième. Mais il se faisait confiance : ça allait être magique.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse de la part de son dominant. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, mais trop rapide, malheureusement, pour savoir si le blond était bien là ou pas, s'il n'était pas malade...

Heu pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait que Malfoy soit malade !

Comme ça le faisait rager de s'être un tant soit peu préoccupé de l'état de santé de Malfoy, Harry partit dans une de ses diatribes contre l'arrogant blondinet :

- Ha, ce Malfoy, je peux vraiment pas me l'encadrer ! Le jour où je serai Auror, je l'enverrai en enfer, lui, son sourcil gauche et son petit nez pointu !

Ginny, assise à côté de lui, sursauta puis sourit.

- Harry s'est réveillé du pied gauche, fit remarquer la jeune fille. Ca lui arrive souvent, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle aussitôt à deux premières années, qui regardaient leur idole avec frayeur, comme s'il s'était soudain transformé en Troll bicéphale. On s'y fait, rajouta-t-elle enfin.

Le Harry en question rougit. Ho, il s'en fichait de l'avis que les deux gamins pouvaient avoir de lui. Mais que Ginny lui rappelle qu'elle le connaissait si bien, qu'ils sortaient encore ensemble jusqu'à la rentrée, il y a quelques mois... Ca le foutait mal à l'aise.

Pour lui, ça appartenait tellement au passé que c'était comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Cependant, il semblait que la rouquine avait encore des sentiments pour lui, même s'il avait essayé de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas l'incroyable Survivant que les trois quarts de la population magique internationale adorait avec ferveur. Les gens ne voulaient pas comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, Malfoy ? demanda Ron, en mordant dans un bon morceau de brioche au sucre.

- Rien de particulier, à part exister.

Les Gryffondors partirent dans un rire gras et goguegard, qui n'était pas sans rappeler de façon troublante celui des Serpentards, dont ils passaient tant de temps à se moquer.

* * *

- Harry, Harry!

Pitié...

- Harrrry !

Si Malfoy avait Pansy Parkinson, Harry, lui, avait écopé d'un Colin Crivey. Certes, Pansy avait l'air chiante, mais elle, au moins, on pouvait la _mater_. Harry se retourna, crispé, vers le petit Gryffondor, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il y a cinq maudites années.

- Harry, Harry !

- Oui, Colin ? Je suis désolé, je dois aller... quelque part, là.

Harry ne savait pas encore où, mais il y allait de ce pas. Un endroit où il n'y aurait pas de représentant de la famille Crivey, de préférence.

- Non, c'est important, tiens ! On m'a donné ça pour toi ! dit le petit blond en lui tendant une enveloppe. C'est de qui, Harry ? Je peux te prendre en photo en train de l'ouvrir ? C'est peut-être une déclaration d'amour ? cria Colin, attirant tous les regards des élèves du couloir.

- Merci Colin, et non, je ne pense pas que ce soit...

En retournant l'enveloppe, Harry se dit que l'humour de Malfoy était vraiment de très mauvais goût. Le cachet qui la scellait représentait un gros cœur criard parsemé de paillettes.

- En fait si, je crois savoir de qui c'est, se rattrapa-t-il, mais je t'en parlerai plus tard en privé, okay ? chuchota Harry, tout en se flagellant mentalement.

Mais ne pouvait-il pas se taire, plutôt que d'inventer des mensonges qui en entraîneraient forcément d'autres encore plus gros, plus gros que la tante Marge, Dudley et l'oncle Vernon réunis, ce qui n'était pas peu dire ?

Tout excité par la perspective d'avoir un entretien confidentiel avec le grand Harry Potter, Colin Crivey s'en repartit de là d'où il était venu, sautillant comme un jeune cabris ayant appris à sautiller.

Harry glissa la lettre dans sa poche, et partit l'ouvrir dans un endroit un peu plus discret. Ce placard, ça irait très bien.

« _Mon petit Potty,_

_comme tu peux le constater – si ce nabot n'a pas conservé amoureusement cette lettre marquée de ton nom – j'utilise le même moyen que toi pour te contacter. J'étais tellement admiratif devant la discrétion de ce moyen de communication que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre exemple sur ton intelligence supérieure._

_On se voit ce soir. Je ne te cache pas que je suis plutôt impatient._

_Ton très cher D.M _»

Comme Draco quand il avait reçu le message du Gryffondor, Harry hésita entre joie et fureur. Malfoy se foutait de lui – mais ça ne changerait certainement jamais – mais en même temps il lui avait répondu et lui donnait rendez-vous ce soir. Et puis, il était « impatient » ! Enfin « plutôt impatient ». Bon, après tout, Harry n'avait jamais fait attention aux subtilités, il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

* * *

- Harry, mon vieux, tu veux pas faire une petite partie d'échec tout-à-l'heure ?

Ron et Harry sortaient – enfin ! – de leur dernier cours de la journée. Et apparemment, tous les Gryffondors se liguaient contre lui, aujourd'hui.

- Heu... je serai trop fatigué, je pense.

Harry se demanda comment il allait pouvoir, le soir venu, lui expliquer qu'il se sentait en fait assez en forme pour aller fricoter avec Malfoy. Il espérait que le roux ne soit jamais au courant de son petit secret.

Ron lui répondit que « Pas de souci », il verrait avec Dean, ou qu'au pire il jouerait avec Hermione, comme ça il serait sûr de gagner. Un peu coupable, Harry lui promit qu'il lui consacrerait sa soirée de demain, mais que ce soir, il pressentait qu'il allait vraiment avoir envie d'être seul, même si ça sonnait gros dépressif ténébreux.

* * *

Quand Harry s'éclipsa de la salle commune aux alentours de neuf heures, sa cape d'invisibilité sous le bras et la Carte du Maraudeur dépassant de sa poche, personne ne lui fit de remarque, même si Neville regardait Ron qui regardait Hermione, tous ayant l'air de se dire « Harry nous cache quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui irait le questionner directement. »

Harry avait donc un peu de sursis devant lui, aucun de ses amis n'ayant envie de l'embêter et de se le mettre à dos. Par contre, du côté des Serpentards, Blaise était bien décidé à découvrir ce que Malfoy cherchait tant à cacher. Il avait parlé avec Pansy, et elle était d'accord pour comploter avec lui.

* * *

Harry arriva en même temps que Malfoy. Sans se dire un mot, ils entrèrent dans la petite salle de classe abandonnée, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus si abandonnée que ça, depuis quelques temps. Le Serpentard eut à peine le temps de verrouiller la porte, qu'il se fit directement attaquer.

- C'était vraiment nécessaire de choisir Colin Crivey, parmi tous les élèves de Poudlard ? Je suis sûr que tu _sais_ qu'il est le moins discret et le plus curieux de tous mes admirateurs. Le plus collant aussi, soupira le brun.

Draco eut un petit sourire charmant.

- Je trouvais ça drôle. Enfin, dans ma tête c'était drôle, répondit-il, en citant Harry Potter dans le texte. Et toi, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver plus discret comme moyen de communication, sérieusement ? Quand on m'a refilé ta lettre, toute la salle commune m'a regardé comme s'il m'était poussé un pénis sur le front.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Non, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux.

- Tu aurais préféré que je t'aborde directement dans la Grande Salle et que je te demande, devant toute ta bande d'affreux, « C'est quand qu'on se revoit, Drakkko ? »

Sans le faire exprès – ou bien inconsciemment –, Harry avait parlé comme Parkinson, ce qui hérissa les poils blonds du Serpentard, qui décida de passer à autre chose. Ils n'étaient pas là pour s'engueuler.

* * *

- Bon, trêve de bavardages inutiles. Aujourd'hui...

Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas l'habituelle mallette, posée sur une table. Il vérifia dans la main du blond, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Peut-être qu'il l'avait miniaturisée... « Ou bien peut-être qu'il compte te faire sauvagement l'amour, les fesses collées au tableau noir ? ».

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'accessoires. Seulement de toi, de ma baguette et de ta coopération.

Harry tiqua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore, Malfoy ?

Draco sourit de plus belle.

- C'est une surprise, Potty. Allonge-toi.

Harry regarda autour de lui, mais aucun lit n'était magiquement apparu. Par défaut, il chercha un tapis, puis un coussin, puis un quelconque support qui ne soit pas des pavés durs... durs comme des pavés, quoi.

Comme s'il s'adressait à un chaton particulièrement obtus, et qui n'avait toujours pas compris à quoi servait le bac à litière, Draco rajouta, en désignant l'estrade : Là, allonge-toi là.

Harry regarda l'estrade, puis Malfoy, puis de nouveau l'estrade, signifiant clairement « Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule, à tout hasard ? » mais il ne dit mot et consentit, la mort dans l'âme, à s'allonger sur l'estrade. Elle était propre, certes, mais inconfortable. Et surtout, presque à même le sol, le regard tourné vers le plafond, entouré d'une forêt de pupitres et de pieds de chaises, Harry ne voyait pas grand chose du reste de la pièce. Il entendait seulement Malfoy marcher lentement, sans arriver à déterminer où était le blond.

- Aujourd'hui... Il s'agira de t'éveiller à de douces sensations, murmura le Serpentard, comme pour lui-même.

Surprenant le mouvement de tête de Harry, il ajouta doucement : tu verras bien.

Le Gryffondor trouvait que l'organisation de la séance était sérieusement à revoir. Déjà, Malfoy n'avait pas prévu d'accessoires, ce qui était une preuve d'irréflexion. Ensuite, il avait totalement zappé de lui rappeler les cinq règles idiotes qui servaient de préambule à une séance. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Comme du stress. Ou de l'excitation. Ca allait trop vite, on aurait dit que le Serpentard n'était pas _à l'aise_.

- Déshabille-toi sans te relever. Je ne te vois pas d'ici, Potty. D'ailleurs, ça ne me plaît pas plus que toi de t'imaginer à poil, tu sais.

Draco tournait en effet le dos à la salle. Il était planté devant la fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos. Il faisait nuit noire.

Comme d'habitude, Harry allait protester, puis se dit que justement ça ferait plaisir au blond, qu'il proteste. Difficilement, il enleva sa robe.

Comme s'il savait que Harry n'irait pas jusqu'au bout, Draco continua :

- Enlève tout, à part ton boxer.

Harry avait déjà été entièrement nu dans cette salle de classe, mais à ce moment-là Malfoy avait les yeux bandés ! Mais actuellement, le blond ne le voyait pas, non ? Et puis, il l'avait dit lui-même, il ne voulait pas le voir nu, pourquoi le voudrait-il ?

Le Gryffondor enleva donc son pull, son tee-shirt, son pantalon, ses chaussures et même ses chaussettes, tout en pestant à voix basse contre le froid ambiant. Il grelottait. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au contact rugueux et désagréable du bois de l'estrade sous lui. Il sentait que d'ici quelques minutes, il aurait mal aux fesses, aux talons et aux épaules, et à l'arrière du crâne.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi être allongé presque nu sur une estrade un soir d'automne allait lui permettre de découvrir « les douces sensations ». Enfin, il verrait bien. Malfoy avait sûrement tout prévu.

Il se demanda depuis quand il faisait assez confiance au blond pour suivre ses directives avec autant de bonne volonté.

* * *

Draco commençait à stresser. Tournant le dos à la salle de classe, il était aussi aveugle que Potter. Il se sentait perdu, comme s'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Absurde.

Après quelques secondes de stress incongru, il se dit que ça pouvait commencer.

« Serpensortia ! » murmura-t-il sans se retourner, la baguette pointée vers le sol.

Du bout de cette dernière, jaillit un petit serpent argenté. Le reptile tomba gracieusement sur les dalles, puis partit directement vers Harry. Draco déglutit. Il espérait ne s'être pas trompé, que le brun réagisse comme prévu;

Sans se faire attendre, Potter gueula :

- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que... Où est ma baguette ? Sale con ! Tu trouves ça drôle ?!

Quel enfoiré ce Malfoy ! Comment avait-il pu le croire sympa une seule seconde ? Le Serpentard avait sûrement prémédité ce moment depuis le début. L'amadouer, gagner sa confiance, l'obliger à se foutre à poil, sans défense, et ensuite lui envoyer un coup de baguette dans le dos ! Encore un de ses sales coups, juste plus élaboré que les autres. Quel salaud, dès qu'il aura trouvé sa baguette, il lui fera la peau.

Sa main tâtonnait aveuglément dans le tas de vêtements par terre, à côté de l'estrade, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa putain de poche. Un simple « Accio baguette ! » ne lui vint pas à l'esprit.

Il allait gueuler à Malfoy d'exterminer la bestiole, quand le serpent sussura :

- Bonssoir, Harry Potter.

Harry regarda l'animal droit dans les yeux, qu'il avait jaune vif. Il avait oublié qu'un serpent jamais ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Qu'ils étaient ses amis. Dommage, Malfoy, tu aurais du te rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé au club de duel, des années auparavant. Ta petite farce va se retourner contre toi et... pour une fois, merci Voldemort.

- Bonsoir, dit le brun, mais il ne produisit qu'un sifflement incompréhensible pour Malfoy. Tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ?

* * *

Le Serpentard fit tout pour ne pas sauter de joie quand il entendit le sifflement humain.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert, en deuxième année, que Potter parlait Fourchelangue... Ca l'avait obsédé. Comment est-ce que ce Gryffondor mal léché, héros au cœur pur et ambassadeur de la vallée des petites licornes magiques pouvait-il parler la langue des serpents ?

Cette information n'avait fait que décupler sa jalousie, sa haine. Lui qui était issu de la plus vieille famille de Sang-pur, était entré à Serpentard, avait tout fait pour respecter la tradition de la maison n'avait pas eu le privilège de naître Fourchelangue.

Alors, quand il avait réfléchi à un moyen d'envoyer des frissons dans tout le corps de Potter, il avait pensé à un serpent. Un serpent qui tracerait des sillons sur sa peau maladive. Qui lui sifflerait à l'oreille et à qui Potter pourrait parler, à qui il pourrait donner des ordres que lui, Draco, ne comprendrait pas. Il avait envie d'instaurer une sorte d'intimité entre le serpent et Potter, dont il s'excluait consciemment, simple présence invisible, comme un voyeur enfermé dans la penderie.

Mais pas pour tout de suite. Ça, ce sera la deuxième partie de la soirée. Draco porta sa baguette à ses lèvres et commença à jouer.

* * *

Le serpent allait répondre à Harry, quand la petite musique commença à retentir. Sa tête plate et triangulaire se détourna du brun pour se diriger vers l'origine de la mélodie, comme hypnotisé.

« Il est hypnotisé », pensa Harry, regagné par la panique. Il tenta de bouger lentement, pour ne pas effrayer le serpent, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Qui sait, peut-être bien qu'il était venimeux... Il n'arrivait toujours pas à choper cette saleté de baguette.

Le serpent se remit à siffler mais Harry, trop paniqué, n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'il racontait. D'ordinaire, il était un garçon courageux, ou plutôt téméraire, ce qui consistait en un excès de courage. Mais d'ordinaire, il était plus ou moins préparé à affronter des choses et des personnes horribles : il n'était jamais nu, détendu, attendant fébrilement que la tension sexuelle arrive.

D'ordinaire, il était Harry Potter, avec ce nom-carapace. Là, il n'était qu'un ado flippé, en présence d'un animal potentiellement dangereux, qui pourrait très bien choisir de planter ses crochets dans ses parties génitales, qui s'agitaient juste sous ses narines.

Pourtant, le serpent ne semblait pas l'attaquer. Au contraire, l'air que jouait Malfoy semblait l'apaiser, le contrôler. Il dodelinait de la tête, comme rythmant la musique, battant la mesure avec le bout de sa queue.

Apparemment, le Serpentard était aussi charmeur de serpent.

Le serpent, constatant que le brun s'était enfin calmé, répéta :

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, Harry Potter. J'obéis à Draco et à toi. Laissses-moi faire.

Harry se recoucha, un peu méfiant, sans quitter le reptile des yeux. Le petit serpent s'approcha de sa jambe et commença à grimper dessus. Le contact était... étrange. C'était humide, froid, rugueux du fait des écailles, lisse pourtant. C'était pas chaud comme les autres êtres vivants, c'était presque comme le plat d'une lame. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas très lourd, plutôt fin, léger. C'était un sillon, comme un pinceau qui dessinait sur sa peau, qui décrivait des cercles, selon le rythme des anneaux.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentit le serpent remonter sa jambe, s'enrouler paresseusement, se détendre, être comme une caresse tendre, et son sifflement l'apaisait, finalement. La musique qui accompagnait la scène contribuait à l'ambiance envoûtante. C'était un tempo tranquille, hypnotisant, qui plongeait Harry dans une sorte de transe, aussi charmé que le serpent.

Décidément, la sensation était nouvelle mais très agréable. Harry oublia même qu'il s'agissait d'un animal, oublia de penser. Il était entièrement occupé à visualiser dans sa tête le trajet des caresses, le massage qu'on lui faisait. Il ne sentait plus le bois qui lui faisait mal aux fesses, ni le froid. Au contraire, il s'imaginait sans mal dans une salle de massage orientale, avec une petite danseuse recouverte de voiles légers, parfumés, qui laissait ses mains se promener délicatement sur son corps.

Oui, il imaginait sans mal une petite danseuse, au regard noir et aux ongles vernis de rouge, qui faisait cliqueter ses bracelets et qui traçait, du bout de ses serres, des chemins inconnus sur sa peau. Il était comme une carte, un lieu vierge, exploré par une intrépide amazone.

C'était tantôt une jeune indienne, tantôt une guerrière, tantôt une reine, tantôt une danseuse de rue. C'était à chaque fois une flamme, une fille-volute, un nuage impalpable, qu'on ne peut attraper, une étincelle.

Les caresses du serpent entraînaient son imagination. La queue de l'animal traînait au creux de son genou, il se voyait frôlant les robes d'une mystérieuse princesse de la nuit. La tête du serpent s'appuya sur son torse, il croyait sentir la main d'un amour fugitif, qui ne durerait qu'un soir. Le corps du serpent longea ses côtes, il frémit, comme sous la caresse amoureuse d'une sirène alanguie aux longs cils recourbés.

Autour de lui, il y avait mille et une maîtresses, toutes aux visages mutins, aux petits rires moqueurs. Il était un petit garçon, livré aux mains de tant de femmes, qui faisaient comme une ronde, l'encerclant, leurs doigts fins le touchant comme pour tester sa chair, apprécier sa mollesse.

Il transpirait sans s'en rendre compte, avait oublié où il était, l'esprit saturé d'un conte délicieux, d'un monde de la nuit, où tout n'est que folie, chairs se mélangeant, se fondant les unes les autres, bouches rieuses à croquer.

* * *

Draco jouait son petit morceau en boucle depuis vingt minutes. Il savait que l'air était relaxant et qu'il évoquait des endroits exotiques, des danses sensuelles. Il savait aussi que les écailles du petit serpent étaient troublantes, et que le reptile stimulerait l'imagination du brun. Il le savait, il l'avait lui-même testé. Il avait adoré.

Après ce qui lui sembla toute sa vie, toute une vie passée dans les bras de maîtresses innommées, fantômes délicieux, Harry murmura, enfiévré :

- Caresse-moi, passe entre mes doigts...

Il croyait être en charmante compagnie, entre les doigts de fée d'une maîtresse sans nom, mais aux longs cheveux bouclés, qui lui faisaient comme une traîne.  
Le serpent s'exécuta, amusé que ses simples déplacements puissent être aussi transcendants. Il passa dans les paumes ouvertes, se laissant caresser, s'enroulant autour des poignets, comme des rubans enjôleurs, sifflant près de l'oreille, comme une insaisissable lutine dirait « embrasse-moi ».

- Caresse-moi de partout...

Harry n'était même pas conscient de ses ordres indécents, adressés à un animal. Il se croyait partenaire d'une autre, ou pourquoi pas d'un autre...

La perspective d'imaginer un homme lui envoya une douce chaleur au niveau de son sexe. Un homme...

Alors que ses images de femmes étaient tendres, charmeuses, sensuelles, hypnotiques, ses images d'hommes étaient... violentes.

* * *

Ce n'était plus de caresses dont il avait besoin, mais d'emprise, de poigne. Il se mit sur le ventre, comme pour se soumettre encore plus aux mouvements du serpent, et descendit légèrement son caleçon. Le serpent glissa, impassible, de son cou, le long de son dos, traçant sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner, passa sur ses fesses et rejoint ses pieds. C'était une longue, très longue caresse brûlante et froide, comme la main d'un homme qui parcourrait un mètre soixante quinze de peau.

Harry le voyait bien, cet homme... tantôt brun, blond, maigre, costaud, il était l'homme qui le soumettrait. Un homme rassurant, entre les mains duquel il serait un jouet irresponsable. Un homme au torse rassurant, qui l'initierait à tellement de plaisirs, qui lui montrerait, lui ferait toucher... Un homme comme une fille ne pourrait jamais être.

Harry ne se rendit même pas compte que le serpent était parti. Il se touchait lui-même, imaginait d'autres mains que les siennes sur ses fesses. Un homme qui saurait où le toucher pour le faire vibrer.

Allongé sur le ventre, le torse collé au bois, son sexe gonflé lui faisait mal.

il se tourna sur le côté, comme prévoyant qu'il aurait sûrement besoin d'avoir un accès facile à son arrière-train.

Le brun se caressait à la manière d'un serpent, sinuant, s'insinuant, laissant ses doigts langoureux lui faire l'amour, comme s'ils appartenaient à son homme imaginaire. Il s'imaginait, étendu sur une table, disséqué entre les mains expertes d'un autre, qui testerait chaque membre et partie de son corps. Ouvert, tiraillé, sans plus aucune ombre où se réfugier.

Ses mains à lui, comme les siennes, passeraient en des endroits improbables, sans négliger aucun morceau de sa peau. Il serait pincé, touché, sollicité de toute part, écartelé, décrypté, sans plus aucun mystère, sans plus aucune intimité...

Sa main droite sur le sexe, sa main gauche sur ses fesses, Harry avait totalement oublié Malfoy et la petite musique.

* * *

Le blond, lui, était tout-à-fait conscient de ce qui se passait presque sous son nez, derrière lui. Il avait rappelé le serpent, de peur que le pauvre animal se fasse violer, pris dans les délires et les fantasmes insondables de Harry Potter.

Draco était troublé, et en même temps satisfait. Il avait été le seul à sentir que Harry Potter était le garçon le plus frustré de l'univers... Celui qui avait certainement le plus de secrets inavouables, enfouis tout au fond de lui. Quand il avait proposé au Survivant de faire des séances d'érotisme, il savait qu'il était le sujet, le cobaye le plus intéressant, celui dont les démons seraient les plus noirs.

Pourtant, il pensait que le Gryffondor lutterait plus, qu'il n'accepterait pas ses pulsions aussi vite. Mais là, troisième séance seulement, Potter était nu, se masturbait par terre, excité par une mélodie et un serpent ! Un serpent, bordel. Et un tout petit air de musique.

Draco continuait à jouer son petit air lancinant, attendant patiemment que Potter ait fini sa petite affaire. Il était certain qu'il pourrait se retourner pour le regarder faire, que le brun ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Quel visage pouvait bien avoir Potter dans la jouissance ?

Il gémissait beaucoup, est-ce qu'il était brûlant ?

Draco, pourtant, ne se retourna pas. Il regardait le ciel, qui était vide et inintéressant ce soir, comme pour le narguer. Au moins, c'était une vision calme, qui l'apaisait. S'il se tournait vers l'intérieur, il allait certainement lui aussi être pris dans la frénésie sexuelle de Potter. C'est que c'était contagieux, une ambiance pareille.

* * *

Son doigt, encouragé par la musique, partit en éclaireur à l'orée de son anus. Décidément, c'était vraiment une sensation agréable, qu'il avait découverte sous la douche, il y a si peu de temps. Le trou palpitait, se dilatait pour se rétracter, comme un gouffre où le doigt ne demandait qu'à s'engouffrer. Un cocon où se blottir.

Sa main sur son sexe s'agitait, et l'idée saugrenue de se pénétrer lui-même lui passa par l'esprit. Son sexe dans son anus, une véritable complétude. Ou mieux, un autre sexe dans son anus, ou son sexe dans un autre anus.

Penser à partager ces sensations avec un autre, avec un autre homme, doté lui aussi d'un pénis et d'un anus l'excita encore plus.

Un homme.. Encore une fois, une bande d'hommes entreprenants, moqueurs, rayeurs, sexy comme des diables, troublants comme des femmes, dansait dans sa tête. Lui était toujours soumis, un peu humilié, enfant dans un monde d'adultes. Inférieur mais serviteur du plaisir... En quelque sorte, ils jouaient tous à l'amour.

Il s'imaginait donner, donner sans recevoir ou recevoir sans donner, sucer même et lire le plaisir dans les gémissements d'un autre. Il sentirait la peau, pas la sienne, celle d'un autre, trembler sous ses caresses, frémir sous son souffle chaud. La fièvre.

Il enfonça son doigt, accéléra la cadence, sentit les veines palpiter sur sa bite.

Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour qu'elle soit entourée d'autre chose que de ses doigts, d'une bouche, d'un anus, d'un trou quelconque, tant qu'elle était au chaud et plantée en un autre !

Son gland prit du volume, comme à l'idée de pénétrer quelque chose. Pourtant il resta seul, seul avec sa main droite, pointant absurdement vers le plafond, à quelques mètres pourtant d'un être tout-à-fait désirable.

Mais Harry ne pensa pas une seule seconde à Malfoy. Son esprit n'était pas apte à mettre des mots, des noms sur les images saisissantes qui le traversaient. Il n'y avait que des flash, des bouts de corps, des morceaux de chair, et puis ce plaisir en étoile, cette torpeur.

* * *

Cela faisait quarante minutes qu'il jouait le même petit air emmerdant. Il était fatigué. Potter était vraiment endurant, alors qu'à chacun de ses cris, on aurait dit qu'il allait jouir !

Encore une fois, le Serpentard voulut tourner la tête, juste par curiosité, pour voir les joues rouges, le souffle erratique, les mouvements rapides de la main sur sa bite, les fesses à l'air et le doigt s'enfonçant entre elles. Pour vérifier si tout allait bien, comme s'il jetait un œil sur une potion en train de décanter tranquillement.

Mais il ne bougea pas et se contenta d'imaginer la scène qui se passait derrière lui. Ca devait être beau à voir. Beau de voir Potter, le grand Potter, abandonné, amas de chair par terre, occupé par une activité si vulgaire.

Potter, comme un animal, totalement absorbé par son instinct.

* * *

Soudain, sans s'y attendre, le brun jouit, se mettant du sperme de partout. Le liquide coulait désormais piteusement sur son torse.

Ca s'était terminé abruptement. La jouissance était arrivée comme de l'extérieur. Le brun rouvrit les yeux, hagard, comme s'il venait de reprendre conscience, qu'il n'avait pas été lui-même jusque-là.

* * *

Draco n'entendait plus rien derrière lui. L'autre devait avoir joui. Il arrêta de jouer.

- Rhabille-toi et pars, dit le Serpentard, sans bouger.

Cette situation rappelait leur première séance.

Le brun, sonné, jeta un coup d'œil aux poils de son torse, englués dans son sperme.

- Malfoy, je... je peux me nettoyer avant ?

Il y eut un silence, et Malfoy dit enfin :

- Je vais le faire. C'est mon rôle, après tout.

Malfoy se retourna, et se retrouva devant un Harry debout, nu comme un ver, maculé de sperme, et rouge de honte. Le brun se couvrit immédiatement le sexe des mains.

- Mais ça va pas non ? T'es malade Malfoy ! Je peux le faire tout seul !

Draco s'approcha doucement, sans montrer son trouble, comme s'il n'était qu'une mère voulant nettoyer une tache sur le vêtement de son enfant. Il écarta les bras du brun en silence, qui se laissa faire tellement tout était irréel, puis nettoya le torse blanc d'un coup de baguette. Il lui laissa une tendre odeur de vanille.

- Je suis ton dominant, c'est à moi de faire ce travail. J'y vais avant toi, finalement.

Draco sortit rapidement et claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

C'était la millième fois qu'il voyait un homme nu, mais la première fois que cette vision le troublait à ce point. C'était peut-être l'indécence du brun, recouvert de sperme. Ou bien son sexe qui débandait doucement. Ou encore ses joues rougies sous l'effort. C'était peut-être parce que c'était cet homme-là finalement. La première fois qu'il voyait son ennemi si démuni.

* * *

Harry, dans la salle, n'avait pas bougé, perdu. Il n'y croyait pas : Malfoy avait_ rougi_ en le voyant nu.

* * *

**Voilà.** Ca me ferait très plaisir de vous lire, savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne semaine en tout cas !


	9. C'est compliqué, Colin

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Merci pour vos petits messages, de lire cette fic. Je préviens : j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, il m'a bloquée. J'espère tout de même que vous l'apprécierez, j'ai fait de mon mieux.

**Résumons :** La troisième séance d'érotisme impliquait un serpent traçant des sillons sur le corps d'un Harry en transe et un Draco jouant un petit air envoûtant et perturbé par son propre désir de mater le Gryffondor.

* * *

Le lendemain de sa troisième séance d'érotisme, le Survivant s'était réveillé d'excellente humeur, excellente humeur qui ne dura, toutefois, pas plus d'une demi-heure. Pourtant, à première vue, tout semblait aller à merveille.

Il avait passé la veille une soirée troublante – en compagnie d'un Malfoy musicien et d'un serpent – mais très agréable et qui lui fichait encore des frissons quand il y repensait. Il avait adoré.

Ce matin, il avait émergé sans encombre ni retard, tout-à-fait reposé. Il avait ensuite constaté avec enthousiasme qu'il faisait plutôt beau pour un jour de presque-décembre et que, de surcroît, il ne commençait les cours qu'à neuf heures. L'idéal.

Par ailleurs, il s'était rappelé avoir réussi à caler un entraînement de Quidditch pour cet après-midi. L'équipe de Gryffondor pourrait profiter tout son soûl du soleil automnal. Il avait tellement hâte.

La journée en perspective s'annonçait donc charmante, cliché de la journée parfaite d'un élève à Poudlard qui n'a pas d'examen en vue, a temporairement oublié l'existence de Voldemort et a carrément pris son pied la veille au soir.

* * *

Harry, guilleret, était ainsi descendu petit-déjeuner du pas léger et conquérant de celui – inconscient ! - qui s'imagine déjà fendant les airs sur son fidèle et fringuant balai de course, partant à la recherche du minuscule Vif d'or, éclatant de rire tandis qu'il l'attrapait d'un geste désinvolte, se passant ensuite la main dans ses cheveux d'ébène qui scintilleraient au soleil... En somme, Harry rêvait plus ou moins d'être exactement tout ce que Severus Rogue avait toujours détesté en James Potter.

Mais pour que tout le potentiel de bonne humeur de Harry Potter s'évapore en une seconde et que son idyllique journée parte en fumée, il fallut une seule, une toute petite phrase de Colin Crivey.

- Salut Harry ! Comment tu vas ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on se promène après les cours pour discuter ? Je finis à 15H, comme toi ! Tu viendras, hein ? fit Colin, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en tapotant la place libre à côté de lui, à la longue table des Gryffondors.

S'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à le tuer mentalement, Harry se serait certainement demandé par quel effroyable sortilège de magie noire ce sale gosse connaissait son emploi du temps. Ron et lui avaient encore du mal à s'en rappelaient, eux.

Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même, il avait totalement oublié que, deux jours auparavant, il avait promis de raconter ses histoires de cœur (inexistantes) à Colin.

* * *

**Début du flash-back**

_- Harry, Harry !_

_- Oui, Colin ? Je suis désolé, je dois aller... quelque part, là._

_Harry ne savait pas encore où, mais il y allait de ce pas. Un endroit où il n'y aurait pas de représentant de la famille Crivey, de préférence._

_- Non, c'est important, tiens ! On m'a donné ça pour toi ! dit le petit blond en lui tendant une enveloppe. C'est de qui, Harry ? Je peux te prendre en photo en train de l'ouvrir ? C'est peut-être une déclaration d'amour ? cria Colin, attirant tous les regards des élèves du couloir._

_- Merci Colin, et non, je ne pense pas que ce soit..._

_En retournant l'enveloppe, Harry se dit que l'humour de Malfoy était vraiment de très mauvais goût. Le cachet qui la scellait représentait un gros cœur criard parsemé de paillettes._

_- En fait si, je crois savoir de qui c'est, se rattrapa-t-il, mais je t'en parlerai plus tard en privé, okay ? chuchota Harry, tout en se flagellant mentalement._

**Fin du flash-back**

* * *

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Il savait que Colin viendrait lui demander des explications !

- Okay heu Colin, ouais, si tu veux, souffla le brun avec difficulté, avec la tête d'un type à qui on est en train d'arracher tous les poils du pubis.

Même si son sourire était un peu crispé, Harry faisait tout pour paraître naturel, comme s'il était dans son habitude de se balader avec Colin Crivey, tous deux parlant avec complicité de choses et d'autres, respirant l'arôme enivrant d'une fleur et rougissant de concert.

Mais il surprit tout de même le regard suspicieux de Ginny, celui vaguement soupçonneux de Neville et celui beaucoup trop intrigué de Ron. S'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de rendre ses tête-à-tête avec Malfoy plus discrets, il n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver avec tous les Gryffondors sur le dos.

* * *

Tout le reste de sa journée fut consacré à l'élaboration d'un mensonge suffisamment cohérent pour que Colin le croit sans problème et suffisamment complet pour qu'il ne lui pose pas trop de questions – parce qu'il allait forcément lui en poser, on parlait de son plus grand fan là.

Quand la cloche sonna 15H, Harry se demandait comment est-ce qu'il avait pu être d'aussi bonne humeur ce matin. Cette journée avait été un cauchemar.

Pendant le cours de DFCM, Rogue lui avait pris la tête d'une telle force qu'il lui avait été incapable de penser au foutu mensonge qu'il devait servir à Colin. Résultat : il n'avait toujours pas de plan précis en tête. La mort dans l'âme, marchant à reculons et à cloche-pied, Harry quitta la salle de cours pour rejoindre Colin.

Le gosse l'attendait, beaucoup trop heureux, toutes dents dehors, devant la porte.

Sans dire un mot, les deux Gryffondors sortirent du château. Il faisait vraiment remarquablement beau, mais l'absence de pépiement trahissait l'automne. Le silence ne dura pas plus de trois minutes : dès qu'ils furent assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes, à rallonge ou non, Colin attaqua.

- Alors, Harry ? Tu as une amoureuse, c'est ça ? C'est elle qui t'a envoyé cette lettre, avec ce sceau en forme de cœur ? dit-il les yeux brillants, en admiration béate devant son idole, comme si Harry était la première personne de tous les temps à accomplir un tel exploit.

« Des milliers de gens ont une amoureuse », pensa le brun sombrement. Pour satisfaire la curiosité de Colin, il fallait qu'il lui trouve quelque chose de bien plus... original.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il donc, se drapant de mystère, et s'accordant ainsi un sursis pour réfléchir à toute allure.

On pouvait presque voir les points d'interrogation clignoter dans les yeux de Colin.

- Tu n'es avec personne alors ? Mais de qui venait cette lettre, alors ?

Harry faillit lui dire que ce n'était définitivement pas ses affaires, et que lui, le Survivant, n'avait aucun compte à rendre à ses idiots d'admirateurs. C'était quand même sa correspondance privée ! Mais comme, justement, il était le Survivant, il ne put se résoudre à envoyer paître Colin.

- C'est compliqué Colin, je suis... fiancé.

Harry eut soudain peur que les yeux de Colin jaillissent de leurs orbites, tellement ils étaient grand ouverts. D'ailleurs, lui-même se demandait quel était le malin génie qui l'avait poussé à affirmer quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

- Depuis avant ma naissance.

Colin faillit s'évanouir. Harry faillit se barrer en courant ou faire mine de faire une crise d'épilepsie.

- Je l'ai appris récemment. C'est... Dumbledore qui me l'a dit, quand j'ai eu seize ans. Mes parents lui en avaient parlé.

Le petit blond fit un geste pour attraper son appareil photo, comme pour immortaliser cette conférence de presse mémorable, mais Harry l'en empêcha, l'air de dire « Ca reste entre nous, c'est top secret. Je cache un lourd passé. Il faut que je reste fort aux yeux de tous. Ne leur montre pas que je suis humain. Laisse-les fantasmer. ».

- Ho, félicitations Harry, enfin, avec plus de seize ans de retard ! Mais pourquoi est-ce compliqué ? Elle est à Poudlard ?

Merde, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il n'avait pas pensé tout court en fait.

- Oui, en fait, heu, elle ne le sait pas. Ses parents ne lui en ont pas parlé. Je crois qu'ils regrettent ou qu'ils ont peur de sa réaction.

Colin fronça les sourcils, comme s'il lui était impossible d'imaginer qu'on ne puisse pas vouloir de Harry Potter dans sa famille, que ce soit comme gendre ou comme mari.

- Mais de qui était la lettre alors ?

« De cet imbécile de Malfoy, qui va me le payer pour m'avoir obligé à raconter toute cette bouse », ragea intérieurement Harry.

- De mon... de notre... de son meilleur ami. Du meilleur ami de ma fiancé. C'est lui qui m'envoie des lettres.

C'était de plus en plus suspect. Il fallait qu'il se justifie.

- Il croit que c'est lui qui est fiancé à moi. C'est pour ça qu'il m'écrit. Pour mieux me connaître.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Si Colin était surpris qu'on puisse fiancer deux hommes entre eux, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Oui, POURQUOI ?

- Parce qu'ils ont été élevé ensemble... en fait ils ont des familles très proches. Donc heu, il a mal-interprété une conversation, je crois.

- Mais ta fiancée, même si elle ne sait pas que vous êtes fiancée, elle t'aime, non ?

Colin dit ça comme si c'était une évidence et que toutes les filles de la planète étaient amoureuses de Harry.

Est-ce que sa fiancée l'aimait ? Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Harry décida que non.

- Heu non. Elle, elle est amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Elle criserait si elle savait qu'elle était ma fiancée. C'est pour ça qu'on ne lui en parle pas.

Le cerveau de Colin commençait à surchauffer.

- Mais pourquoi ils vous ont fiancés, alors ?

OUI, POURQUOI ? se demanda encore une fois Harry.

- C'est compliqué, Colin.

Il s'en sortirait toujours avec cette réponse.

- Mais lui, il est amoureux de toi alors ? Celui qui croit être ton fiancé ?

Oui, selon Colin, tous les élèves de Poudlard, les deux sexe confondus, étaient amoureux de Harry.

- Heu non... il a juste un humour douteux. On se connaît très mal. Ils viennent de familles sorcières, et moi j'ai été élevé chez des Moldus.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit le Saule Cogneur s'agiter. Il résista à l'envie de courir et s'exposer à ses coups, ou de se pendre à une de ses branches pour mourir tristement écrabouillé. Colin, insatiable, enchaîna.

- Et toi, tu es amoureux de qui ?

Ha, ça c'était une bonne question. De qui était-il amoureux ? De sa fiancée, ou du meilleur ami de la fiancée ? Comme c'était plus tragique, il choisit le meilleur ami.

- De lui. Mais c'est un secret, personne ne le sait. Et puis, c'est un garçon. Et il ne m'aime pas.

Colin faillit manger son chapeau tellement il était surexcité. Harry Potter venait de lui confier un secret ! Son tragique chagrin d'amour pour un garçon qui croyait être son fiancé mais qui ne l'aimait pas !

Heureusement que le petit Gryffondor avait lui aussi grandi dans une famille Moldue. Tout comme Harry, il ne connaissait pas très bien les mœurs des vieilles familles sorcières, comment marchaient les alliances ou les fiançailles. Sinon, il lui aurait certainement posé des questions bien plus embarrassantes.

Il y eut un court silence, pendant lequel Colin dévisageait son modèle avec dévotion.

Invraisemblablement, il semblait qu'il avait épuisé son stock de questions et surtout qu'il avait cru à toutes les conneries que Harry lui avait racontées. Une dernière petite chose et le Survivant pourrait – enfin – retrouver son Eclair de feu et sa bande de joyeux lurons, et oublier cette grotesque histoire de fiançailles.

- Colin, il ne faut en parler à personne, okay ? J'ai confiance en toi.

Le garçon obtempéra avec un air très sérieux. Il ne décevrait pas Harry Potter, c'était promis.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Draco Malfoy, comme à son habitude, noircissait son petit carnet secret – évitons de l'appeler journal intime –, assis à son bureau. Il regardait de temps à autre par la fenêtre magique du dortoir, situé aux sous-sols.

Le Serpentard aimait particulièrement la nuit, ce qui cadrait parfaitement avec son personnage de beau gosse ténébreux qui flirte avec les Forces du Mal. Toutefois, c'était pour une raison autrement plus valable que « les ténèbres, le noir, l'heure du crime, minuit, la lune blanche et froide, désolation, misère et désespoir ». Malfoy aimait la nuit pour sa tranquillité et son silence. Elle l'apaisait. Alors que le jour et le soleil riment inévitablement avec vacarme et exposition, la nuit avait quelque chose d'enveloppant, de protecteur.

La journée, Draco passait son temps à jouer à être le parfait petit Serpentard, l'antagoniste, quitte à devoir traîner avec deux Veracrasses comme Crabbe et Goyle. Il n'était jamais seul et avait du mal à s'entendre penser. La nuit, ou du moins le soir, quand le soleil est couché, il pouvait se retirer et rester seul avec lui-même. Il appréciait ces moments où il se sentait enfin à l'aise et où il pouvait se détendre.

La troisième séance avait été un succès retentissant. Alors que la seconde l'avait plongé dans un désespoir tenace car il était persuadé de son foirage intégral, il n'émettait aucun doute quant à la réussite de celle la veille. Il était sûr – il l'avait senti – Potter avait été en transe. Il avait joui comme un fou. Draco était serein. Il avait fait le compte-rendu détaillé de la séance, mais ne se posait pas non plus des masses de questions. Il savait que tout allait bien. Que les séances commençaient à devenir une routine, ou plutôt des sortes de pauses d'exception dans leur quotidien. Une heure par semaine, plus ou moins, où ils se perdaient avec délice dans l'Instant et la jouissance.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps : le Survivant n'allait pas tarder à tomber entièrement sous son pouvoir, s'ils continuaient sur une si jolie lancée. Décidément, Harry Potter faisait un merveilleux petit soumis.

Pourtant, quand Draco, couché, referma son carnet fraîchement mis à jour, une phrase trotta dans sa tête en boucle. Avait-il vraiment écrit « J'aurais tout donné pour me retourner et surprendre ce Harry érotique, dansant avec mon petit serpent, comme une fumée délicieusement charnelle » ? Depuis quand était-il si lyrique ? Et surtout, depuis quand voulait-il mater Potter se masturber ?

Et puis, il y avait eu ce petit moment gênant, sur la fin, où il avait insisté pour nettoyer le sperme qui dégoulinait sur le torse de Potter. Draco, quand il fermait les yeux, ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir apparaître, fugitive et clandestine, cette image du Survivant, son ennemi de toujours, nu, les joues rouges, maculé de sperme. L'indécence et en même temps l'innocence à l'état pur.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent sans événement majeur, mis-à-part quelques petites accrocs avec Malfoy, qui avait curieusement recommencé à leur jouer de vilains tours.

Mardi, le Serpentard lui avait jeté un sortilège de bloclang pendant le cours de DCFM, empêchant Harry de répondre à Rogue et faisant ainsi indirectement perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor. Mercredi, il avait fait craquer son sac à dos dans les escaliers, éclaboussant d'encre tous les élèves derrière Harry, ce qui valut à ce dernier de nombreux reproches injustifiés. Jeudi, il lui lançait le maléfice de Folloreille alors qu'il passait à côté des plus belles filles de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui enfin, d'un « Rictusempra », il l'agitait de convulsions et de rires incontrôlables pendant le dîner, lui faisant renverser son verre de jus de citrouille sur Neville.

Toutes ces bêtises n'embêtaient pas tellement Harry. Après tout, leur relation avait vu bien pire en terme de mauvais sorts. Néanmoins, le brun était très étonné de ce brusque regain d'animosité : il en avait perdu l'habitude. En effet, depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient secrètement, les deux sorciers avaient cessé de se chercher des noises à tout bout de champ. Mais il ne s'en formalisait pas : Malfoy devait s'ennuyer, voilà tout.

Et puis, Harry était serein : le blond avait _rougi_ en le voyant nu, à la fin de leur troisième séance. Le Malfoy d'il y a quelques mois se serait contenté de faire des noeuds avec sa bite.

Si Draco avait recommencé à emmerder avec assiduité ces lavettes qu'étaient les Gryffondors, c'est qu'il avait fini par sentir que Blaise se doutait de quelque chose et que le black n'allait pas tarder à passer à l'action pour découvrir ce que son meilleur ami lui cachait. En effet, Blaise avait été étonnement calme depuis quelques temps. D'ordinaire, il n'arrêtait pas de taquiner Draco, d'essayer de savoir qui il voyait ce soir, quelle avait été sa dernière conquête et si il ou elle était bon au pieu. Mais Blaise avait autre chose en tête : il attendait le moment propice pour mettre à exécution son plan.

Draco, pour calmer les soupçons de son meilleur ami, essayait d'agir de la manière la plus fidèle possible à son image. Et faire chier Potter avait toujours été une de ses priorités. Cependant, il le faisait avec moins de naturel et de plaisir qu'auparavant : depuis qu'il avait découvert le potentiel érotique de Potter, lui envoyer des maléfices de petite envergure lui semblait bien moins excitant.

* * *

Ce vendredi soir-là, alors que Draco lisait tranquillement dans la salle commune, il se fit brutalement attaquer par une Pansy Parkinson furieuse et, accessoirement, en larmes. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

- Draco ! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? criait-elle de sa voix stridente.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait abandonné son caquètement habituel. C'est que la situation était vraiment_ très_ grave.

- Vraiment, comment as-tu pu ? répéta-t-elle, le rouge aux joues et le mascara menaçant de couler.

Les autres élèves dans la salle commune faisaient mine de rien mais ils écoutaient tous attentivement. Qu'est-ce que ce sale fils à papa avait encore fait ?

- Parkinson, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais t'écouter t'égosiller. Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, et j'en doute, tu devrais le faire avec un peu d'amour-propre. Tu me fais honte.

Draco se leva, avec dans l'idée de s'enfermer au dortoir et ainsi de fuir la compagnie fort chiante de Parkinson, mais la jeune fille s'agrippa à sa robe.

- Non ! Tu n'iras nulle part tant qu'on ne s'est pas expliqué, Draco !

La Serpentarde commençait vraiment à l'emmerder. Le blond tenta le tout pour le tout. Il se tourna vers elle, la fixa dans les yeux et lui envoya un bon coup de haussement de sourcil droit, réservé aux situations extrêmes.

Pansy arrêta de pleurnicher, choquée. Pendant trois courtes secondes, Draco crut qu'il l'avait vaincue et qu'elle allait le laisser en paix, mais cette imbécile reprit de plus belle. Elle devait vraiment lui en vouloir pour qu'un haussement de sourcil droit encourage sa crise d'hystérie.

- Draco, je te déteste ! Je pensais que tu m'aimais, que je comptais pour moi mais... mais toi...

Maintenant que Pansy avait lâché sa robe, le blond refit un mouvement vers l'entrée du dortoir, mais la jeune fille le retint encore.

De plus en plus énervé d'être accusé et engueulé sans raison, Draco dit très froidement :

- Alors tu veux qu'on parle Parkinson ? Okay. Mais je dois te corriger sur une chose. Tu n'as jamais compté pour moi, alors je ne vois sincèrement pas quel signe d'affection ou d'amour (il eut un petit rire méchant) tu as pu lire derrière mon seul mépris.

Les yeux de Pansy se remplirent de grosses larmes. Cette fille en produisait de façon industrielle. C'était affligeant.

- Draco ! Tu m'as promis qu'on allait se marier un jour ! Tu m'as dit ça il y a un an, alors qu'on se promenait au clair de lune, main dans la main, en regardant les étoiles ! Ne nie pas !

Le Serpentard n'était pas en état de nier quoique ce soit, tellement il était médusé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _Qui_ avait promis _quoi_ à_ qui_ et _quand_ et au clair de _quoi_ ?

- Parkinson, ma pauvre, tu débloques totalement. Je n'aurais jamais...

La Serpentarde regardait maintenant toute la salle, comme si elle venait de prendre conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Nous devons parler, et seul à seul !

Draco, trop stupéfait par cette scène de ménage surréaliste, se laissa entraîner hors de la salle commune. Pansy le tenait fermement par le bras et ne s'arrêta que quand elle trouva une salle de classe ouverte.

Vraiment, il semblait que la majorité des salles de classe de Poudlard étaient désaffectées et non verrouillées la nuit. Draco allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

* * *

De son côté, Blaise Zabini, qui avait assisté à toute la scène tranquillement assis un peu à l'écart, disparut dans le dortoir des sixièmes années.

Il fallait faire vite. Pansy lui avait garanti un quart d'heure, peut-être vingt minutes si elle jouait toutes ses cartes. Il n'avait que très peu de temps devant lui pour trouver le journal intime de Draco Malfoy. Ce n'était pas un secret, le blondinet, comme tout aristocrate au Sang-Pur, couchait régulièrement ses pensées dans un journal. Et Blaise était sûr qu'il y trouverait mentionné, ou du moins suggéré, ce qui préoccupait tant le Serpentard ces derniers temps.

Depuis la rentrée, il n'était plus le même. Il était parfois distrait, à des moments triste et soudain incroyablement joyeux. Il participait de moins en moins aux discussions de la bande, s'enfermait inexplicablement au dortoir, sous prétexte de fatigue et s'éclipsait quelques soirs sans explication. Il voyait quelqu'un ou préparait quelque chose, qui n'avait aucun rapport avec Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sinon les autres seraient au courant.

Blaise savait que Draco rangeait son journal dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et qu'il fallait un mot de passe pour l'ouvrir. Mais Blaise n'avait pas le temps de chercher : il lança un sort de Confusion au meuble, qui se mit à cracher tout son contenu à la gueule du Serpentard.

Entre les plumes de luxe provenant de hérons japonais, une boîte en ivoire pour ranger sa baguette, une crème de protection et beauté des ongles et un peigne en poils de sangliers véritables, il y avait deux carnets. L'un s'intitulait incongrûment « Carnet de recettes de grand-mère » et l'autre ne s'intitulait pas. Blaise rangea rapidement tous les objets dans le tiroir puis s'assit par terre et ouvrit les deux carnets.

Ils étaient tous deux vierges. Sans succès, le black leur ordonna de révéler leurs secrets de trois tapotements de baguette et d'un « Aparecium ». Draco étaient du genre prudent, pour ne pas dire parano, il avait du placer une plus haute protection sur son journal intime.

Blaise observa les couvertures des deux carnets. Pourquoi est-ce que Draco s'embêterait à cacher des recettes de cuisine ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi possédait-il un carnet de recettes de grand-mère ? Ca devait être lui, son journal. Peut-être même que le carnet sans titre était véritablement vierge et qu'il n'était qu'un leurre.

Le black passa les doigts sur le titre « Carnet de recettes de grand-mère », écrit en petites lettres minutieuses. S'il était Draco, comment aurait-il protégé son précieux journal ? Il aurait choisi quelque chose de fin, d'intelligent. Peut-être un sort de reconnaissance digitale, mais là, Blaise n'avait aucune chance de se faire passer pour Draco. Quelque chose de romantique, peut-être. « Carnet de recettes de grand-mère »... C'était fou comme ce nom ne lui évoquait rien à propos de Draco. Draco avait certainement une grand-mère, mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Tout son amour allait à sa mère et à son père. Recettes... Qu'est-ce que Draco aimait manger ?

Puis, ce fut comme une révélation. Quand Draco était petit, Severus Rogue, son parrain, se rendait tous les week-end au manoir Malfoy. Et il lui faisait un gâteau. Après tout, l'art des Potions avait, à bien des égards, de nombreux points communs avec la pâtisserie. Rogue était donc la mamie gâteau de Draco, et le dessert qu'il réussissait le mieux était sa « Mousse de poire au gingembre confit et à l'eau de rose ».

Plein d'assurance, Blaise ouvrit le carnet à la première page, et dans l'encadré vide de l'en-tête, il écrivit « Mousse de poire au gingembre confit et à l'eau de rose ». Il ne se passa rien. Hum, pourtant il était certain qu'il était question de gingembre et de rose... Sans se décourager, le black tenta « Panna cotta au thé à la rose et sa compotée de miel à la framboise et au gingembre »... et soudain, la page se couvrit de l'écriture serrée et acérée de Draco.

Blaise sourit, et commença à survoler le premier paragraphe. Très vite, pourtant, il perdit toute trace de son sourire. Il avait pensé qu'il lui faudrait fouiller, lire entre les lignes pour trouver des indices sur l'identité de la chose ou de la personne qui tracassait tant le blond.

Il n'eut pas à chercher : à chaque phrase, revenaient inlassablement ces deux lettres, les initiales d'un des sorciers les plus célèbres de leur temps : H.P.

C'était Harry Potter qui obsédait Draco ces derniers temps, et leurs rendez-vous nocturnes pendant lesquels ils s'essayaient au sadomasochisme, ou à quelque chose d'approchant.

Harry Potter était le soumis de Draco, et lui, Blaise, son meilleur ami, n'était pas dans le secret !

Blaise jubilait d'avoir découvert un si terrible secret mais il ne s'attarda pas. il rangea soigneusement le carnet (dont le contenu s'effaça de lui-même) dans son tiroir, s'assura que la table de chevet n'était plus confuse, et s'en retourna dans la salle commune.

* * *

Quand Draco, quelques minutes plus tard, revint éreinté de sa dispute-explication avec Pansy, il trouva Blaise, son fidèle Blaise, assis là où il l'avait laissé tout à l'heure, dans le même fauteuil un peu à l'écart.

- Blaise, je n'en peux vraiment plus de Parkinson.

Blaise lui sourit gentiment et lui proposa de l'aider. Les deux garçons allèrent se poser dans le dortoir pour parler.

Décidément, Blaise était bien plus malin qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Maintenant qu'il savait tout, il allait pouvoir s'amuser.

* * *

Le lendemain était un samedi, mais malheureusement il n'était pas synonyme de glandouille, les Gryffondors ayant un examen théorique de métamorphose lundi. Hermione, la seule à avoir compris les tenants et aboutissants de la transformation humaine, avait exigé que Ron, Harry et elle s'installent à la bibliothèque pour lire et relire et éventuellement recopier l'intégralité de leur Manuel de métamorphose avancé.

Harry était rempli de bonne volonté, mais fut distrait, malgré lui, par la présence de Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, qui venaient d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Quand le blond passa près de leur table, un sourire méprisant et un peu artificiel déforma son visage, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Blaise riait intérieurement. Maintenant qu'il _savait_ de quoi il en retournait, il voyait les efforts que faisait Draco pour paraître normal. Au fond de lui, le blond devait être excité comme un malade de voir Potter, suçotant son stylo !

Alors que Harry allait envoyer une pique au Serpentard blond, quelque chose de très étrange arriva et l'en empêcha. Le brun faillit se frotter les yeux, tellement cela lui semblait bizarre. Blaise venait-il vraiment de lui adresser un clin d'œil ? Il devait avoir rêvé. Pourquoi est-ce que le meilleur ami de Malfoy lui ferait des clins d'œil aguicheurs, sérieusement ?

Le brun reprit son manuel et allait se mettre à relire la même première phrase de la même page 7 de son livre quand il sentit sur lui un regard pesant. Il releva la tête et constata avec stupeur que Blaise le fixait ouvertement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry tenta de l'ignorer et replongea dans son livre. Mais il semblait que Blaise ne voulait pas décrocher de son observation. Le Survivant entendit même la voix traînante de Malfoy :

- Zabini ! Concentre-toi, veux-tu ?

Harry eut alors une idée qui lui sembla lumineuse. Quand on s'ennuie, tout semblant d'idée a le mérite d'être singulièrement génial. Il déchira un morceau de parchemin, y écrivit quelques mots, le plia en forme d'avion et l'envoya à la table où étaient installés les Serpentards.

D'un geste presque machinal, le blond intercepta la missive au vol, sous le regard démesurément curieux et amusé de Blaise.

_« Malfoy,_

_je m'ennuie. A quand la prochaine séance ?_

_Dis à Zabini d'arrêter de me mater, c'en est gênant. _

_Vôtre, H.P »_

Draco étouffa un rire nerveux. Potter venait quémander une séance, quelques jours seulement après la troisième !

Il retourna le parchemin, y écrivit prestement « lundi soir » et renvoya l'avion dans les mains du Survivant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, Potter ?

- Il voudrait que tu arrêtes de le mater, Blaise.

Le black sourit. Il n'avait aucun mal à deviner la teneur véritable du message. Potter donnait certainement rendez-vous à Draco pour une nouvelle entrevue coquine. Décidément, comme Blaise était heureux d'avoir découvert leur sale petit secret... comme il allait rire cette année !

* * *

Après une longue journée de révision pour Draco et de matage intensif et troublant d'un Potter troublé pour Blaise, les deux Serpentards rentrèrent aux cachots. Dès qu'elle les aperçut, Pansy se jeta sur eux, mais, au grand étonnement de Draco, elle ne voulait parler qu'au black. Blaise s'excusa auprès de son ami et suivit la Serpentarde dans un coin de la salle commune.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec empressement. Tu as eu le temps de trouver, hier ?

Blaise hésita. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui avouer que ce qui obsédait et transformait leur Draco était cet imbécile de Potter !

- C'est sa mission qui le fragilise, il doute. Il a peur pour sa famille, son père, pour lui-même.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas nous en parler ? Nous pourrions le soutenir ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

- Justement, il craint que s'il nous en parle, nous serions des cibles, il ne veut pas nous impliquer. Il a aussi son honneur, tu sais. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne l'approches plus trop dorénavant, tu pourrais le blesser. Il t'aime au fond, tu sais.

Pansy acquiesça, puis remarqua sombrement que, après la crise d'hystérie qu'elle lui avait pété la veille, Draco ne la laisserait de toute façon plus approcher à moins de cinq mètres. Mais elle était rassurée de savoir pourquoi Draco était ailleurs, ce qui justifiait ses sautes d'humeur.

Blaise culpabilisait d'ainsi mentir à son amie. Mais il ne se voyait pas lui dire que Pansy, dont le corps était parfait, avait moins de sex-appeal selon Draco que Potter, le gamin gringalet aux genoux cagneux et aux cheveux en bordel ! Pansy ne pourrait que pleurer et devenir folle, si elle ne l'était pas déjà.

En fin de compte, le black était content. Il avait découvert qui obnubilait Draco et ce qu'il faisait les soirs où il rentrait tard. Il savait comment lire son journal en toute impunité. Il avait fourni à Pansy une raison valable à l'attitude étrange de Draco, comme il lui avait promis quand elle avait accepté de distraire le blond. En même temps il lui avait intimé de laisser Draco tranquille, comme il l'avait promis au blond, hier soir.

Et pour rajouter un peu de pimentine dans tout ça, il avait décidé de draguer Harry Potter, qui n'était pas aussi prude qu'il en avait l'air.

* * *

**Voilà.** Je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé, alors ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir votre avis.

La prochaine fois, le chapitre sera porté sur la quatrième séance, qui m'inspirera bien plus.


	10. Merci Malfoy A la prochaine

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Les avis sont un peu mitigés sur Blaise. Je suis désolée s'il vous semble trop fouineur et découvre tout très vite D: En fait, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres va durer cette histoire, donc j'anticipe. Je n'aime pas celles qui s'éternisent et pendant lesquelles il ne se passe rien.

Merci à** Guest** (si si aïght),** Nana972** et **Sheego** pour leurs reviews. Love.

Ah, je préviens : Je viens de finir ce chapitre, et j'étais dans une humeur particulière. J'espère que vous plongerez vous aussi dans ce délire fantasmachin et que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à le (et me) suivre.

**Résumons :** Harry a servi un mensonge pitoyable à Colin (comme quoi il est fiancé avec une meuf qui n'est pas au courant mais que lui est amoureux de son meilleur ami à elle mais que le meilleur ami ne l'aime pas, HO DESESPOIR) et Blaise a découvert le journal intime (ololz) et donc le petit secret de Draco. Il compte draguer le brun hihi. Quatrième séance d'érotisme si si

* * *

Draco Malfoy, éblouissant, passait dans le couloir, accompagné de ses fidèles Serpentards. Il entretenait une discussion animée avec Blaise, qui était, comme à son habitude, placé à sa droite. A la gauche de Malfoy, on trouvait Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, qui essayaient de suivre maladroitement la conversation, sans intervenir pour autant. Ils souffraient tous deux d'un désagréable complexe d'infériorité.

Un peu en retrait derrière eux, marchait silencieusement Pansy Parkinson, qui, depuis quelques jours, avait arrêté de caqueter après le blond. Quand elle ne parlait pas, on en oubliait presque son air de bulldog enragé et on pouvait_ enfin_ pleinement apprécier ses courbes sympas et son déhanché gracieux. A côté de Parkinson, les yeux rivés sur son livre, comme égaré, suivait enfin Théodore Nott, le plus mystérieux, peut-être, de la bande.

Ils étaient six. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas tellement à cause de leur nombre qu'on les remarquait. En effet, il y avait, à Poudlard, de nombreux groupes d'élèves qui étaient tout-à-fait inaperçus. Mais quand ces six-là passaient dans un couloir tous les regards, ou presque, étaient attirés vers eux. Plus exactement, un des leurs attirait tous les regards.

Dès qu'il paraissait quelque part, Draco Malfoy rayonnait.

C'était peut-être sa blondeur surnaturelle, ou ses pupilles grises indifférentes. C'était peut-être son air dédaigneux et sa moue souvent condescendante. C'était peut-être aussi cette aura étrange qu'il dégageait, qui faisait comme une barrière entre lui et le monde.

Il était difficile de définir quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose qui faisait de Draco Malfoy la personne la plus fascinante à Poudlard.

* * *

Ainsi, en ce lundi de début décembre, alors que le soleil blanc d'hiver illuminait les couloirs du château, tandis que Draco Malfoy et sa troupe passaient, deux jeunes filles soupirèrent de concert. Il s'agissait de Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley.

L'une et l'autre, au demeurant, avaient déjà trouvé l'élu de leurs cœurs, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de reconnaître le charme renversant du petit dieu des Serpentards. Et elles avaient parfaitement raison : le moment où Ron captera que Viktor Krum était de l'histoire ancienne pour Hermione n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Et le moment où Harry reviendra vers Ginny n'arrivera sûrement jamais. Aussi, les deux jeunes filles se pâmèrent-elles au passage du blond, sous le regard peu amène de Ron et de Harry.

- Hermione, tu ne trouves pas qu'il a changé, le petit prince des Serpents ? demanda Ginny, pensivement.

- Hum, maintenant que tu le dis... Il a l'air moins... il a l'air plus... Ho, fichtre ! Je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot dessus ! s'écria Hermione.

Ginny fixait un point dans le vide. Elle réfléchissait intensément.

- Ce n'est pas physique et pourtant, il y a quelque chose...

- Oui c'est, je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'il est plus...

- Bon, on pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? râla Ron. Même si Malfoy vous paraît beau (il frissonna tellement ça lui semblait absurde) c'est quand même le dernier des enfoirés, non ?

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire. Il était évident que Ron était simplement jaloux. Le rouquin voudrait bien que Hermione le regarde comme elle regardait le Serpentard... ce qu'elle faisait pourtant, mais quand il ne le remarquait pas.

Pour embêter son frère, Ginny continua :

- Maintenant que tu le dis, frérot, c'est peut-être ça a qui a changé. Malfoy est encore plus beau qu'avant, dit-elle malicieusement. Il est plus... sexy.

Ron faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Il se tourna vers Harry, pour chercher du soutien. Après tout, Malfoy était l'ennemi juré du Survivant, non ?

Mais Harry ne fit aucune remarque. Même lui avait fini par concéder ça à son « ennemi » : Malfoy était beau. Pourtant, en septembre, c'est-à-dire à peine trois mois auparavant, avant qu'ils ne commencent leurs séances, tout comme Ron, il trouvait Malfoy ridicule. Le blondinet l'insupportait, avec ses manières d'aristo hors du temps et son air originalement constipé.

Mais pendant leurs quelques tête-à-tête, Harry avait compris que le blond n'était pas naturellement comme ça. Le Gryffondor s'attendrissait presque devant cette mise en scène permanente, la maîtrise et le rôle de crétin méchant que s'était attribué le Serpentard. Malfoy jouait à être lui-même, et il avait fallu plus de cinq ans à Harry pour s'en rendre compte.

- Ho, tu sais, même avant je n'aurais pas craché dessus... rit Hermione. Dommage qu'il se soit toujours comporté en parfait imbécile avec moi, sinon, peut-être que...

Mais Hermione surprit le regard furieux et les oreilles rougies de Ron et laissa sa phrase mourir dans sa gorge.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de comparer Ginny, sa dernière petite-amie, qu'il avait sous les yeux et Malfoy, qui avait disparu au tournant du couloir. La plus grande différence entre eux deux résidait en leurs genres respectifs : la rousse était une fille – il en avait eu la confirmation quand ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois – et le blond un garçon.

Mais Hermione et Ginny disaient vrai. Bien qu'elle soit mignonne, avec sa crinière flamboyante, ses petites tâches de rousseur, adorable constellation sur ses joues, et son air de gamine rebelle et espiègle – elle avait grandi avec George et Fred Weasley tout de même – Ginny ne tenait pas la comparaison avec Malfoy.

Ca lui arrachait le cœur, et même le foie et la rate par dessus le marché, à Harry, de devoir l'admettre, mais le blond avait quelque chose d'ensorcelant. C'était comme s'il évoluait dans une sphère privée, loin, très loin de tous.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Le brun sursauta. Les autres étaient déjà loin devant lui. Il courut, laissant derrière lui ses questions et ses doutes, pour rejoindre son meilleur ami. Ron passa le reste du trajet vers la Grande Salle à se plaindre de la superficialité féminine, qui n'y comprenait rien à rien à l'authentique beauté virile, qui se passait de lotion capillaire et de french manicure.

Harry n'était pas du tout conscient que ce qu'il pensait à propos de l'inaccessibilité de Draco Malfoy, la plupart des sorciers le pensaient à propos de lui, Harry Potter, le Messie intouchable.

* * *

- Harry, on peut parler ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : vingt heures. Ils avaient fini de dîner tôt. Malfoy devait sûrement encore être en train de manger... Il avait un petit moment devant lui.

Harry acquiesça et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Ron, pourtant revêtu de son pyjama violet trop court, arborait un air très très sérieux.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas en pyjama, en fait ? demanda le roux.

- Je.. j'allais sortir. J'ai promis d'aller voir Mimi Geignarde. Ne me demande surtout pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, dit Harry, en prenant un air affligé. Si je ne tiens pas parole, je ne pourrais jamais aller pisser tranquille. Je suis sûr qu'elle jaillirait de la tuyauterie pour me hanter.

Ron rit, plaint Harry et passa à autre chose.

- Je voulais te parler de Hermione.

- C'est à cause de tout-à-l'heure ? Tu sais, elle a beau dire que Malfoy est « chou », elle n'aurait jamais voulu sortir avec l...

- Et bien justement si, Harry, le coupa dramatiquement Ron.

Harry le regarda d'un air stupide.

- De quoi ? Pardon ? Hermione attirée par Malfoy ? Mais elle déteste ce type ! Et ce type la déteste ! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Faut croire que non. Elle m'en as parlé, un jour. (au vu de sa grimace, ce n'était pas un bon souvenir). Elle disait que s'il agissait de manière si détestable, c'est qu'il portait un très lourd fardeau, qu'elle le plaignait, finalement... Qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place à lui, le précieux héritier de la famille Malfoy. Que peut-être, s'il s'en prenait tellement à nous, c'est qu'il pensait justement avoir sa place dans notre groupe. Qu'il était triste, jaloux, envieux. Que lui aussi voudrait briller comme toi, avec les autres Gryffondors. En gros, qu'il voulait être le roi à Poudlard, mais que le trône était déjà occupé, conclut le roux amèrement.

Harry accusa le coup. Il imaginait très bien Hermione tenir ce discours-là et craquer pour ce gamin au visage d'ange, qui ne savait pas canaliser son énergie. Gamin élevé comme un enfant-dieu, qui ne comprend pas pourquoi un autre que lui, moins beau, moins intelligent, moins riche est vénéré à l'école. Hermione avait toujours eu un sens aigu de la justice mais aussi beaucoup trop de compassion.

Et lui, Harry Potter avait fini par penser la même chose à propos du Serpentard, ce qu'il n'avouerait certainement jamais à Ron, même s'il devait pour cela affronter une horde de Dolores Ombrage maléfiques.

- Ouais, mais maintenant, elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait tort, non ? Malfoy... Malfoy est un Mangemort, Merlin ! Hermione, elle... elle te préfère, c'est sûr !

« Le fait qu'il soit un Mangemort ne t'empêche pourtant pas de fricoter avec lui et de le rejoindre tout-à-l'heure » intervint sa stupide conscience.

- C'est ça le problème. Si elle me préfère, c'est qu'elle compare. Et je ne veux pas être comparé. Je veux être choisi pour moi-même, soupira Ron.

Harry jeta un autre regard à sa montre. Il allait devoir y aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en voulait de laisser son meilleur ami dans cet état-là !

Pour se donner bonne conscience, il se dit que sa séance allait être productive. Il pourrait étudier le Malfoy en question et rassurer Ron par la suite. Grosse mauvaise foi, au passage.

- Ecoute, Ron... je dois vraiment y aller. Je suis désolé. Si tu ne dors pas, on en reparle quand je reviens, okay ?

Ron sourit, et le laissa partir. Il savait bien, au fond, que Harry avait quelque chose de bien plus important à faire que de lui parler. Il n'était que son meilleur ami. Et les amis, aussi remarquables soient-ils, sont souvent relégués au second plan. Parce qu'un ami, c'est génial, mais ça te fout pas des battements de cœur et des frissons de partout. Un ami, ça te fait pas te sentir bouillonnant et au bord de la jouissance. Ou bien c'est un drôle d'ami.

Fort de cette réflexion, Ron fit un signe de main au brun et se tourna vers Dean, Seamus et Neville, qui discutaient allégrement de filles. Ils passèrent la soirée à établir une liste des plus jolies filles de Poudlard (aucun n'était d'accord) et une liste des plus moches, ce qui était autrement plus divertissant.

* * *

Quand Harry arriva enfin devant la petite salle de classe, Draco attendait depuis déjà dix minutes. Le Serpentard avait mangé de bonne heure, lui aussi. Et quand Potter et ses poteaux avaient quitté la Grande Salle, il s'était empressé de partir à son tour. Il avait stupidement hâte de rejoindre le brun. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas réciproque.

Potter ne s'était pas pressé, lui. Il venait enfin de pousser la porte. Draco nota qu'il devrait élucider un mystère : comment est-ce que Potter se débrouillait pour savoir à quelle heure était fixée le rendez-vous ? Il devait avoir un objet magique, ou quelque chose de très puissant...

- Salut Malfoy. Tu sais que Hermione te trouve charmant ? lança Harry, essayant de faire passer son retard incognito.

- Hermione, tu veux dire le Castor ? sourit méchamment Draco. A n'en pas douter. Toute l'école me trouve charmant, Potty, tu es le seul à ne pas t'en être aperçu plus tôt. C'est que tes lunettes servent seulement à faire joli, non ? Attend, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Tes lunettes, faire joli ? C'est que tu n'as aucun sens esthétique, alors. Sinon, tu es en retard.

- Et toi, Malfoy j'ai rêvé ou tu as rougi la dernière fois ? contrattaqua Harry.

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à chasser de son esprit l'image du corps nu de Potter, maculé de sperme, le sexe dégonflant doucement, rougi par l'effort de la jouissance et le souffle encore saccadé. Draco avait insisté pour nettoyer le sperme lui-même... et tout ça pour rougir. Brr.

- Ca se confirme. Tu devrais changer de verres, Potty. Bien, commençons, veux-tu ?

Draco, comme à chaque fois qu'il était stressé et voulait se donner une certaine contenance, se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle. Harry était le centre autour duquel le blond faisait sa ronde. C'était très perturbant. Harry se sentait comme un lombric sans défense au-dessus de qui un rapace – avec un bec et des yeux bien jaunes de préférence – planait doucereusement. Un peu comme s'il était Neville en cours particulier avec Rogue.

- Ce soir... Ce soir, tu ne seras pas le seul acteur, annonça Draco.

La réaction de Harry ne se fit pas attendre.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as invité Blaise à nos séances ? le supplia-t-il.

En effet, depuis que Blaise avait percé le petit secret de Draco Malfoy quelques jours plus tôt, il multipliait les œillades et les sourires énigmatiques à l'égard de Harry. Le Serpentard black s'amusait de le voir mal-à-l'aise et surtout, avait follement envie de surprendre la facette obscure du Survivant immaculé au cœur Pur.

Harry, bien sûr, ne comprenait pas ce soudain intérêt pour sa petite personne.

Draco s'arrêta de marcher, stoppé net. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Potter parlait d'inclure ce foutu Blaise dans leurs séances ?

- Mais ça ne va pas, Potty ? Ou tu te lasses déjà de notre duo ? le taquina-t-il. Tu en veux toujours plus, hein ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Je disais donc que tu n'allais pas être le seul acteur car... je vais t'aider un peu cette fois-ci. Ou plutôt, tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire. Seulement à subir

Un sourire carnassier passa sur les lèvres pâles du blond ; Harry frémit. Dans quoi s'embarquait-il encore ? Il n'était pas trop tard pour quitter la salle et tout abandonner... Mais Harry savait qu'il ne bougerait pas. Il avait trop d'impatience, trop de curiosité. Il étudiait Malfoy pour rassurer Ron, se dit-il encore une fois, ce qui fit rire sa conscience.

* * *

- Pousse-toi un peu par là.

Harry sut que la séance venait de commencer. Il se mit sur le côté. Debout, un peu gauche, il attendait de nouvelles instructions.

Le blond sortit sa baguette et envoya tous les pupitres contre les murs de la salle de classe, libérant un grand espace. Il appela ensuite l'estrade, sous le tableau noir, et la fit léviter jusqu'au centre de la pièce, où il la posa doucement.

- Grimpe sur l'estrade.

Harry, appréhendant la suite, comme d'habitude, monta sur l'estrade. Il se demandait ce que lui réservait le Serpentard, dont l'air guilleret ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Franchement, participer à ces séances était du suicide. Ou bien du masochisme, justement.

Sans prévenir, Malfoy fit un mouvement léger de sa baguette et la manche droite de la robe de Harry commença à bouger toute seule. Le Gryffondor chercha à la retenir – il s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait – mais la manche refusait de lui obéir ! La couture de l'épaule tombait déjà sur son coude, dévoilant érotiquement l'affreux pull rouge qu'il portait en dessous.

Harry se retint d'engueuler le blond, qui, mine de rien, était en train de le déshabiller. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Le brun estima donc, assez stoïquement, qu'il valait mieux se laisser faire. Il devait vraiment avoir un sérieux problème. Rita Skeeter, – merci Merlin, elle n'était pas au courant de ces rendez-vous nocturnes – écrirait sûrement que la tragique perte de ses parents à un âge si jeune avait fait de Harry un traumatisé à vie et qu'inconsciemment il cherchait chez ses partenaires un substitut de Voldemort qui, en le faisant souffrir, le déresponsabiliserait de la mort de sa mère et de son père. Que se faire punir le soulageait de sa culpabilité, rpz Rita Skeeter, psychologue.

En guise de partenaire, Harry avait écopé d'un Malfoy sadique. On fait comme on peut.

La manche gauche de Harry s'y était mise elle aussi, et il fallait avouer que Draco s'amusait follement. Il trottait, avec un air de connaisseur, autour de sa proie dont les habits rebelles avaient décidé de se carapater. Bon, okay : c'était lui qui leur avait donné l'ordre de se carapater. Mais le résultat était le même, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter était gêné, c'était si drôle. Il ne luttait pas vraiment mais ses bras, au lieu d'épouser les mouvements de ses manches qui s'ôtaient toute seules, étaient étrangement raides. Il ressemblait à une statue de marbre qui ne saurait pas bouger. Le voir si embarrassé plaisait au Serpentard.

Les manches avaient glissé entièrement et la robe était tombée sur l'estrade, en un épais tissu noir qui faisait comme un drapé brillant, jeté sur le socle et sous les pieds d'une statue.

Harry sentit cette fois-ci les manches et le col de son pull en laine le tirer en tout sens mais il s'en fichait, il était concentré sur autre chose. En effet, au même moment, la ceinture de son pantalon venait de se défaire, sa braguette s'était descendue sagement et ni une ni deux, son pantalon ne cachait plus de lui que ses chevilles.

En quelques minutes seulement, Harry Potter était passé du stade « entièrement et respectablement habillé » au stade de « en caleçon, chaussettes et chaussures, sur une estrade ».

Il se sentait ridicule. Encore une fois, il se demanda si tout cela n'était pas qu'une immense farce qui n'avait pour but que de divertir le blond et le ridiculiser, lui.

- Enlève toi-même tes chaussures, ordonna Malfoy.

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi-même ? Tu as l'air plutôt doué pour déshabiller les pauvres types sans défense ! grinça Harry, qui gigotait et essayait de se dévoiler au regard du blond, en vain. En effet, debout sur son estrade, il était entièrement exposé.

Draco sourit. Potter le ferait toujours rire, avec sa simplicité.

- Crois-le ou non, j'avais peur de te faire tomber.

Harry l'admit. Si ses chaussures s'étaient enlevées toute seules, il aurait certainement trébuché et se serait étalé au sol comme un pauvre Veracrasse bêtement tombé d'une falaise.

Harry se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements mais garda son caleçon, seule pièce de tissu qu'il comptait bien garder coûte que coûte, un peu de décence !

* * *

Draco fit le tour de son ennemi qui se frottait les bras par réflexe. C'est qu'il ne faisait pas si chaud ici, malgré les torches qui illuminaient la salle. Le blond apprécia Potter comme il aurait apprécié une œuvre d'art. C'était un morceau de choix. Pas tout-à-fait beau, du moins selon les critères classiques de la beauté, mais il avait quelque chose. Le charme, sans doute.

Le regard de Malfoy le fit ciller. Harry n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde. Il se sentait mis-à-nu. Malheureusement, ce soir-là, ce n'était pas seulement une impression. Devant un Malfoy habillé chiquement et présentable, il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un misérable boxer qui lui couvrait à peine les fesses et moulait affreusement ses précieuses parties.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que le Serpentard tournait autour de lui, le détaillant silencieusement. Il s'était même approché pour examiner le creux de sa hanche, la courbe de son mollet. Il lui avait fait lever le bras droit et avait observé le mouvement de sa peau blanche et fine sur ses côtes. Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout. Et il commençait vraiment à avoir froid.

Mais il n'osa pas rompre le silence solennel. Il avait peur de gâcher cette cérémonie à laquelle il prenait part sans la comprendre. Tel un chien participant à un concours de beauté canine et qui, ne voulant pas décevoir son maître, resterait immobile des heures durant, et tendrait la patte à quiconque la lui demanderait.

Soudain, Harry sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère. L'instant d'avant, il grelottait, mal-à-l'aise sous le regard scrutateur du blondinet, et là, soudain... Un souffle d'air chaud l'enveloppait. De la magie, bien sûr. Il écarta les bras et eut l'impression d'avoir plongé dans une source bienfaitrice. Il ferma les yeux et ton son corps se relaxa, enfin détendu. Il était bien.

Harry allait jeter un regard reconnaissant au Serpentard, qui avait voulu le rassurer quand le sort s'arrêta net. Un autre déjà venait de le remplacer. Il avait froid maintenant. Il sentit dans son dos couler comme de la glace liquide, de l'eau gelée. Ca n'en finissait pas de couler, éternellement, comme s'il était une statue érigée sous une cascade et condamnée à avoir froid pour l'éternité.

Et puis, ce fut une myriade de perles d'eau qui le recouvrirent, comme s'il n'était qu'une feuille qui recevrait la rosée matinale.

Draco continuait sa ronde, mais il savait que le brun ne le remarquait même plus, tellement il était obnubilé par toutes ces sensations qui se succédaient sur son corps. Quand il avait réfléchi à la séance, il avait voulu y tenir un rôle plus actif. Les trois dernières fois, Draco n'avait fait qu'ordonner. Potter se débrouillait tout seul et avait sûrement enfin compris que c'était cool la masturbation.

Il fallait passer à autre chose. Après le plaisir solitaire, une sorte d'interaction. Le soumettre au jugement, au regard. Le forcer à voir l'excitation qu'il créait en autrui. Car Draco, en voyant ce Potter démuni, soumis à ses sorts un coup agréables, un coup détestables, ne pouvait qu'être lamentablement excité.

Potter, en son pouvoir, Potter réduit à l'état de chose ! Créature entre ses mains, lui sculpteur, Potter sculpture qui naissait de ses doigts !

Il se sentait comme un renard qui jouait avec un lapereau.

D'un coup de baguette désinvolte, Draco envoya des rubans de flamme danser autour de Harry.

* * *

C'était étrange. Harry se sentait comme un pilier autour duquel se concentraient de nombreuses formes de magie. Comme un point de rencontre merveilleux, où se succédaient les magies les plus belles et celles les plus vilaines. En quelque sorte, il se sentait puissant, invincible, et pourtant dépouillé. Il se sentait comme un roi qui attirait vers lui tous les sorts du monde, comme une statue auprès de laquelle on vient se recueillir.

Etre presque nu ne le dérangeait plus tellement. Au contraire, il ne se sentait plus honteux ainsi exposé, mais heureux, réjoui d'afficher aussi librement son corps céleste !

Car n'était-ce pas son corps qui irradiait depuis tout-à-l'heure, autour duquel planaient une ronde de feux follets ? Harry leva le bras et vit ses ongles étinceler, sous les lumières des sorts entremêlés. Comme ils étaient beaux, ses ongles ! Maladroitement coupés, mais reliés finement à ses doigts, dans la prolongation gracile de son corps... Il fit bouger son bras et s'amusa du mouvement de ses muscles sous sa peau. Dans le creux de son coude, quelques veines bleues gonflées lui plurent. Comment avait-il pu passer seize ans en ce corps sans les observer à chaque instant ?

Comme c'était beau, la chair !

Sa taille était désormais entourée de multitude de lumières minuscules, lucioles hésitantes qui le célébraient. Nulle doute qu'il était la source de la Vie, sinon pourquoi est-ce que ces petits êtres viendraient le prier ?

Debout sur son piédestal, il s'imaginait presque dans un temple fait de lierre et de vigne, une couronne de fleurs sur la tête et d'incroyables petites fées le parant chaque jour des plus beaux ornements. Il recevrait tous les hommes du monde en pèlerinage, et tous lui feraient mille et une offrandes, baissant respectueusement les yeux devant les siens, qui brilleraient d'un vert d'émeraude.

Peut-être même que ses yeux de statue seraient de véritables pierres précieuses, dont les nombreuses facettes renverraient au soleil, sans sourciller, son fier éclat d'or.

C'est cela : il se sentait rival du soleil, danseur défiant les astres, être suprême et cosmique, prince de son univers !

* * *

Harry parcourut sa peau du bout des doigts et fut émerveillé de sa douceur liquide. Il était désormais recouvert d'une fine couche d'eau claire, comme un dieu dragon aux écailles d'argent. Ses ongles s'amusèrent à contrarier le courant de l'eau, et il s'éclaboussait lui-même, et les gouttelettes qui jaillissaient étaient vite englouties de nouveau dans l'immense courant vital.

Il voulut enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair, il voulait voir son sang, et peut-être même le lécher, récupérer comme dans un cycle sans fin le fruit de lui-même et le consommer. Il serait alors auto-suffisant et n'aurait besoin de personne d'autre pour se nourrir et même se reproduire.

A lui-même, il serait tout un monde. Le seul et unique Monde.

Malheureusement, il eut mal et ne put atteindre son sang.

Cela l'irrita : il croyait être parfait, n'était-il pas parfait ? Pourquoi avait-il mal ?

Quand il ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'effet de la colère – l'eau commençait dangereusement à tourbillonner – il aperçut Malfoy. Et l'enchantement s'arrêta.

Il avait cru être dieu, être au-dessus de tout. L'eau doucement retomba en flaque et trempa ses vêtements. Il ne voulait pas admettre que de simples sortilèges, certes beaux, certes enchanteurs, aient pu l'envoûter à ce point.

- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? le brun accusa, rouge de honte.

Sous le coup de la folie, de cette ivresse mystique, il avait du danser et même chanter. Quel con !

* * *

Draco avait passé un petit quart d'heure à regarder impunément un Potter extatique. Le brun s'agitait sur l'estrade, ouvrait la bouche sans parler et gazouillait. Il était loin, très loin, dans un paradis végétal et animal, vénéré comme un esprit de la forêt, comme un dieu mi-homme mi-bête, craint et respecté.

Et il était frustré, le Potter, que ce rêve n'ait été qu'un rêve. Potter venait de se rendre compte de ses limites : il n'était qu'un homme. Qu'on le prenne pour un envoyé de Merlin, il n'était qu'un être humain, né de l'accouplement répugnant d'un homme et d'une femme. Son statut d'Elu n'était qu'une supercherie.

- Tu es frustré, Potter ? Avoue, tu en veux plus... Tu veux connaître l'extase ? Tu veux continuer à te sentir _dieu_ ?

Harry n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il voulait que ça continue. Il voulait jouir comme s'il était un dieu.

Draco s'approcha de l'estrade, une lueur de vénération dans les yeux. Potter était humain. Mais lui, Draco, voulait bien se laisser duper et le prendre pour un dieu.

En cet instant, qu'est-ce que Potter était beau ! Il avait un port arrogant, une mine boudeuse, ses cheveux humides et sauvages le rendaient follement indécent.

Et les ongles manucurés de Draco effleurèrent son ventre.

* * *

Harry faillit tomber sous le choc. Malfoy venait de le toucher ! Il n'était pourtant pas en état de se rappeler que les règles des séances stipulaient qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils se touchent.

Non, Harry n'était pas en état de penser, il était reparti dans la forêt et ses oiseaux enchanteurs. Il se promenait, dieu vivant, entre les fleurs aguicheuses du lieu et en chacun de ses pas se plantait une graine brune. Paisible protecteur du lieu, le brun soudain croisa un renard argenté.

Le petit animal passa près de ses pattes de cerf, se frottant contre lui comme un chat en chaleur. Le brun s'amusait de cette parade. Il montra ses bois au renard, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas une femelle.

Le renard ouvrit la gueule, narquois, et continua sa danse, passant et repassant entre les pattes du cerf. Sa queue touffue à la pointe blanche parcourait le ventre – point faible de tout animal, même d'un dieu – et remontait effrontément jusqu'à sa gorge.

Harry, envoûté par la danse du renard, se laissa faire. Les yeux jaunes le fixaient intensément, et les crocs luisaient. Une si petite bête, troubler un dieu sylvestre ?

Les pattes du cerf sautèrent une à une, pour échapper à l'emprise du renard. Puis il se rendit compte que le renard était un renard polaire, au pelage bleu.

Alors, le grand cerf se laissa tomber sur le dos et le renard se posa sur son ventre, victorieux. Il possédait le roi de la forêt.

En réalité, Draco laissait seulement courir ses doigts sur la peau frémissante du brun. Potter était en sueur, sous le charme des sortilèges qui faisaient de délicieuses volutes autour de lui, plongé dans un rêve étrange et séduisant. Le blond, lui, était entièrement maître de lui-même. Il appréciait la texture du brun comme on apprécierait un matelas de bonne qualité, ou une veste bien coupée. Il en profitait pour découvrir les endroits sensibles du Gryffondor.

Dès que le blond touchait à ses creux, Harry gémissait. Le blond se délectait de ses soupirs. Il savait que Harry n'avait même pas conscience qu'on le touchait : sino lui, Malfoy, ne serait plus vivant depuis longtemps.

Draco titillait ses flancs, le creux des reins, l'intérieur des coudes et des genoux, le cou, et ses doigts froids faisaient sur l'autre des écorchures brûlantes.

Harry, les pattes en l'air, se faisait dominer par un renard. Sa gueule respectable se remplissait de mousse et d'écume, ses bois s'enfonçaient dans la terre et ses sabots s'élançaient vers le ciel. Il devait avoir les yeux exorbités.

Draco envoya un sortilège sur le pénis de Potter, qui gueula presque de bonheur.

Il n'allait pas se charger lui-même de quelque chose de si répugnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Des doigts fait d'air et de feu s'enroulèrent autour du membre du brun qui baissa son boxer de lui-même, libérant son sexe.

Draco se retrouva devant la bite brandie de son partenaire et ne sut comment réagir. Il rougit, se détourna et observa le mur pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent. Se retrouver nez à nez avec ce genre d'attributs était plutôt déroutant.

Le renard s'enfonçait en lui, petit et agile. Le cerf bramait et ses cils se recouvraient de larmes. Ses pattes battaient l'air, il était pris de démence. La bite du renard, la langue du renard, les crocs du renard. Du sang, de la sueur, du liquide séminal, tout ça sentait le sexe animal.

Sous les caresses et les coups de butoir invisibles du renard polaire, le cerf Potter jouit. Le sperme décrivit un arc de cercle brillant dans les airs avant de tomber en taches blanches sur ses robes, déjà mouillées.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Avait-il vraiment cru être un cerf ?

* * *

- Malfoy tu veux bien me...

- J'arrive.

Harry était surpris de constater que Malfoy était campé à plusieurs mètres de lui. D'un côté, pourquoi est-ce que le blond le regarderait jouir ? Harry n'était pas déçu, non non non. Il était soulagé de voir que le blond n'était pas si vicieux. Mais il avait cru... il avait cru que c'était les caresses de Malfoy qui l'avaient fait jouir. Apparemment, ce n'était que de vulgaires sortilèges.

Harry, sans gêne, avait sollicité l'aide du blond pour se nettoyer. La dernière fois, il avait été très gêné. Mais à quoi bon ? Qu'avait-il encore à cacher à Malfoy, lui qui venait encore de jouir devant lui ?

Le brun leva donc les bras et dévoila son corps un peu mou maintenant, pour faciliter la tache au blond.

Draco sortit sa baguette et sécha le brun, lui déposant sur les fesses ce rassurant parfum de vanille. Il prit aussi chacun des vêtements sur l'estrade et les nettoya un à un. Harry se rhabilla dans un état second, mais fut heureux de retrouver cette odeur de lessive qu'il aimait tant.

- Bon et bien... merci Malfoy. A la prochaine.

Et Harry partit sans attendre. Il commençait à revenir à la réalité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Etait-il entré dans la quatrième dimension ?

Quand il rentra au dortoir, il vit Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville écrivant tour à tour sur un parchemin. Ron ne fit pas attention à lui et le brun en fut soulagé. Il n'aurait pas été capable de parler de Hermione après avoir vécu ça. Il se coucha tout habillé.

* * *

Malfoy, seul dans la salle, rangea distraitement l'estrade et reprit son souffle. Même s'il n'avait pas partagé le rêve fou du brun, il était un peu sonné. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait Potter nu, et la deuxième fois qu'un homme le troublait à ce point. Ca n'allait pas du tout.

Malgré toutes les leçons de morale qu'il avait faites à Potter, il ne se masturbait pas souvent. Il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Il trouvait ça dégradant, sale ou un peu triste. Lui, il aimait posséder, s'enfoncer, se sentir puissant et toujours sur un autre. Il avait toutes les personnes qu'il voulait, pourquoi se branlerait-il ?

Mais ce soir-là de décembre, après une épuisante séance d'érotisme, dans une salle de classe abandonnée, Draco Malfoy se masturba pour se décharger de toute la frustration emmagasinée. Et il pensait à Potter, un Potter qui ne serait plus un homme, mais un dieu-cerf.

* * *

**Voilà.** J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ce rêve. Je vous accorde qu'il n'est peut-être pas si érotique que ça, mais il me plait bien. Désolée si vous vous attendiez à du hard hihi, j'essaierai de me rattraper plus tard :)


	11. Ce soir, toi, mon pote et moi ?

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Merci à **Sheego** (je penserai à toi PROMIS PROMIS !) pour ton message. Hum, très très dure semaine pour moi, en espérant que ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit chaste, vous divertira ! Bonne lecture.

**Résumons :** Début décembre. Quatrième séance d'érotisme : délire psychédélique assumé. Harry en calbute sur l'estrade, Draco tourne autour de lui et s'extasie devant ce superbe produit de la Nature (ololz). Fantasme de Harry le dieu-cerf qui fournique avec un renard polaire. A la fin de la séance, Draco se masturbe tout seul dans la salle pour se libérer de toute sa frustration, tout en trouvant son attitude abjecte.

* * *

- Vas-y ! gloussa l'une, excitée comme une puce.

- T'es sûre ? demanda l'autre, l'air anxieux.

Elle se rongeait machinalement les ongles et n'arrivait pas à fixer son regard sur quelque chose.

- Mais oui, de quoi as-tu peur ? dit la première, en la poussant en avant comme pour se débarrasser d'elle.

- De me foutre la honte, bien sûr ! Qu'il refuse ! Et toi, tu le ferais à ma place ?

Mais Lavande ne répondit pas. Elle était déjà en train de courir après le blond, son sac valdinguant dangereusement au bout de son bras. Parvati, avec appréhension, observa son amie attraper le Serpentard par la manche. Il se retourna lentement vers elle et son fidèle sourcil gauche était au rendez-vous.

- Bonjour, Draco ! souffla Lavande.

Elle respirait bruyamment, comme si elle voulait aspirer tout l'oxygène contenu dans l'air de ce couloir du troisième étage. Par réflexe, Draco fit un pas en arrière. Il ne voulait pas lui aussi finir englouti par mégarde.

Il savait déjà ce que cette Gryffondor voulait, mais c'était toujours plus drôle de ne pas leur faciliter la tâche.

Constatant qu'il ne répondrait pas, Lavande continua.

- Je... j'ai entendu dire que tu étais « ouvert » en ce moment, alors est-ce que tu accepterais de voir ma copine ou moi ?

Le rouge lui monta violemment aux joues, mais elle continua de dévorer Draco des yeux. Ce type était trop sexy pour son propre bien.

Blaise ricana. Les filles de Poudlard étaient vraiment audacieuses – pour ne pas dire grossières. Sincèrement, même le type le plus beauf de l'école ne pourrait pas aller voir une fille en plein jour, devant tout le monde, et lui demander « Ce soir, toi, mon pote et moi, ça te dit ? » sans que la fille ne s'insurge et crie au harcèlement sexuel, scandalisée.

Le black soupira, en se disant qu'il devrait fonder le groupe des V.A.G.I.N (Victimes d'Agressions Génitales Initiées par des Nanas).

Au loin, Parvati se mangeait littéralement les doigts. Elle aurait du y aller elle-même. Lavande était bien trop directe. Parvati, elle, aurait su être plus _suggestive_.

- Ce soir, 9H, devant la salle de bain des préfets. Ramène ton amie, sourit aimablement Draco, qui s'en foutait bien de l'affinité limitée de Lavande Brown avec la subtilité. Après tout, il subissait les assauts de Parkinson depuis ses onze ans, et on pouvait difficilement faire plus bourrin.

* * *

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis la quatrième séance d'érotisme, cinq jours que Draco Malfoy avait passés à coucher avec toutes celles et tous ceux qui le désiraient et le lui proposaient. Et ils étaient nombreux.

Blaise n'avait pas osé fouiller de nouveau dans le « carnet de recettes de grand-mère ». Avoir trompé une fois la vigilance de son meilleur ami relevait déjà du miracle. Réitérer l'expérience si vite serait comme se foutre devant un dragon et attendre, immobile, que le jet de flammes qui s'échapperait de sa vilaine gueule le carbonise consciencieusement.

Toutefois, il était quand même curieux de savoir pourquoi Draco cherchait à renforcer si activement sa réputation de tombeur. Potter ne devait pas être étranger à tout ça, bien évidemment. Mais qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que le blond recommence à fourniquer ouvertement à tout-va ?

* * *

Harry Potter considérait qu'il avait subi de nombreuses épreuves durant les seize courtes années de son existence et que, pour son âge, il avait été bien trop de fois sur le point de mourir pour être considéré comme un adolescent lambda. Pourtant, en cette deuxième semaine de décembre, il regrettait presque de n'être chargé d'aucune mission périlleuse et d'extrême urgence et qui l'obligerait à s'exiler loin, très loin de l'Angleterre, tellement il était exaspéré par l'attitude de Blaise Zabini.

Depuis cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient, le meilleur ami de Malfoy ne lui avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt. Pour quel motif énigmatique avait-il commencé à lui tourner autour – à l'emmerder –, Harry l'ignorait et s'en fichait royalement.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que Blaise lui foute la paix, nom d'une brebis misantrophe !

A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, Blaise lui lançait un clin d'œil qu'on ne pouvait que qualifier de « coquin ». A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, Blaise se débrouillait pour l'effleurer – le caresser – alors que ce n'était absolument pas _nécessaire_. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, Blaise lui susurrait des mots doux – ou crus – et s'en allait en riant.

Franchement, entre le meilleur ami de Malfoy et Malfoy, Harry, même s'il lui en coûtait de l'admettre, préférait le deuxième. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'aucun de ses amis ne semblait le prendre au sérieux, quand il disait qu'il allait écorcher vif ce chacal de Zabini et décorer la Grande Salle de ses viscères, ils ne faisaient que rire et lui dire de se calmer.

« Ho, tu exagères, tu sais bien qu'il fait ça pour te charrier. Ca lui passera. C'est pas si terrible que ça, non ? Tu sais qu'ils ont un humour douteux, ces types-là. » Ca, c'était Ron.

« Harry, c'est parce que tu réagis que Blaise continue à t'embêter. Si tu étais plus serein et ne te laissais pas atteindre par de telles futilités, il finirait par arrêter. » Ca, c'était Hermione.

« Tu crois pas qu'il agit sur ordre de Malfoy ? Ces salauds de Serpentards, si un jour tu fais une virée-massacre dans leur dortoir, je veux être de la partie ! » Ca, c'était Neville.

Pourtant, si Harry était sûr d'une chose, c'était bien que Blaise n'agissait pas sur ordre de Malfoy. Déjà parce que le blond avait eu l'air surpris d'entendre parler de son meilleur ami pendant la dernière séance. Et parce que, ces derniers jours, il était bien trop occupé à baiser avec tout ce qui bougeait.

Non pas que Harry s'intéressait particulièrement aux mœurs légères de son rival et, accessoirement, partenaire d'érotisme ! En effet, ce que Malfoy faisait de son corps en dehors de leurs séances, il s'en foutait autant que de l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron dont Percy se préoccupait tant, à une époque.

Mais Malfoy s'affichait _partout_ avec une bande de gonzesses et de bonhommes dégénérés qui léchaient littéralement toutes les parties accessibles de sa personne. Il s'absentait souvent de cours, lui qui était pourtant un élève sérieux, et on savait bien qu'il n'était pas malade... Au contraire, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi resplendissant de santé lubrique.

Entre un Blaise au comportement douteux et un Malfoy dur comme l'acier, Harry ne savait plus que faire. Les Serpentards avaient le don pour tout gâcher.

* * *

Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain de la séance, c'est-à-dire mardi matin, Harry avait eu une longue nuit tranquille. Il savait qu'il avait fait un joli rêve, mais il était incapable de s'en rappeler. Seulement quelques bribes, des couleurs pastels, translucides, lui revenaient en mémoire. Quelque chose de tendre à l'image de la séance de la veille.

Malgré l'aspect effrayant de son délire psychédélique – sérieusement, un cerf et un renard polaire qui copulent allègrement ensemble dans la forêt, what ? – Harry avait trouvé la séance apaisante. Bien qu'il ait été exhibé, statue sur son socle de fortune, il avait vite oublié son embarras. Et ça, ça lui avait plu.

Harry, du fait de son statut d'icône, avait toujours eu du mal à être pleinement lui-même. A se lâcher. Tout comme Malfoy, il était souvent dans la représentation. Il lui fallait, pour ne pas exciter les mauvaises langues, cadrer aux mieux avec les valeurs qu'il incarnait depuis sa naissance, sans même les avoir jamais choisies.

Si Voldemort ne l'avait pas marqué comme son égal, il aurait sûrement été très différent. Il n'aurait jamais pu être un sale type, cela dit. Le peu de ce qu'il savait de ses parents lui permettait de l'affirmer. Non, il aurait été meilleur. Un gosse éduqué dans un cadre favorable, aimé, ayant sa place dans sa famille, sans ce lourd passé qui lui pourrissait la vie. Un peu plus sain dans sa tête.

Mais à sa place, il y aurait eu Neville.

Harry n'aurait jamais voulu déléguer sa charge à un autre. Malfoy appelait ça « son foutu complexe du héros ». Il fallait le reconnaître : Malfoy, pour le coup, n'avait pas tout-à-fait tort.

* * *

Cependant, si la séance avait semblé une réussite pour Harry, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être réciproque. En tout cas, c'était la seule explication que Harry trouvait à cet étalage de débauche qu'était Draco Malfoy, cette semaine-là.

Si le Serpentard avait été un chat, Harry aurait pensé qu'il était en rut, tout simplement. Mais Malfoy n'était définitivement pas un chat. Il devait donc y avoir quelque chose derrière cette étrange période de chaleur.

1) Il avait eu une crise de conscience aiguë et s'était plongé dans le sexe pour oublier cette folle et grotesque idée qu'était l'érotisme avec son pire ennemi, les chaînes, la soumission, la tension.

C'était un peu tard, mais en soi, très plausible. Souvent, Harry lui-même se disait « Mais pourquoi, mais qu'est-ce que, mais sous quel sort de confusion étais-je pour avoir accepté de participer à ça ? »

2) Il venait de rompre avec l'être-de-sa-vie-forever-love et s'était plongé dans le sexe pour oublier cette folle et grotesque idée qu'était l'amour pur et beau et bucolique, les coquillages et les crustacés.

Très peu probable. Malfoy n'avait jamais eu l'air amoureux de sa vie. C'était quelque chose qui lui resterait à jamais inconnu, Harry en était sûr. Ce Serpentard était bien trop manipulateur et joueur pour laisser son petit cœur battre pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour lui-même.

3) Il se sentait trahi par Blaise, qui draguait Harry, leur ennemi, et s'était plongé dans le sexe pour oublier cette folle et grotesque idée qu'était l'amitié virile et sincère, l'amour fraternel, le soutien.

Très peu probable. Malfoy n'était pas du genre à avoir entièrement confiance en ses amis. Il n'avait pas l'air de prendre des photos style Dray et Blaisy sont dans la place. Si l'attitude de Blaise l'avait ennuyé, il l'aurait tout simplement castré pendant son sommeil, et on en parlait plus.

Au fond, Harry ne cherchait pas tellement à savoir pourquoi Malfoy jouait au chaud-lapin. C'était son problème à lui. Cependant, il ne demandait si sa sexualité très active aurait une répercussion sur le bon déroulement des séances. Dans cette atmosphère de débauche sexuelle, difficile d'aborder le Serpentard pour lui demander s'ils se voyaient bientôt. Harry tenait à ses fesses : il ne voulait pas que ses propos soient mal interprétés. Surtout pas.

Alors Harry se contentait d'éviter au mieux Blaise Zabini, et, par la même occasion, Draco et ses greluches.

* * *

Samedi, minuit, salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry, Ron et Hermione, enfoncés dans de vieux fauteuils en cuir rouge, discutaient au coin du feu. Ron et Hermione se jetaient des œillades non-discrètes, Harry essayait de regarder ailleurs, mal-à-l'aise.

Il était sur le point de se lever pour les laisser tranquille, quand Parvati et Lavande entrèrent dans la pièce en gloussant comme deux perruches euphoriques.

Harry les regarda distraitement s'asseoir pas loin d'eux. Elles qui étaient si soignées d'habitude avaient les cheveux en bordel, les vêtements froissés et le maquillage approximatif, comme si elles revenaient du terrain de Quidditch.

Mais si Harry savait quelque chose de sûr à propos des deux Gryffondors, c'était bien qu'elles avaient plus ou moins le même niveau en vol que lui en Arithmancie. En-dessous de zéro.

Les deux filles étaient affalées comme lui et Ron l'étaient, comme si elles n'avaient plus rien à foutre de leurs images. Comme si elles venaient de vivre le plus bel événement de leurs vies et qu'elles pourraient mourir en paix sur le champ.

Ses deux meilleurs amis s'étant encore rapprochés, et les regarder se dévorer des yeux lui donnant profondément la nausée, le Survivant continua d'observer du coin de l'œil Parvati et Lavande, qui chuchotaient rapidement.

Bah, ça devait être sans importance, se dit-il. Peut-être qu'elles avaient enfin pu discuter evec un quelconque beau gosse ténébreux et inaccessible et qu'il leur avait dit qu'elles étaient charmantes. Rien de plus.

Un dernier coup d'œil vers Ron et Hermione le convainquit de se barrer avant qu'ils ne commencent à se rouler d'énormes galoches impudiques. Il alla se coucher, en se disant qu'un samedi soir dans la vie de l'Elu, somme toute, c'était loin d'être aussi palpitant qu'on pouvait se l'imaginer.

Lui aussi, finalement, aimerait bien avoir quelqu'un qui, comme Ron pour Hermione ou Hermione pour Ron, soit plus qu'un ami.

* * *

Harry était d'humeur maussade, en ce dimanche matin de décembre. Il faisait trop froid pour sortir, il n'avait pas de devoir difficile qui aurait au moins le mérite de l'occuper et il n'était pas sûr que ses deux meilleurs amis aient du temps à lui consacrer aujourd'hui. En effet, Harry s'était réveillé à côté d'un lit vide. Ron avait découché, et il n'était pas sorcier de savoir avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

Le Gryffondor ne prit même pas le temps de regarder l'heure ni même de se doucher. La flemme de tout. Il descendit petit-déjeuner seul, n'attendant ni Neville qui ronflait encore, ni Seamus et Dean qui s'ébattaient joyeusement dans la salle de bain.

Il devait être très tôt, en fait. Quand Harry poussa ses portes, il constata que la Grande Salle était presque vide. Quelques élèves étaient éparpillés aux quatre longues tables. Il régnait un silence étrange, pour une pièce que Harry avait toujours connue bruyante et animée. Cela ne fit que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa déprime.

Il alla se poser à l'extrémité de la table des Gryffondors et mangea, sans enthousiasme, un bout de biscotte trempé dans du lait. Il n'avait même pas faim. Et avec ce froid et le soleil pâle, il n'avait définitivement pas envie de sortir voler.

Pendant son petit-déjeuner, comme par un malheureux concours de circonstances, trois personnes achevèrent de le plonger dans le plus parfait état d'abattement.

* * *

La première était Blaise Zabini.

Blaise était descendu petit-déjeuner seul. Draco dormait encore.

Le blond était rentré un peu après minuit de son rendez-vous avec les deux Gryffondors – ni lui ni Blaise ne se souvenaient de leurs prénoms. Quand Blaise lui avait demandé comment cela s'était passé, il n'avait pas rechigné à lui faire un récit détaillé de toutes les choses affriolantes qu'il avait faites avec les deux filles.

C'était quelque chose de curieux : Draco était un garçon plutôt réservé. Il avait couché avec une bonne partie du château mais n'était pas du genre à raconter partout ce qu'il avait fait avec celle-ci ou celle-là.

La plupart du temps, quand on savait qui avait été le partenaire de Draco Malfoy la veille, c'était le partenaire lui-même qui le criait sur toutes les tours. Coucher avec Malfoy, même s'il portait la Marque des Ténèbres, c'était une sorte d'honneur. Quiconque l'avait eu dans son lit ou dans son corps réclamait une certaine reconnaissance. Mais Draco lui-même n'aimait pas en parler.

Bref, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez Draco en ce moment pour qu'il affiche et parle aussi librement de son actuelle vie sexuelle débridée.

C'était comme si le blond, en exagérant son image de séducteur, cherchait à se prouver quelque chose. A se prouver qu'il était toujours lui-même.

Blaise trouvait que tout ça sonnait définitivement trop faux. Que Draco ait pu sodomiser une des deux Gryffondors tout en doigtant l'autre, ça restait du domaine du possible. Mais qu'il s'en vante à lui, Blaise ! Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

Blaise n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir affirmer cela mais si : le Draco qu'il connaissait était quelqu'un de bien plus respectueux.

C'est avec l'idée de découvrir quel rôle Harry avait joué dans cette histoire que Blaise se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bout de la table des Gryffondors.

- Salut, Harry, comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il poliment, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

Harry sursauta. Pas Blaise, pas dès le matin. Décidé de l'envoyer promener, Harry se retourna, un air furibond déformant soigneusement ses traits.

- Tu vois pas que je suis occupé, Zabini ? Laisse-moi tranquille, okay ? marmonna-t-il, les dents serrées, comme s'il se retenait de mordre.

Le black leva les mains, en signe de non-agression.

- Ho, tout doux, Harry. Je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien ! Tu avais l'air un peu trop triste pour un dimanche matin.

Harry sourit vaguement mais, au fond, il se méfiait toujours autant de Zabini. Ce type n'avait pas arrêté de le draguer de façon explicite cette semaine, et il ne l'oublierait pas, même si le Serpentard se montrait pour le moment courtois.

- De quoi tu te mêles ? D'ailleurs, tu veux pas rejoindre ta bande de Serpentards, histoire que je finisse de bouffer tranquille ?

« Bravo Harry, tu mets toi-même le sujet Draco sur la table... »

- Ho, tu sais... Vincent et Gregory ne se lèveraient pour rien au monde un jour où il n'y a pas cours – le dimanche, c'est sacré (1). Théo s'en fout un peu de manger avec nous ou pas – ce type est vraiment chelou, en fait. Et Draco... Bah tu sais comment il est, dit le Serpentard.

Harry tilta.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il malgré lui.

- Il est rentré tard hier soir... fit Blaise avec un clin d'œil idiot, mais qu'il jugea nécessaire pour paraître crédible. Il était avec deux nanas... de Gryffondor, il me semble.

Le visage de Harry devint tout blanc. Blaise se félicita pour ses propres talents de comédien.

- Parvati et Lavande... murmura le brun, sous le choc.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le perturbait tant. Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à associer Malfoy qui appartenait aux méchants débiles avec Parvati et Lavande qui appartenaient aux gentils débiles. C'était deux sphères de sa vie qu'il pensait incompatibles.

- Haha, ça va ? Il m'a raconté de ces trucs ! Mais on ne parle pas de ça au petit-déjeuner, hein ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? requestionna le Serpentard, pour lui mettre la pression.

Blaise était trop heureux d'avoir découvert que le brun n'était pas indifférent aux actes de Draco. Loin de là.

- Il me semble qu'il s'est fait un garçon de ton année aussi... ajouta le black.

(ça c'était du pur mensonge)

- Bouse ! Je sais plus comment il s'appelait, ce type...

Comme un automate, Harry énuméra quelques noms.

- Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas...

- Dean ! Voilà c'était ça ! cria Blaise, comme s'il venait d'être illuminé.

Dean, coucher avec Malfoy ? Malfoy, coucher avec Dean ? Harry eut beau retourner l'idée dans tous les sens, cela lui paraissait terriblement absurde.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui... enfin, je crois.

Bien. Il avait suffisamment semé le doute dans l'esprit du brun. Le Serpentard allait laisser Harry, quand ce dernier l'interpella.

- Attend, Blaise !

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi, soudain ?

Blaise haussa un sourcil malfoyen, amusé.

- Je ne fais pas que m'intéresser à toi, Potter. Je te séduis, c'est différent. A bientôt, Harry, roucoula-t-il.

Sur ces belles paroles, Blaise disparut. Il venait d'apercevoir Pansy et c'était un merveilleux prétexte pour laisser le brun en plan.

Pardon ? Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Malfoy – son ennemi et maître d'érotisme – le séduisait ?

Mais pourquoi ?

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions existentielles comme « A quoi servent les sourcils ? » « Pourquoi n'existe-t-il pas de paupières pour les oreilles et le nez ? » « Pourquoi est-ce que les cheveux poussent continuellement mais pas le reste des poils ? » car la deuxième personne qui perturba son petit-déjeuner se présenta sans tarder.

* * *

Il s'agissait de, pire que Blaise, Colin Crivey. Il était venu lui faire part de ses théories débiles à propos de sa fiancée imaginaire, Pansy Parkinson.

Pardon ?

Voilà exactement comment cela se passa.

Harry grignotait vaguement un bout de brioche, en repensant à ce que Blaise venait de lui dire, quand Colin Crivey vint s'asseoir à sa droite.

Le petit Gryffondor avait toujours été plein d'entrain, ce qui avait tendance à énerver Harry, et d'autant plus quand lui-même était de très sale humeur, comme c'était le cas ce dimanche-là.

- Salut Harry ! Comment tu vas Harry ?

Harry grommela, ce qu'on pouvait interpréter comme un « Bien merci » ou un « Va te faire foutre ».

- Tu sais ce que j'ai fait hier soir, Harry ?

« J'espère que tu n'as pas couché avec Malfoy, toi aussi... »

- Tu ne devines pas ? J'ai découvert de qui tu étais amoureux !

Harry tourna lentement sa tête vers Colin.

- Tu as quoi ?

- Le garçon que tu aimes ! Je sais que c'est un secret, chuchota précipitamment le petit blond, une main devant la bouche, comme s'il conspirait.

- Ha, et qui est-ce, je te prie ?

Colin sourit de toutes ses dents. Harry remarqua qu'un petit truc vert – reste du dîner d'hier soir, sans doute – était resté collé sur sa gencive, mais il ne dit rien.

- Malfoy, bien sûr.

Harry dut faire une grimace atrocement dégueulasse pour que Colin tape des mains comme un malade et s'esclaffe comme un chiot.

- Je plaisante, hé ! On sait tous que vous vous détestez, même si vous vous battez moins qu'avant... Et puis, ce sale Serpentard se tape toute l'école, ces derniers temps. Non, toi tu es amoureux de Zabini. Blaise Zabini.

Harry refit exactement la même grimace, en mille fois pire.

- Blaise Zabini ? répéta-t-il, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

- Tu veux savoir comment j'ai trouvé ça ? Très bien. Tu es fiancée avec une fille qui ne t'aime pas, dont la famille ne t'aime pas. J'ai donc tout de suite pensé aux Serpentards. Mais tu ne connais pas beaucoup de filles à Serpentard, et moi non plus : Il y avait Milicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson. J'ai penché pour la dernière, vu qu'elle traîne avec Malfoy qui te déteste. Le meilleur ami de Parkinson, j'ai pensé que c'était Blaise Zabini, vu qu'il a l'air plus ouvert que Malfoy, moins obtus que Crabbe et Goyle et plus bavard que Nott. Ca cadrait bien, vu que le meilleur ami pense que c'est lui qui est fiancé à toi – en ce moment, j'ai noté qu'il te regarde souvent, hein ? Il doit vouloir tester si quelque chose peut se passer entre vous ! J'ai l'œil ! Mais il ne t'aime pas vu que vous ne vous connaissez pas tellement et qu'il traîne aussi avec Malfoy. Mais toi tu es amoureux de lui, tu cèdes à son charme !

Colin acheva sa démonstration les yeux plein de paillettes et d'étincelles.

Harry fit la moue. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce merdier ?

- Okay, j'avoue. J'aime _bien_ Blaise Zabini, ça te va ? Surtout, n'en parle à personne, s'il te plaît, à personne, répéta-t-il pour que ça s'imprime bien dans le cerveau étriqué de son camarade.

* * *

- Quel est ton secret, Harry ? dit une voix féminine, derrière Harry. La troisième personne que Harry ne voulait pas voir.

Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que les pires gens du monde lui tombaient dessus ce matin ? Il fallait qu'il aille faire réviser son karma, ou consulter Trelawney, là, c'était plus possible.

Ginny Weasley, l'air curieux, attendait une réponse.

- Le principe d'un secret, c'est d'être gardé ! affirma Colin Crivey. Et je suis le détenteur du secret de Harry, je ne le trahirais ! ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

Ginny sourit, moqueuse, et s'assit.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent bien plus tard, un peu gênés, et tous les Gryffondors se chargèrent de les charrier. C'était la coutume pour les nouveaux couples. Harry aussi y avait eu droit, avec Ginny, à l'époque... Il se demandait comment elle réagirait si Colin lui disait qu'il était amoureux de Zabini ou pire : de Malfoy. La pensée était totalement incongrue, mais il ne réussit pas à sourire. Quelle déprime...

* * *

Draco s'étira comme un chat. Il avait passé une soirée agréable avec les deux Gryffondors mais... il y avait un « mais ». Elles s'étaient montrées très conciliantes et avides de nouvelles sensations. Il s'était bien amusé, avait apprécié les différentes caresses, le fait d'avoir deux jolis corps et minois (2) à disposition et il avait aussi joui avec plaisir. Pourtant, en rentrant au dortoir, il n'avait pas du tout sommeil.

Il avait donc tout raconté à Blaise, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais bon, au point où il en était... Ces cinq derniers jours, il s'était fait sucer, toucher, embrasser, pénétrer par il ne savait combien de personnes différentes. Pourquoi ne pas partager, pour une fois, ses périples avec son meilleur ami ?

Et puis, tout dire lui avait permis de réaliser toutes les choses qu'il avait faites ce soir. Mais même après avoir fait le tour de toutes les positions prises, les folies entreprises, il n'était toujours pas satisfait de cette séance de baise crue.

Il lui manquait quelque chose.

Depuis la séance d'érotisme, lundi soir, il n'avait pas arrêté de baiser.

Pourquoi ? Il s'en voulait de s'être masturbé après coup, comme une pauvre épave qui ne saurait contrôler son corps. Il avait été énervé d'avoir pensé à Potter et à son petit cul, à cet idiot de Survivant sur lequel fantasmaient des milliers de gosses dans le monde. Il avait voulu se convaincre que faire des séances d'érotisme avec Potter n'était rien pour lui, que ça ne pouvait rien changer de lui, car il était parfait.

Alors, il avait couché, couché à en perdre la tête. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait tant de personnes baisables dans ce château. Il n'avait pas trié, il s'en foutait, au fond. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était atteindre un état de blanc total, de vide, de plein, de foultitude de sensations et de fourmillements. L'explosion de son esprit.

Mais même avec ces deux chaudasses de Gryffondors, il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver cet état de trouble intense dans lequel Potter le mettait si facilement. Et n'avait pas rencontré non plus le sommeil réparateur qui suivait chaque séance.

* * *

Quand le blond se leva, l'heure de petit-déjeuner était largement passée. Il se prépara lentement, et décida que la période de baise était terminée – ou du moins allait se calmer. A travers le sexe pur, il ne trouvait pas le repos spirituel qu'il cherchait et son corps allait finir par se casser en deux, à force d'être malmené et sollicité en permanence de toutes parts.

Aussi, quand un cinquième année l'aborda sur son chemin, Draco déclina-t-il l'offre sans un mot. Le Serpentard avait compris que le sexe pour le sexe ne l'amusait plus tant que ça.

Il savait ce qu'il lui fallait, et il l'admettait à regret : c'était cette bouse de chevreuil anémique et asthmatique qu'était Potter.

* * *

- Drakko ! chantonna Blaise.

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Devine à qui j'ai parlé au petit-déjeuner ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait de à qui il avait parlé !

- Heu, je sais pas, je donne ma langue à l'hippogriffe.

- A Potter !

Pardon ?

- Tu as du remarquer qu'il m'intéressait, non ? dit le black, l'air de rien.

Draco avait tout fait ces cinq derniers jours pour oublier jusqu'à l'existence d'un brun gringalet, en sixième année dans la même école que lui. Il s'était appliqué à ne jamais le voir ni le regarder.

Mais maintenant que Blaise le disait, peut-être qu'il les avait surpris tous les deux, à se mater.

Se mater ?

- Heu, peut-être, oui...

- Et bien, il n'a pas l'air insensible à mon charme !

Draco leva son sourcil gauche, pour seul commentaire. Mais dans sa tête, ça cogitait dur. Depuis quand Potter se laissait avoir par la drague à deux noises de Blaise ?

- Grand bien lui fasse ! Bon, si tu m'excuses, je dois aller à la bibliothèque, là.

Et Draco disparut, avec la ferme résolution de trouver un moyen de choper Potter et lui administrer une cinquième séance d'érotisme le plus tôt possible. Il fallait le soigner d'urgence ! Blaise, par Salazar !

Blaise, resté immobile, partit dans un rire démoniaque. Potter et Malfoy se kiffaient, c'était certain, au vu de leurs réactions respectives ! Chacun était _jaloux_. C'était de plus en plus drôle cette histoire !

* * *

- Potter !

Harry tomba, pour la quatrième fois en une matinée, sur une personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir. Mais qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour qu'il lui en veuille à ce point ?

- Qu'est-ce t'as Malfoy, tu veux te battre ? répliqua-t-il au type qui s'était tapé deux filles de sa promo la veille.

- Je te cherchais, Potter. Alors comme ça tu cèdes aux avances de Blaise ?

Harry dévisagea le blond, comme s'il venait de lui proposer de passer Noël au manoir Malfoy.

Les élèves, dans le couloir, avaient arrêté de discuter et de marcher. Ils étaient trop surpris par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Harry Potter était gay ? Et il flirtait avec un Serpentard ? Un ami de Malfoy, son ennemi juré, qui plus est ?

- Toi, viens là ! grogna le brun, en empoignant Draco par le bras.

Ils sortirent du château. Le parc, en hiver, était boudé par la plupart des élèves. Dès qu'ils furent éloignés de toute forme de vie, Harry attaqua.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Malfoy ?

- Tu peux nier autant que tu le voudras. Je m'en fiche pas mal de ta vie sentimentale, en fait. Je voulais te dire : la prochaine séance aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Quelle après-midi as-tu de libre ?

Harry réfléchit, mais la question lui sembla totalement hors contexte.

- Mardi ou jeudi, mais je comptais voler...

- Annule tout. Mardi après-midi alors, s'il fait assez beau. Sinon, ce sera jeudi. Bon, je te laisse, tu as un autre Serpentard qui t'attend, apparemment, dit Draco d'un air narquois.

Harry ne resta pas longtemps planté au milieu du parc. Il faisait bien trop froid. Mais de nombreuses questions, comme à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Malfoy, se précipitaient dans sa tête.

Pourquoi une après-midi ? Pourquoi devrait-il faire beau ? Et pourquoi Malfoy pensait-il que Zabini et lui... ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que le Serpentard venait fouiner dans ses affaires de cœur et lui reprocher de flirter avec un gars, alors que, au rythme où il les enchaînait, le Serpentard aurait bientôt couché avec la totalité des élèves de Poudlard ?

* * *

**Voilà voilà.** L'histoire parallèle aux séances avance, enfin, il me semble. J'espère que Blaise ne vous dérange pas. En tout cas, un mot est toujours le bienvenu. A la semaine prochaine pour la cinquième séance... en après-midi mais seulement s'il fait beau (a)

(1) Pour une fois, je dis OUI à Crabbe et Goyle ! Le dimanche matin, c'est sacré !

(2) le fait d'avoir deux jolis corps et minois : Avez-vous, comme moi quand je me suis relue, lu "minou" ?


	12. Ce qui est beau ne sert à rien

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Le temps passe vite. Nous avons dépassé la barre des **CENT PAGES OPENOFFICE** EXPLOIT LES AMIS !

Merci à **Sheego**, **Nana972** et **Panthc** pour leurs reviews. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent Les enchaînés (et un merci de plus à ceux qui apprécient Blaise) Journée intergalactique du merci en solde !

**Résumé wtf :** Draco couche à tout va, énervé de s'être branlé en pensant à Harry. Ron et Hermione sont en pleins amours, Harry se sent grave seul (larmes). Blaise découvre que SURPRISE le blond et son brun se plaisent mais l'ignorent. Colin conclue que Harry est fiancé à Pansy. Ginny est chiante (comme d'hab). Blaise continue à draguer Harry pour le faire chier et parce que c'est drôle... et dit à Draco que cette attirance est réciproque. Draco programme une séance sur le champ : Potter ne finira pas dans les bras de Zabini !

* * *

- Harry ?

- … hum ?

Le Survivant et son meilleur ami étaient étalés dans leurs lits comme deux pauvres loques qui auraient perdu toute fonction motrice. Ils venaient de rentrer du terrain de Quidditch, sans avoir pris la peine de passer aux vestiaires. Résultat : deux grosses masses informes, recouvertes de poussière, de sueur, de larmes et d'une nouvelle couche de sueur.

- Tu crois que Hermione ne dira rien si elle me voit débarguer comme ça ? dit Ron, en désignant vaguement ses chaussettes marronnasses et puantes, ses paumes moites et crasseuses et ses cheveux mouillés – autant par la pluie que par sa propre transpiration.

- Sincèrement ? Je crois qu'elle te tuerait. Va prendre une douche, Ron, ça te fera pas de mal, marmonna Harry, tout en considérant sa propre allure.

Niveau saleté, il n'avait rien à envier à son meilleur ami.

Ron se leva en grommelant et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, abandonnant ses vêtements au-fur-et-à-mesure. Resté seul dans le dortoir, Harry cogitait méchant. Il se demandait quelle force maléfique avait insufflé assez de courage à Ron pour qu'il puisse se lever et _marcher_.

En effet, l'entraînement avait été rude. Une après-midi gelée, sans lumière, au vent sec et cinglant, comme des milliers de lames de rasoir haut de gamme s'acharnant sans relâche sur eux. Et puis, vers la fin, un énorme nuage noir qui vient brutalement se vider au-dessus de leur tête.

Ils avaient fini trempés, insatisfaits et épuisés. Après une telle épreuve, comment Ron pouvait-il encore envisager de se doucher et d'aller voir Hermione, alors que Harry ne songeait qu'à une chose : ne pas bouger et attendre la mort ou, du moins, le sommeil ?

Bah, Ron était amoureux, voilà. Cela rassura un peu Harry. Lui n'avait à faire d'effort pour personne, à n'être présentable pour personne. Il pouvait vivre dans un trou crasseux sans qu'on ne vienne l'en déloger.

Pourtant, au bout de vingt minutes, le Gryffondor se rendit compte que sa crasse dérangeait bien quelqu'un, finalement : ses narines délicates. Il se leva donc tant bien que mal et rejoignit la source d'eau chaude la plus proche.

Au fond, il savait que ce qui l'avait énervé aujourd'hui, c'était qu'ils étaient mardi, mais qu'il avait fait moche. Il allait devoir encore tuer deux jours avant son énigmatique séance d'érotisme en plein air.

* * *

Le seul truc positif qui s'était passé ce week-end, c'était que la phase de rut de Malfoy avait subitement pris fin. Quand Harry l'avait croisé hier, le Serpentard n'était pas entouré de ses habituelles groupies : il était seulement avec Blaise, Blaise qui avait encore une fois envoyé un petit clin d'œil coquin à Harry.

Le brun s'était alors rappelé que Malfoy pensait, pour il ne savait quelle raison stupide (mais de toute façon, ce blond _était_ stupide), que Blaise lui plaisait... il avait donc répondu au black avec un sourire rayonnant, rien que pour voir la tronche que cette fouine sans cervelle allait tirer.

Ça n'avait pas loupé : le doux et raffiné visage de Draco Malfoy s'était liquéfié d'un seul coup, ce qui le fit ressembler, l'espace de trois secondes, à une grenouille malade au bord de l'implosion.

Harry avait bien ri.

* * *

En sortant de la douche, le Survivant décida de ne pas penser à cette séance. Elle arrivera quand elle arrivera, voilà tout.

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, le Survivant s'écroula dans son lit. Il n'entendit même pas Ron s'éclipser en rougissant sur un « Bon bah... à demain ! » : il dormait déjà comme un bébé loir.

* * *

Jeudi finit par arriver, après un long, infiniment long mercredi. Quand la cloche qui marquait la fin de la journée de cours de Harry retentit, il se sentit comme libéré. Enfin ! En même temps, il sortait la Carte du Maraudeur avec appréhension : qu'allait-il donc se passer ? Qu'est-ce que Malfoy avait prévu, cette fois-ci ?

* * *

Draco sortait de son cours de Métamorphose, mais il aurait été bien incapable de rapporter ce qu'on avait pu y raconter. Cette matière était vraiment grotesque. Pendant que McGonagall avait déblatéré sur une quelconque bestiole qu'ils devraient transformer en un quelconque objet sans valeur et sans intérêt, le Serpentard avait mentalement récapitulé les différentes étapes de la séance à venir.

Il avait peur, comme d'habitude, que ça se passe mal : d'en faire trop ou pas assez, de réduire la confiance de Potter en miettes, que tout capote, de perdre le contrôle. De courir après ce brun stupide, de déchirer ses fringues sans tenir compte de ses protestations, de lui enfoncer sa langue dans tous les trous possibles. Bref, de soudain confondre le domaine de ses fantasmes et la frustrante réalité.

Le blond se dirigea vers le Parc, en ignorant royalement son meilleur ami qui lui courait après en lui demandant où il allait. Zabini commençait à l'emmerder sévère. Pour quelle obscure raison il tournait autour de son soumis à lui, Malfoy n'en avait cure. C'était leurs histoires et leurs culs, après tout.

Mais que Potter cède si facilement à ses avances, alors que lui, Draco Malfoy, la plus sexy créature que le monde ait jamais porté, avait eu un mal de chien à le convaincre de participer à des séances d'érotisme de rien du tout, c'était du domaine de l'inadmissible. Comment Blaise pouvait-il obtenir si facilement de Potter – un baiser ou _baiser tout court_ – ce que lui n'avait pas encore reçu ?

* * *

Harry avait suivi, sur la carte, les pas d'un point nommé « Draco Malfoy », pas qui l'avaient tout droit conduit à l'ombre d'un arbre dont le Gryffondor ignorait et l'existence et le nom. Pour lui, ça ressemblait à un chêne, ou plutôt un érable... ou même à un sapin, à la rigueur.

Malfoy était assis en tailleur, de dos, un bouquin à la main. Cliché du poète maudit adolescent.

Il faisait beau – un soleil blanc, aveuglant – mais froid. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux feuilles de l'arbre anonyme. Elles restaient sagement immobiles. Apparemment, le vent avait oublié de de se lever aujourd'hui, ce qui arrangeait beaucoup les petites histoires de Draco Malfoy et de Harry Potter, soit dit en passant.

- Salut, fit Harry, sans savoir que dire de plus.

- Bonjour, Potty, répondit Draco, en refermant son livre, après y avoir glissé un marque-page en argent.

Le blond se leva gracieusement et sourit au Survivant. La journée était parfaite pour une petite balade.

- Aujourd'hui, comme tu as du le constater, nous évoluerons à l'air libre. Tout de même, je te demanderais d'être discret. Du moins, autant qu'un Gryffondor peut l'être, lança Draco, d'un air narquois.

- Ouais, ouais, parle pour toi, Malfoy. Quand t'es quelque part, on voit que toi, grogna Harry, en guise de réponse.

Étrangement, le Serpentard prit ça pour un compliment car il n'ajouta rien et se mit en marche. Harry regarda autour d'eux, un peu stressé : il ne voulait absolument pas qu'on le surprenne en si vilaine compagnie. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu sortir la Carte du Maraudeur et garder un œil sur les personnes susceptible de les remarquer !

Mais il semblait que Malfoy s'était déjà penché sur les détails techniques. Ils s'éloignaient du château et, par la même occasion, des quelques élèves qui avaient eu le courage de se poser dans l'herbe pour profiter du soleil glacé, un jour de mi-décembre.

- Cette séance sera un peu particulière... comme toutes les autres, bien sûr, sourit le blond. Nous allons d'abord nous promener et tu parleras.

- Nous allons... quoi ? et je vais quoi ? s'étonna Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

Malfoy lui lança un regard exaspéré, comme s'il était la chose la plus tristement débile de l'univers tout entier. Qu'est-ce que ce type était lent d'esprit ! Encore une fois, Draco se demanda pourquoi il était obligé de souffrir la présence de cet abruti.

- Nous promener, Potter. Tu vois, tu mets un pied devant l'autre, tu recommences et c'est magique ! tu avances. Plus sérieusement, la promenade est un concept philosophique passionnant. Il s'agit de se déplacer pour le plaisir du mouvement, et non pas pour se rendre d'un point à un autre. Je trouve ça merveilleux, soupira le blond, en balayant des yeux la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry ne savait que répondre. Il grogna en signe d'assentiment.

- Décris-moi ce que tu ressens, ce à quoi tu penses.

Harry fit un effort. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ce qu'il voyait ne lui semblait pas sortir de l'ordinaire : c'était l'éternel même parc de Poudlard qu'il voyait par la fenêtre de son dortoir, celui qu'il traversait pour aller chez Hagrid et pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Un décor. Il ne répondit pas, mais surprit le regard (dépité ?) de Malfoy.

* * *

Ils marchaient en silence, un peu au hasard, depuis déjà cinq minutes... autant dire une éternité pour l'homme d'action qu'était Harry. Se promener, quelle bêtise !

- C'est bête ce qu'on fait, Malfoy, ronchonna Harry. Je ressens rien de spécial.

Le blond sursauta. Il avait presque oublié la présence du brun à sa gauche, tellement il avait plongé dans le paysage.

Son père voulait qu'il entre à Durmstrang, sa mère à Poudlard. Quand il avait vu le Parc de l'école pour la première fois, il avait été heureux qu'elle ait eu le dernier mot. Les alentours du château regorgeaient de coins magnifiques et où on avait l'extraordinaire impression d'être le premier être humain à en fouler le sol.

- Tu trouves ? demanda Malfoy, pensif. Pourquoi donc ?

- Ça ne sert à rien, soupira le Gryffondor, en passant distraitement la main sur une fougère humide.

Ils étaient à la lisière de la forêt interdite maintenant. Harry savait très bien qu'ils ne s'y aventureraient pas. Il avait un très plaisant souvenir de la seule fois où ils y avaient été ensemble, Malfoy et lui, en première année. Il était sûr que le Serpentard s'était pissé dessus.

- Ce qui est beau ne sert à rien. La beauté se suffit à elle-même, remarqua Draco. Tu n'es pas sensible à tout ce petit monde ?

Le blond souleva une pierre, dans l'idée de montrer au brun la splendeur du fourmillement des insectes, mais il n'y trouva rien. Il fit une grimace telle que Harry partit dans un rire éclatant.

- Malfoy... tu... me fais trop... rire ! réussit-il à articuler, tout en essayant de se calmer. Tu aurais vu... ta ... tête !

- Tais-toi, tu fais fuir les oiseaux, dit le blond d'une voix boudeuse, même s'il trouva le rire du brun particulièrement charmant. Bon, viens par là.

Harry s'approcha du Serpentard, qui avait posé la main sur un tronc d'arbre – sûrement un pin... quoique, un frêne peut-être ?

- Pose la main là, toi aussi.

Harry s'exécuta. Sa paume rencontra l'écorce d'un arbre toujours inconnu (un cèdre, tout compte fait). C'était tendre, froid, irrégulier, et terriblement ennuyant, comme ce début de séance.

- Tu ne sens pas ton esprit communiquer avec celui de ce vieux tsuga hétérophylle ? murmura le blond, les yeux fermés.

- Pas vraiment non.

Tsuga quoi ? Ce blond était flippant. Il savait trop de choses improbables pour être un adolescent normal. Mais il n'avait jamais été élevé ni considéré comme tel, de toute façon. La fouine, c'était un peu la crème de la crème. Harry avait tendance à l'oublier.

Ils continuèrent à marcher ainsi dix autres minutes, les plus inutiles de la vie du brun, selon lui. Il perdait clairement son temps. Puis Draco abandonna.

- Tout ça n'est pas très concluant. Retournons vers le château.

Harry se figea. C'était fini? Que diable y avait-il eu d'érotique ? Il allait protester à grands cris, hurlant au scandale et à la machination, à la perte de temps et au complot contre le Survivant, quand Draco ajouta :

- Nous passons à la vitesse supérieure, vu que la subtilité n'a jamais été ton fort, Potty. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'espérais mieux de ta part.

* * *

Dans un mouvement de cape emprunté à son parrain, Draco traça. Ils allaient se poser près du lac, et Potter allait en avoir, des sensations fortes, si c'est ce qu'il désirait ! Le Serpentard avait essayé de l'éveiller au grandiose que la nature pouvait exprimer, à la tendresse que les arbres pouvaient offrir,_ que dalle_.

Non, Monsieur Potter s'ennuyait quand il n'y avait pas d'action ! Depuis que Monsieur Potter avait Blaise Zabini, cet expert sexuel (Draco avait momentanément oublié qu'il en était un lui aussi), Monsieur Potter ne pouvait pas supporter une petite balade ingénue, non ! Et bien, Monsieur Potter, gare à tes fesses, Malfoy va te faire ta fête.

Draco marcha droit devant lui jusqu'à arriver à un coin ombragé, où plusieurs élèves, encouragés par les autres, se prélassaient et discutaient tranquillement, en répétant toutes les trois minutes qu'il « ne faisait pas si froid que ça, finalement ».

Harry rattrapa le blond et lui demanda, les dents très serrés, en bougeant à peine les lèvres, de peur qu'on l'entende :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, bordel de scroutt à pétard endimanché ? Il y a plein de gens, là !

- Ho, tu as peur qu'on nous voit, Potter ? Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu suis mes instructions, tout devrait bien se passer, répliqua le Serpentard, jubilant de voir son Survivant paniqué et enfin s'intéresser à la séance du jour.

Harry resta planté comme un poireau, tout en jetant frénétiquement des regards autour d'eux.

- Ne reste pas campé là, tu as l'air suspect. Allonge-toi à un mètre de moi, dit Draco avant d'aller s'asseoir contre un séquoia (à croire que ce parc était une forêt, tellement il était rempli d'arbres).

Un garçon que Harry ne connaissait pas, allongé sur les genoux de sa copine, leva la tête à ce moment-là et dévisagea ouvertement le brun. Immédiatement, son regard alla se perdre sur son front. Le Gryffondor devait effectivement avoir l'air suspect, debout à ne rien faire.

Il s'avança donc vers Malfoy et s'allongea sur la pente entre le lac et l'arbre, la tête à une cinquantaine de centimètres du Serpentard. Il se sentait effroyablement mal-à-l'aise.

- Détend-toi, fit le blond en un souffle. Et ne me regarde surtout pas, on va nous démasquer.

* * *

Draco avait ressorti son recueil de poésies. D'un œil, il lisait les vers d'un illustre poète anglais, de l'autre, il observait Potter. Le Gryffondor était allongé gauchement, perplexe. Il devait se demander ce qu'ils foutaient là tous les deux, entouré d'autres personnes. Il avait peur.

- Enlève tes affreuses lunettes, si ça peut t'aider à ne plus avoir l'air d'avoir des problèmes intestinaux.

Harry ôta ses lunettes. Comme par miracle, voir flou l'apaisa instantanément. Il ne percevait plus de formes précises, seulement de drôles de tâches éparses, qui bougeaient pour certaines, restaient immobiles pour d'autres.

Le ciel était plus beau, sans ses lunettes. Le bleu, soudain, était tout-à-fait uniforme et la tache blanche en étoile que formait le soleil lui parut absolument charmante.

Les élèves, qu'il considérait auparavant comme des menaces, risques que leur petit jeu soit découvert, lui paraissaient maintenant de simples et adorables rassemblement de couleurs abstraites. Tout lui semblait plus joli et plus sympa, sans la netteté des angles et l'agression des détails. Dans l'ensemble, si on n'était pas trop pointilleux, tout était plutôt pas mal. Suffisait de pas gratter, de pas chercher à voir.

- Dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya, à voix basse et sans trop bouger les lèvres, d'expliquer ce curieux sentiment de bien-être qu'il ressentait et qu'il attribuait aux bienfaits de la myopie. Draco écoutait attentivement, l'air de rien. De temps à autre, il tournait une page, et demandant des précisions à son Survivant.

- Est-ce que tu vois le lac ?

- Oui, si je baisse la tête. Mais ce n'est plus le lac que je vois, c'est quelque chose d'autre... Une immense tache bleu et verte, avec des touches de blanc et de jaune. Comme si on avait éclaté un œuf dans la mer. Tout ça ressemble à un tableau.

- Est-ce que tu entends les conversations des autres ?

- Oui, mais c'est comme le bruit vague d'une télévision... tu sais ce que c'est, une télévision ? Ça fait une présence, un murmure en fond. Si je me concentre, j'entends ce que disent les gens, à ma gauche. Il y a une fille... et deux garçons je pense. Ils sont jeunes. Ils parlent de cours, ce n'est pas très intéressant.

- Est-ce que tu sens l'herbe autour de toi ?

- Oui, elle est plutôt tendre. Je sens que la terre n'est pas du parquet sous moi mais une substance plus organique, plus malléable. Ça fait comme tapis vert, je pense. Je sens les brins d'herbe dans ma nuque, sur le dos de mes mains. Ça chatouille, c'est frais et agréable. J'aime beaucoup.

Ce fut un petit moment tendre, pendant lequel Harry parla, décrivant tout ce qui lui passait devant les yeux et dans la tête. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peu conscience de sa personne, étrangement. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pur esprit, qui déambulait vaguement sur la terre. C'était très agréable à vivre. Très apaisant.

Harry ne savait plus vraiment où il était, ni avec qui. Il ne faisait que profiter de cette suspension tranquille, comme si le temps et la vie s'étaient arrêtés pour le laisser respirer. Il n'avait même pas froid.

Puis, soudain, tout bascula.

* * *

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de crier, il sentit juste son corps grand et maigre se soulever de terre, emporté par une poigne puissante. Il sentit juste un courant d'air, comme une tempête autour de lui, ses cheveux voler en arrière, et ses yeux regarder le ciel. Il sentit juste ses bras pendre inutilement dans son dos, ses genoux se ployer, et ses pieds quitter le sol.

Draco plongea dans le lac, emportant le brun avec lui. Il avait attendu que le Gryffondor soit totalement détendu, coupé du monde. Il s'était lentement levé puis l'avait violemment attrapé par le torse et l'avait balancé dans le lac, un mètre plus bas.

Ça avait fait un grand bruit d'éclaboussement, et tous les regards s'étaient tournés, et on demandait partout « Qui est tombé dans le lac ? ». Draco n'a pas vu si on s'était approché, si on a vu qu'il s'agissait du célèbre Elu, qui ne savait pas très bien nagé. Quel comble ce serait que ce gosse qui avait survécu à tout meure noyé dans la mare de l'école !

Sur cette pensée que Draco plongea à la suite du brun.

* * *

Par réflexe, Harry chercha de l'oxygène, ouvrit la bouche et n'avala que de l'eau. Il toussa mais ne produisit que de grosses bulles, qui remontèrent doucement vers le ciel. Il était tombé dans le lac... On l'y avait jeté.

Ses yeux verts s'ouvraient, se fermaient vainement. Il n'y voyait rien, sans ses lunettes, et encore moins sous l'eau. Sa tête lui tournait atrocement : ça devait être le vol plané, et le choc avec la surface du lac. Il n'entendait plus rien non plus. Tout était si calme, là dessous.

Il commençait à manquer cruellement d'air, ses pieds tentèrent de battre derrière lui, pour le faire remonter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy avait fait ça, mais cette teigne n'allait pas s'en sortit indemne !

Mais quand Harry sentit que l'air libre n'était plus très loin, qu'il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, quelque chose venu du haut vint enserrer sa gorge – de longs doigts fins – et l'entraîner de nouveau vers le bas.

En face de lui, au-dessus de lui, il y avait Draco Malfoy.

Mais ce n'était plus le Draco Malfoy qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Dans l'eau, l'adolescent n'avait plus l'air fait de chair et de sang. Sa peau déjà pâle ressemblait à un voile presque transparent, qui recouvrerait à peine le blanc de ses os. Ses cheveux fins : un halo blanc autour de son crâne. Une sorte d'auréole morbide, ou bien la lune qui se fait passer pour le soleil. Derrière lui, sa cape au tissu lourd et noir flottait, presque immobile, comme une immense ombre qui allait les happer d'ici quelques instants.

Harry, sans ses lunettes, ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits de son visage. Il les imaginait facilement, pourtant. Les iris délavés devaient avoir l'air de ceux d'un des fantômes du château. Comme les yeux d'un vieux poisson malade et aveugle, mais qui jamais ne cille.

Les cils blonds devaient les encadrer discrètement, ou bien peut-être même qu'on ne les verrait plus, tellement ils étaient transparents. Tout ça ne ferait que renforcer le pouvoir hypnotique de ce regard si clair qu'il semblait possible de regarder au travers et de voir, tout au fond, le cerveau du blond.

Il y aurait aussi les lèvres fines, qu'il aurait décollées l'une de l'autre, pour laisser échapper quelques bulles fragiles. Les dents, aussi blanches que le reste, et l'intérieur de la bouche, même la langue, seraient baignés dans l'eau du lac. Il n'y avait plus de vide, tous les trous étaient remplis par du liquide : les narines, la bouche, les oreilles, le nombril. Un fœtus adolescent englouti dans du formol.

Les bras aux poils clairs s'étaient dévoilés, les larges manches noire de la robe ondoyant comme celles d'un kimono traditionnel. On aurait dit deux grosses algues. Ses bras étaient fermes mais graciles, moins nervurés et anguleux que ceux de Harry. Ils se terminaient par deux larges mains qui étranglaient étroitement la gorge du brun.

Mais Harry, comme ensorcelé par cette vision onirique, par cette sirène mâle qui cherchait à le tuer, oubliait de se débattre. Au lieu de s'agiter en tous sens, son corps restait mou, bercé imperceptiblement par les quelques mouvements de l'eau stagnante, comme une poupée sans vie.

Il aurait pu se laisser ainsi mourir sans penser à rien si ce n'était à la beauté fascinante de Malfoy, mais son corps réagit tout seul. Ses mains, presque à regret, cherchèrent les poignées de Malfoy pour le faire lâcher prise. Ses pieds donnèrent des coups de myope, imprécis, n'atteignant que de l'eau ou les tissus enveloppant du blond.

Son visage se contracta furieusement, devenant rouge, comme s'il venait seulement de prendre conscience que l'autre allait le tuer.

Quelques instants suffirent pour que Harry se libère de l'emprise du Serpentard. Sans un regard en arrière, il remonta à la surface et aspira la plus longue gorgée d'air frais de sa vie. C'était comme naître ou renaître.

Tout l'air qui entra dans ses poumons fit une interminable brûlure le long de sa gorge. Il le sentit, cet oxygène impalpable, pénétrer joyeusement dans sa bouche, l'emplir de fraîcheur, lui geler les dents, remuer sa glotte tremblotante, écarter ses amygdales, s'engouffrer dans son œsophage pour plonger intensément dans ses deux énormes poumons, qui n'en pouvaient plus de n'être remplis que d'eau.

Il ne prêta pas attention à tous les cris qui venaient de la rive. Tous les élèves présents gueulaient, sautaient en tous sens... il se sentait revenu à la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tous n'étaient que de petites silhouettes insignifiantes, comme des jouets à ressors.

Pourtant, si Harry n'avait pas négligé les avertissements, peut-être qu'il aurait vu Draco Malfoy surgir silencieusement de l'eau, s'approcher de lui dans son dos, et l'enfoncer de nouveau dans le lac.

* * *

La gorge fine palpitait sous ses doigts. Il sentait rouler de grosses veines bleues saillantes, comme si le sang se précipitait pour alimenter le corps entier, de peur qu'il ne meure. Cette sensation était merveilleuse.

Il enfonça ses ongles à la courbe parfaite dans la chair, avec le désir de la percer jusqu'au sang, ou du moins d'y laisser des cicatrices en croissant de lune. Mais le jeu l'amusa moins qu'il ne le pensait : l'eau glacée du lac anesthésiait leurs peaux, la rendant froide, molle, presque insensible au toucher. Draco arrêta de serrer.

Il observa son brun, en-dessous de lui, qui se laissait de nouveau faire, comme sans vie. Potter ressemblait à une créature qui ne savait pas nager et savait sa fin proche. Dans ce décor aquatique vert, bleu, noir, il détonnait.

Même sans bouger, il avait encore ce côté sauvage, cette sorte de flamme étrange qui lui donnait des airs de félin effarouché. Pourtant, ce gosse n'avait rien de gracieux, au contraire, il était plutôt maladroit, dégingandé et tout en angle.

Pourquoi donc avait-il toujours été un petit fauve pour Draco ? C'était cette tendresse qui s'échappait de ces gros sourcils noirs, de ces yeux verts brillants. On sentait, derrière l'adolescent, l'enfant qui n'a pas encore grandi. Il y avait une fougue, un élan vital, une volonté sans limite, innocente et ignorante, qui débordait de ce corps.

Potter irradiait de vie, de passion, tandis que lui, Draco, n'était qu'une ombre vague. Cette pensée attrista le blond, tandis qu'il ramenait le Gryffondor à la surface. Le brun avait suffisamment vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

- Malfoy... je vais te... tuer ! réussit à articuler Harry.

Ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur la berge, haletant et frigorifiés. Les autres élèves les regardaient avec anxiété et excitation. Apparemment, ils pensaient que les deux ennemis jurés avaient voulu s'étrangler et se noyer l'un l'autre.

Une jeune fille chuchotait à son amie à toute allure. Elle était une des jeunes fans du Survivant et se demandait si le moment n'était pas inadéquat pour lui demander un autographe. Harry aurait bien voulu lui gueuler d'aller se faire foutre, mais il était trop occupé à claquer des dents en se frottant les bras.

Draco se releva difficilement, mit la main sur sa baguette au fond de sa poche et sécha ses vêtements et ceux du brun. On passa à l'étape finale.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de choper ses lunettes. Un Serpentard énervé s'était encore jeté sur lui. Quoique... ? Le visage de Malfoy n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, mais son expression n'était pas haineuse comme elle avait longtemps eu l'habitude d'être, quand il voyait Harry. Non, ce visage avait quelque chose d'autre, exprimait un mélange... d'excitation, de tension, d'intensité, comme si Draco vivait ce moment à fond. Comme s'il s'investissait à fond.

Ils ne se frappaient pas vraiment, ne se battaient pas vraiment, ils se contentaient de remuer l'un sur l'autre. C'était fort, puissant et sexuel. C'était plus un jeu de résistance qu'une bagarre. Plus un jeu de frottements qu'une confrontation. Plus l'expression d'un désir frustré, qui s'en fout d'être vu, que du mépris. Harry et Draco se donnaient des coups comme pour vérifier que l'autre existe vraiment, qu'il n'est pas une simple image mentale. C'était affreusement indécent.

Peut-être que les spectateurs s'en étaient rendus compte, de cette fausse violence. Car aucun d'eux ne s'interposa ni ne cria « Que cela cesse ! ». Non, tous avaient le regard fixé sur cette danse dérangeante que les deux ennemis de l'école leur offraient sans le vouloir vraiment.

Draco, encore une fois, attrapa la gorge de Harry. Il voulait lui faire sentir qu'il était maître, s'il le désirait, de ses derniers instants. Qu'il pourrait être la dernière personne qu'il ait vue, à qui il ait parlée, avec qui il avait passé du temps. Qu'il était là, pour lui, le seul et unique être en cet instant précis – que Harry ne pouvait, ne devait voir que lui.

Et c'était un fait. Harry aux yeux myopes ne pouvait quitter son blond du regard. Il essayait de se dégager, comme on rejette un chat qui reviendra toujours à l'assaut : sans grande conviction. Il savait qu'il appartenait à Malfoy, sans l'avoir décidé. C'était le Serpentard qui avait jeté son dévolu sur lui... et lui ne pouvait que s'en accommoder.

La sensation d'étouffement produisait un lui un plaisir mêlé de douleur. Tout perdait de sa réalité, de son existence autour de lui, il y avait comme des blancs délicieux. C'était comme nager dans le ciel, voler dans la mer. Des petites lumières passaient sous son nez, des effets de l'étouffement, qui menait graduellement à l'évanouissement.

Quel bien-être ! Quelle tranquillité de mourir à petits feux, sous les mains d'un être inhumain. Sorti de l'eau, Draco n'avait pas perdu de sa grâce. Il était comme une apparition, un fantôme insaisissable qui pourtant était bien en train de l'étrangler.

* * *

- Ça suffit !

La séance s'interrompit d'un seul coup. Harry frémit. Cette voix... Il se releva, chercha à tâtons ses lunettes. Malfoy les lui tendit par réflexe, le regard tourné vers celui qui avait parlé. Il s'agissait de Severus Rogue.

Rogue avait toujours été la deuxième personne que Harry détestait le plus à Poudlard. Et maintenant que le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se fréquentaient plus ou moins de près, le Professeur de DCFM occupait fièrement la place vacante.

- Voyons... Draco et Potter... Quel couple tellement... inattendu, ironisa-t-il de sa voix grave.

Malfoy baissa la tête mais Harry fixait Rogue dans les yeux. Jamais il ne ploierait l'échine devant cette chauve-souris dépressive.

- Draco, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau ce soir. Quant à vous, Monsieur Potter... je suppose que vous n'avez pas la moindre honte de montrer à tant de paires d'yeux innocents un tel... spectacle ? Après tout, peut-être arrêteront-ils de vous considérer comme un être bien plus exceptionnel que vous ne l'êtes et comprendrons enfin combien vous êtes _méprisable_. Je me chargerai de vous communiquer une date pour votre retenue. Maintenant, dé-guer-pis-sez.

Trois secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne dans le Parc.

Harry et Draco courraient avec les autres, gênés mais en même temps, pris d'une incompréhensible envie de rire. Ils se sentaient, pour la première fois de leurs vies, complices d'un quelconque méfait. Et même si le Serpentard bénéficierait d'un traitement de faveur, Harry s'en foutait.

Il ne savait pas ce que Rogue avait cru voir, mais il était sûr que ça n'avait pas du lui faire plaisir. Son filleul et élève favori à califourchon sur le gamin qu'il haïssait le plus... Ça devait être un cauchemar.

* * *

- Entrez.

Draco entra dans le bureau de son parrain, un air d'excuse savamment plaqué sur son visage.

- Draco... Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriquais avec Potter ? interrogea Rogue, l'air fatigué.

Le professeur était en train de corriger un tas de copies qui, par un sort mystérieux, ne semblait pas diminuer.

- On se battait, c'est tout, répondit le blond, en grimaçant.

- Ce gamin est un petit imbécile et, qui plus est, le protégé de Dumbledore. Arrête de jouer ainsi avec lui, ce n'est plus de ton âge.

Le Serpentard pensa que Rogue lui-même, qui avait pourtant quarante ans, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'emmerder Potter à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il n'était pas très bien placé pour lui faire la leçon.

- Ça me distrait, c'est tout. Il est _drôle_.

- Tu devrais plutôt faire profil bas, Draco, crois-moi. Fricoter avec Potter te fera seulement perdre de l'espérance de vie. Sinon, que préfères-tu : mille-feuille au thé vert ou financiers-cerise ?

- Le mille-feuille, je pense. Merci Severus.

Draco sourit faiblement et disparut. Son parrain n'avait pas tort. Ce typé était dangereux pour sa santé mentale mais Draco n'y pouvait rien. Son corps avait décidé de jouer avec Potter : le feu.

* * *

**Voilà.** J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, que vous avez plongé dans le lac vous aussi (et que j'ai toujours l'air de la personne équilibrée que je suis).

Petite précision lexicale : on utilise souvent à tort "érotique" comme synonyme de "soft porn". Mais l'érotisme, c'est le toucher, le rapport au corps, le jeu des sens et l'attente envers un autre. C'est le désir non abouti donc ça n'a presque aucun rapport avec le sexe _en tant qu'acte_. (tu peux m'envoyer un message pour en discuter si tu veux)

Laissez** une trace de votre passage, comme une empreinte dans du ciment frais** (une review quoi).

Chapitre prochain (début de semaine prochaine, du coup) : **BLAISE ATTAQUE !** BANZAI WTF STORY ! (J'introduis Rogue, allez ! Plein de personnages, YOUHOU)


End file.
